


Another Way Out.

by RedRiver03



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Minor Alcohol/Drug uses, Minor Sexual themes, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Strong Language, charliescene, dakurlzz - Freeform, dannyrosemurillo, duece, funnyman - Freeform, hollywoodundead, jdog - Freeform, johnny3tears - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver03/pseuds/RedRiver03
Summary: In the year 2004 in one of the sketchiest neighbourhood in LA, an 18 year old girl named Penelope gets caught up in a bad situation and ends up accidentally breaking a window, a window that belongs to the house of the 6 crazy masked men that reside there. Now Penelope has to pay the Price with her body.*Original FanFic Story belongs to a good friend of mine by the name of Dolly that allowed me to post her story on here.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know I have a friend and she made this fanfic 3 years ago and I asked if I could post it onto my account and she allowed me to, I shall be updating this story everyday til I get to her latest chapter.

Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares. 

WELCOME! 

Chapter.1 

L.A. A place where you can make all your dreams come true.   
A place where all the magic happens.   
A happy land that everyone wants to go.   
A land of great opportunity.   
But... It's not always like that.   
Because these streets are sure as hell not paved in gold.   
If anything they're very dirty, and very very dark. 

"Wow! This place is amazing! I wish I could live here in L.A... Hollywood!" A strawberry blonde told her brunette friend.   
"Oh I know! The people who live here are so lucky! I would kill just to live here!" She responded. 

I untied the straps of my apron and and put it away and headed for the exit if the cafe shop I work at, not without hearing the two girls.   
"Look at that girl, she looks miserable, she really has no right to if she lives in these streets." 

No, you're wrong.   
I do have the right to be miserable.   
And L.A is not always the glamours place, it may has it beauties but they really don't understand that people have problems here too and that a lot of us struggle with life.   
I exited the cafe and headed to the public library, get a book, go to the closest park, get a drink, then go home, so I can sleep, wake up, eat, go to work and so on.   
This goes on for days...  
Yea... I have no right to look sad huh? 

Nothing goes on in my life.   
Same old, same old.   
The only interesting fact is that my apartment is in the worst neighbourhood.   
Why? Because of the 6 crazy masked men that live not too far away from me, I hardly see anybody around the neighbourhood. 

It's so... Alone.   
I do see some people but that's rarely.   
As I walked home I glanced at the wrecked house.   
I wonder what kind of people they are? Well...   
I turned to look away.   
I don't want to know. I should stay away from them.   
I headed to my apartment, it was getting a bit dark. 

I got ready for bed and slept.   
Same old, same old.   
...Or so I thought...  

I got myself ready, wearing the usual white blouse, black skirt that goes to my knees, black leggings and black converse. Well at least they're not making me wear heels. 

I went through the usual, served coffee, some cakes or cookies.   
Not a whole lot of customers like always but I didn't care I'm still getting paid.   
The amount is not bad for an 18 year old... 

Finally my shift ended and I could go on with my daily route.   
Went to the library, the park, grab a drink.   
Finally home.   
As I was walking home I realized that I stayed out a bit too long. 

"Damn..." I cursed and started to walk to the direction of where my apartment was.   
There's a really good reason on why I shouldn't be out here for too long... 

"Hey girl."  
"Babe, why are you in a hurry?"   
That's why.   
Creepy lurkers like them crawl out when the sun is down.   
I ignored them and continued to make my way through. 

"Hey honey! We're talking to you!" I hear the tall brunet yell out to me.   
Again, I ignored them and continued to walk.   
They catch up to me.  
"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing out here?" The other one that's not so tall with blond hair asked.   
I just glared at them and walked faster.   
"Hey that's not very nice." The brunet said and blocked my path, I noticed that we were near my neighbourhood. 

"Yea, besides you shouldn't be walking around these streets baby girl, don't you know about the dangers that lurk around here?" The blond said.   
I scoffed.   
"You mean lurkers like you..." I whispered and they still heard me.   
"Hey, we ain't no lurkers we just want to have a good time with you." The brunet said still not letting me pass.

"No thanks." I said and tried to get away but the blond blocked me.   
"It wasn't a choice baby..." He said and pinched my ass.   
I gasped and slapped him.   
"Hey! Don't just hit a-" the other started to say but I kneed him in the balls and ran away. 

"Fuck! You are so dead!" The guy yelled out.   
Fucking bastards! Don't they understand that no means no?!?   
My legs felt wobbly as I heard them running after me.   
"H-help!" I yelled out.   
Aaa... Who am I kidding this is the worst type of neighbourhood because no one would get out to help. 

I tripped over my own foot causing me to fall forward.   
"Ahh! Oof!" My chin hit the pavement.   
"Ouch..." The two guys catch up.   
No... No... I can't let them get away with what they're about to do with me.   
"You son of a bitch, we were just trying to have a good time you and treat you nicely, but not anymore." The blond said.   
"Stay away." I said. 

They ignored me and headed toward me. I know I'm not the strongest but I am not going down without a fight. And I'll be damned to let them have their way with me!   
As they came closer I took a couple steps backwards.   
My heel hit a rock.   
Without hesitation I quickly picked it and hurled it at one of them.   
But I missed. 

I immediately regretted it because I just broke someone's window.  
And it just wasn't anybody's window...   
It was the window that belong to the crazy masked men...   
The guys looked at the house then they looked at each other. 

"I-isn't that the house of those masked men?" The blond asked his friend. He gulped.   
"Y-yea..." He said. Then they turned to look at me.   
"You're fucking crazy." They said and ran away. 

Oh god... Oh god... What have I done... I stared at the house in disbelief but as soon as a light came on, on one of their rooms I ran.   
I have never ran this fast in my life.   
No... No... No...   
I fucked up.   
Those crazy guys will beat me up if I ever show my face around here. 

I made it to apartment and locked my door, I was gasping for air.   
I started to remember the rumours about those guys...   
On how they beat up other gang members...  
When people get tangled up with one of them they are hardly seen.   
Nobody even knows what the hell they look like!   
And because of that people don't know if it's actually them walking around the streets without those masks.   
Hell even the police doesn't do shit about it!    

I didn't bother to change or anything so I just went straight to my small room and got under the covers trying to calm my breathing.   
Don't worry... It'll be ok...   
It'll be ok....   
They don't even know where I live so everything will be alright.   
I whimpered. 

"Mom... Dad..." I whispered.   
"Help me..." 

After crying for a while, I eventually fell asleep.   
I was so deep in sleep that I didn't even notice my window being open.

End of Chapter.1


	2. Debut

Chapter.2 

It was cold when I awoke.   
I blinked a couple times before being fully awake.  
The floor was hard and my blankets were gone. 

I looked around and immediately noticed that I wasn't in my small apartment anymore, as I looked around there wasn't anything else in the room and there was only a small window up to my left letting the moon light shine through, meaning that it was still night.

"Where am I...?" I asked myself not expecting a response.  
I slowly got up but something shackled which startled me, I didn't notice it before but my ankle was tied in a metal chain attached to the ground, the chain was a bit heavy and it was long enough for me to walk around the room. 

I noticed there was two doors, one to my right which I walked over to and opened it, it was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and small bathtub, and two white yellowish towels. 

I exited out the room and closed the door. I looked the the other door that was now to my left, the anxiety in me was getting worse. 

Was I kidnapped?   
Oh my god...   
I held my hand to my mouth to come with a horrible realization.   
It was them.   
I really did piss them off. 

I tighten the hold to the doorknob and turned it.   
Locked. 

I let out a long sigh but it wasn't calming my anxiety if anything it was getting worse, I began to breathe heavily and my heart started to beat fast and it was getting harder to breathe. 

"Oh God No... No no no... No..." I said repeatedly and my tears were rolling down my cheeks, I started to get so scared. 

What are they going to do to me.   
I began to cry uncontrollably as I laid on the floor curled up in a fetal position crying in the dark cold empty room. 

I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke it was day time, since the room was a bit more lighter but it was still a bit dark, as I yawned I jerked to the sound of a door being unlocked. I panicked and shuffled to the corner of the room trembling and whimpering. 

Six men came in, they were dressed in hoodies, and black pants or jeans.   
They were wearing masks, except for one. 

One wore a black bandanna with some white outlines of some buildings and LA on it and at the top and it read Charles P. Scene, ok I know that's probably not his real name probably the brand name or something but he wore some dark shades and a black LA hat. 

The guy next to him was wearing some sort of a captains hat and was wearing a blue mask on its right side of the mask was a black print of a butterfly going down, and on his left side of the mask underneath the eye had a white 3, I also noticed he has a tattoo of the number 3 on his neck.

The next guy was wearing a white mask, he has really curly black hair, but he scares me the most, was that it only had two black holes for the eyes and two smaller holes for the nostrils and outline of the lips were visible on the mask, he was wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and black converse.

The next one looked more intimidating then the other one, since on his hockey mask were the eyes are were red but they dripped out red paint making it look like blood and he has a dollar bill glued to where the mouth should be, he was wearing a black hat and a dark grey hoodie with his hood up, he continued to look at me up and down so I moved on to the next one. 

This one was tall but he seemed to be the same size as the one with the 3 tattoo, he wears a black mask on his right side underneath the mask was 3 dots formed in the shape of a triangle and on his left side were the letters FM but the cravings were in gold, well not in real gold of course. He wears a black shirt with some green letters but his black hoodie was in the way.

And lastly this guy was skinner than the others and he has black sleeveless shirt on and he has two tattoo sleeves, he wears a red baseball cap and the mask its grey, the eyes had a faint shading of blue underneath the eyes, he also had pink duct tape covering his mouth, he was wearing black jeans and black vans. 

I didn't say anything, I didn't have the courage. 

"Hey."The one with the dollar mask said but I didn't respond. 

"You should know why you're here eh?" He said. 

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered it but it was hardly heard. 

"You broke our window with a rock.   
Why?" The white masked man asked. 

"I... I didn't mean to break your window, I was trying to defend myself." I said hugging myself tighter.

"From who sweetie?" The grey masked one asked. 

"From these two perverts, please I didn't mean to, I promise I'll pay for it so please let me go." I said shutting my eyes tightly. 

It got silent, what are they thinking?   
What's going to happen to me?   
Are they going to use me and kill me?   
Or keep me as a slave to satisfy their disgusting needs?   
Or just simply kill me, if so I choose that one, I would rather die than to be a slave for these crazy masked men.

"Its ok."

Huh? 

I opened my eyes and flinched a bit when I saw how close the grey masked man got really close. 

"You don't seem like a bad person, so you didn't mean to break our window right?" He said 

I nodded fast, maybe there was still hope.

"Is that what you expected me to say?" He said. 

Wait.   
What?

"This is fucking L.A baby! this is the real world.Did you expect to walk away or run away like a coward with no consequences? Well you're death wrong, sweetie." He said 

My eyes were wide.   
I was wrong... There really was no hope!They really are bad people... 

"You said you wanted to pay for the window right? Well you're definitely going to pay for it alright, right guys?" Grey masked man gestured towards the other guys, which they all nodded and chuckled in agreement. 

"H-how much?" I asked.   
Alright, maybe they just want money. If it's money they want, I'll give it to them no matter what! I just want to get away from them.

"Oh you're not going to pay with money, thats too easy and no fun." He whispered in my ear and I flinched back. 

"T-then-?" What? They don't money??? What do they want? 

"You're going to pay with your body." He said. 

End of chapter.2


	3. Sell Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope sells her soul to the six devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helping Dolly clean up her story as I upload them.

Chapter.3 

Did... Did I hear him correctly?Did he just said with my body? I cowered away from him 

"N-No, you can't do that!" I said raising my voice a bit as I hugged my self even more tighter.

"I'll pay whatever you guys want, please don't do this!" I said now I started to really cry. 

The grey masked man laughed along with the other five. These people are crazy, really fucking crazy! 

"Come." he said as he grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the chain on my leg and grabbed me by the arm and started to dragged me with the others, but I tired to fight him.

"N-No! Let go of me!" I yelled out as I tired to hit him, but the guy with the dollar mask got a hold of my other arm, but I didn't stop my squirming the rest of the guys went out the room as the two men were dragging me along. I squirmed, cried, and yell but nothing was working, they just completely ignored it.

We climbed up the stairs to this room and the two men finally let me go but they dropped me to the floor, I whimpered from the impact and I looked up and around the room only to realize that we were in a kitchen.

Did they wanted to do it here?? 

"Well here you go,   
You must clean this kitchen spotless." the grey masked guy said to me. 

"Um... What?" asked dumbfounded.

"Hey you wanted to pay for the repairs right? So you're going to use your body to pay for the window you broke." The white masked one said with his arms crossed and the other guys were laughing.

"Yo, this chica thought we were gonna rape her, haha." The black masked one said.

"Haha that's a good one, besides she's not my type." The one with the blue mask said.

"Meh she's ok for a girl, but I prefer my woman with curves, big tits and a sweet ass too." The bandanna man said. Hey, there's nothing wrong with my body! Ugh whatever men... They're all the same, even crazy masked men... Well that shouldn't surprise me.

"So... What you're saying is, I have to do the house work as to pay off the debt repairs of the window?" I asked.

"Well duh, you look like a bookworm aren't they suppose to be smart or something?" Grey masked man said. 

I could only look at him.   
Is he serious? Is it because how I am dressed? Ugh... I'm still in my working clothes, I wish I changed before I went to bed last night, but no I was in fear of these guys and look at how I ended up! 

"Well anyway, you have an hour to clean this kitchen, everything you need is underneath that cupboard.   
When you're done I'll give you your second assignment." Grey masked man said 

"Who are you guys?" I Asked them.

Damn... I must be insane to ask that.

There's no going back now since I kinda just blurted that out.. 

They were silent for a moment but grey mask spoke first "Deuce." He said shrugging. 

Next spoke the dollar masked man

"J-Dog." he said. 

"Johnny." the blue masked man said. 

"I'm Kurlzz." the white masked man said.

"Just call me Charlie." black bandanna man said.

"Funnyman or King Kong, whichever one you want to call me." The black masked man said. 

Ok so Deuce, J-Dog, Johnny, Kurlzz, Charlie, and FunnyMan I nodded after trying to remember their names or their street names. 

"Good, now get to work little maid, see you in an hour" Deuce said and the guys left but they locked the kitchen from the outside. 

I couldn't help bit glare at the door they left, damn those guys... 

Thinking they can come into my home, kidnap me and make me their maid!   
But I can't say anything or else they'll actually do something to me.

I looked around frantically to search for a door.

There was one to my right but unfortunately it was locked. 

And the kitchen window was too small for me to use and it doesn't even open. 

Great... Looks like im stuck here. 

I couldn't help let out a sigh, not just from frustration on what just happened and that im locked in here but I'm also a bit relieved that they weren't going to rape me.   
But I can't let my guard down. 

Who knows if they will eventually change their minds and act on it.

I looked around to see that the kitchen was really messy and gross. 

I didn't want to be their maid or slave in that matter. Man these guys are slobs, there's a bunch of dirty dishes all piled up in the sink, there's still more on that black table,   
And on the counters. 

There are 5 large garbage bags just laying around, there's a bunch of dead bugs on the window and it's dirty too,  
There are stains of food or liquids on almost everywhere. 

Bottles of beer and other booze are everywhere.   
And not just booze but a lot of cigarets butts all over. 

This will take forever to clean up! But if I don't get it all done within in hour who knows what they can actually do to me, they can beat me up if they're not going to rape me.   
I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil... More like 6 devils...

I let out a deep sigh and grabbed an elastic band that I had on my right wrist for work and tied my long black hair into a ponytail.   
I made my way to the cabinet underneath the sink, they had some dish soap, sponges, cleaning powder, spray and some rags, it could be useful. 

I moved most of the things out and notice an old box full of garbage bags. 

I grabbed that box and put it aside, I was going to need it later on. 

I put some white latex gloves on, I began to sort out all the dishes on the counter. 

I had put 15 dirty cups set aside 38 dirty culinary spoons, forks, knifes, and other utilities.   
8 dirty large plates.   
7 dirty medium plates.   
9 dirty small plates.   
8 dirty bowls.  
5 dirty pots.

That was like 90 dirty dishes! My lord... 

I then grabbed the already full garbage bags and put them far from everything else. 

I grabbed an empty bag and began to grab all the bottles and other recyclable things in the black bag.

In total there were around 50 empty beer bottles and 45 empty booze cans so that was like 95 together, these guys are like alcoholics or something.

I grabbed another black bag and began to fill in all the trash they had in, I glanced at the dirty clock which in surprise was working, I only had 35 minutes left... I let out a groan and continued putting the garbage into the bag, it filled out two bags. 

I snatched a blue rag and began to spray at the really dirty sink then began to wipe, rub furiously until my hands were getting tired and it started to show its silver shade again.

I glanced at the clock again and noticed I only have 25 minutes left, I let out a sigh, and put some dish soap into a medium size plastic neon green bowl and poured hot water, I started with the spoons, forks, knifes, then I started to wash the cups and drinking glasses.

Then went to the plates, bowls, and pots, I quickly dried them and searched to look where I can put it on its proper places, 

10 minutes left, I set all the garbage aside and the recycling bag separated from the other bags, I then sprayed the black table and with another rag I rubbed furiously over and over it until I got all the stains off. 

6 minutes. 

I grabbed the broom and swept the floor as much as I could and collected the dust and put it in the trash can. 

3 minutes. 

I got another rag, sprayed the counter and rubbed furiously like I did with the table, I then worked my way to the dirty windows.

Times up. 

I let myself fall to the ground, the room looked so different, I just need to get rid of the bags and hopefully that was enough, but still it looked better and cleaner did what it looked before, I let out a deep sigh but I flinched where I heard the door unlocking. 

End of Chapter.3


	4. Making Food.

Chapter. 4 

The six guys came in, the one with the bandanna, Charlie I think that's his name had a beer can with him and it almost made me groan in frustration, I just cleaned up like seriously.

"Wow, looks clean." Curly one said as he looked around. 

"Haven't seen the kitchen clean since we first moved here." J said next. 

"Wow, you have really outdone yourself sweetie." Douche said.  
I know thats not what his 'name' is but I'm calling him that now. 

"May I go now?" I asked tired. 

"Lady, do you think that with just cleaning the kitchen is going to pay that repair??? Nah, you can go when it's fixed." Douche said pointing a finger at me, all I could do is groan. 

"Ready for your next task?" The one with the black mask asked me, Funnyguy I think.

"Next task?" I asked, great if the kitchen was like that then just imagine how the rest of the house will look like! 

"It's 4 time to make us food." Douche said

"Yea I'm pretty hungry."Blue mask guy ... Johnny said 

"Yea me too!" Curly said 

"Food? Well sigh... What do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"Whatever you can make as long as its good, so we're giving you another hour so get started." Douche said as he and the rest of those bad guys exited the kitchen. 

I really felt like hitting something, I mean yes I understand that me doing housework for them until the debut gets paid seems fair but they should at least let me go home right? Like seriously what am I, their fucking slave?!?

I quickly shook my head and started to look franticly around on what to make them to eat. 

I opened the fridge to find it with a carton of half filled milk, some booze, eggs, three tomatoes and cheese. 

I sighed and looked around some other drawers, there was one with a plastic bag half full of coral pasta. I looked at the fridge then back at the bag. 

"Pasta it is..." I softly said and grabbed the bag and closed the drawer. 

~ One Hour Later ~ 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, dinner was ready, when I was cleaning the kitchen, I found where they kept the things to set the table and it looks pretty old, I can see that since they don't look like the type of people to have a nice family dinner all together. The table was set so the boys should be getting in here, I was really nervous, what if they don't like it? Now what will I do? Will they hit me? 

They unlocked the door and entered with their masks still attached, I wondered what they really look like.

They're all probably ugly as hell if they're all hiding their faces. 

"Smells good." Johnny said.  
"Yea what did you make?" Curly asked.

"I... I made pasta." I said in a whisper, I still can't properly talk to these guys.The Douche lifted my chin up.

"Hey talk like a normal person, it's not cute just because you're a girl and that really pisses us off when someone can't speak properly, now what did you make for us to eat?" He said as he let my chin go.

I don't care if they think im not cute, I just want to get the hell out of here, I wanna go home, don't they know that getting kidnapped by a bunch of masked man isn't something I want? 

I could only glare at him. 

"Pasta." said in a loud and irritated voice, he made a smirk. 

"That's better, now we have another task for you, but first you have to serve us and I'll give you your task when you're done." He said.

I sighed and went on to serve them, 

I served a large spoonful to Charles first.

"That's good." he said, I then put a spoonful of the tomato sauce which he made a gesture that, that was enough. 

I went on with the curly who I served two spoonfuls and one spoonful of sauce.

"Thank you so much, which by the way, what is your name?" He asked me, I was a bit taken back I thought they didn't care who I was.Should I tell him my name? If I don't and if they find out that I'm lying, surely they'll hit me.

"Penelope." I responded.

"Pretty name." he said, my cheeks warmed up a bit and whispered a thank you but I repeated it again louder, I hardly get complements like that.  

I moved next to Funny which I served him two spoonfuls of both pasta and sauce. 

"Thanks, this looks really good." he said facing me he really had a deep voice, and a bit of a Spanish accent, is he Mexican perhaps?   

"Thanks." I said. 

Next I served Johnny, one large spoonful and two spoonfuls of sauce.

"Man I haven't had a home cooked meal in like years." he said laughing a bit. 

"Well your welcome." I said 

"Yea thank you so much hon."   
He said. 

Huh, so far most of the guys have made really unexpected complements on how I cooked. I was pretty sure they would flip the table or something if I didn't make as good as they want it to be.

I moved on to Jay dog(?), I served him two spoonfuls of each.

"Thanks." That's all he said.

"Yea." I said back.

Last but not least the Douche,   
I served him what was left which was not that much, but then again everyone has the same small amount. 

"Just a pro tip, always serve me first. Now go clean the living room and do not come in here unless we call out to you Penelope." He said but mocked my name. I glared at him, what a spoiled brat.

"Go." He said gesturing to the door that lead to the living room im guessing. I sighed and entered. 

God help me.

End of Chapter. 4


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys discuss the plans involving Penelope.

Chapter. 5

-Normal P.O.V With The Guys.-

"Alright guys masks off!" Jordon said as he slipped his bandanna down. He loved his new bandanna that he got last week custom made by a friend.

"I didn't think we would be wearing the masks again too soon inside the house." Matt said as he placed his mask down. 

"Whatever man, let's eat!" Dylan said as he started digging in.

"This is pretty good." George said as he licked his lips.

"Man this chica can really cook, I'm starting to like her." Dylan said as he put a spoonful in his mouth.

"A day hasn't even passed and you're already judging her. Jezz and Yea, take out food isn't as good as this." Matt said 

"Yea I'm sick of take out, but the tacos from Del Taco will never get old." Jordan said then he chugged his beer then burped. 

"What do you think Aaron?" Jorel asked glancing at him.

The Deuce was silent for a moment, thinking over the situation, he remembered how that guy laughed at his face for the music he tried to make with Jorel, he never felt so humiliated, they're not hardcore enough... Well this plan should work, he'll show that fucker.

"The food is whatever, anyway you guys are real idiots." He said.

"What? How are we idiots?" George  asked.

"You know there's a reason on why we're doing this! We're only going to use this chance for show to show them we aren't to fuck with don't you guys want this chance?" Deuce said.

"Dude I'm not so sure about this plan anymore, like she's a pretty decent person and she didn't mean to break our window, like come on I'm sure there are other ways we can do this." Jordan said. 

"Guys, this neighbourhood are afraid of us, this is perfect this will get us the attention we need! We need to show how hardcore we are that we're aggressive because just making music is not enough, remember what that guy said???" He gritted his teeth as he remembered his mocking words. 

"That we're not tough or hardcore enough to make music of rock and roll, that we have no real experience of of being the baddest around, even Jeff is having second thoughts about this whole idea." Aaron said.

"Well if we're going to do this we shouldn't try to actually hurt her." Dylan said.

"If you don't want to go through this then I'll leave this band, go solo and good luck in finding a lead singer." Aaron said crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine we'll stick to the plan just don't go too far." George said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea she made us food." Matt said.

"Also Matt, Don't waste your time in getting to know her, she seems to be that type of girl that will try to seduce you with her shy acting just so she can take our shit and leave." Aaron said as he finished his food.

"She doesn't seem like the type to do that if anything it looks like she just wants to go home, what if she has a job? A family? Friends waiting for her?" George asked.

"She has no family, I can tell." Aaron said 

"Oh? That's kinda fucked up. How do you know?" Jordan asked tilting his head.

"While we were at her apartment there were no pictures of her family or friends, her calendar was full of work schedules, nothing with events for friends or family." Aaron explained.

"So basically we're just going to keep her hostage here for how long?" George asked.

"Relax I got that covered, we got to make sure that the bitch leaves here broken." Aaron said 

"Whoa, whoa, what the fuck do you mean by that?" George asked.

"Yea we don't mind to be scary as fuck but we can't beat up girls" Matt said. 

"Look we are obviously not going to whip her or beat her up, just be fucking rude to her, order her around like a maid, swear at her, even play around with her feelings then crush them so that when we kick her out she'll claim that we're really bad guys, we then release our next song they'll see how hardcore we are so they'll have to sign us up." Aaron said in excitement 

The guys looked at each other uncomfortably making Aaron's smile fade, he turned to Jorel.

"You're with me, right?" Aaron asked. Jorel hesitated but nodded.

"Of course man, we'll do our best right guys?" Jorel said as he looked at the guys.

"Yea whatever man." Dylan said.

"Sure." Jordan said.

"Fine." Matt said along with a sigh.

George didn't say anything he just looked irritated. 

"Well? George? Whats it gonna be? You with us?" Aaron asked waiting for his answer. 

"If you cross the line I am out of this plan. That was all George could say, he didn't agree with it completely but he has his own reasons to do so, just like the others do.

Aaron couldn't help but smirk.

"Its a deal then." Aaron said as he brought his mask to his face, along with the others putting their masks on. 

"Time to check how our little servant did in the living room" Aaron said a he stood up. 

But before he would check on her, he couldn't help but hope that this plan would go smoothly, that is if his buddies cooperate with this. 

•They better not fuck this up... I wonder what they think of all this?• Aaron thought. 

•Boobs...• Jordan thought. 

•Why did we have to kidnap a girl for fucks sake...• Jorel thought. 

•I wonder if she can bake?• Matt thought. 

•That chick would be my type if she had a bigger ass and tits...• Dylan thought. 

•I really hope Aaron doesn't take this whole thing too far. Like come on she's just a girl...• George thought. 

Aaron shrugged.   
•They probably don't care on what happens to her.• he thought then he went on to check on the their new maid.

End of Chapter. 5


	6. End of the Day

Chapter.6 

I was next assigned to my next fear.

The bathroom. 

I stood there in complete shock, I don't know what hurt most, my eyes or my nose, I coughed a bit from the odour. 

I grabbed a piece of cloth and sprayed it with one of the guys colognes which is weird since they smelled nothing like it.   
I wrapped it to my face like a bandana like that Charlie guy was wearing his. 

I can do this....   
I think I'll die from it. 

-One hour later- 

I ran out of there uncovered my lower part of my face, coughing and wiping away the tears.

That was horrible!  
These guys really are evil! 

I saw the Douche coming my way along with just J, I groaned. 

"How'd you do kid?" Douche asked as he looked inside the bathroom. I noticed how J kept looking at me up and down, I felt uncomfortable that I had to look the other way to avoid his gaze. 

"You did well kid." Douche said, I didn't say anything since I don't think he's expecting something for me to say. 

"Well it's 7, I'm going to give you a list of groceries that we need so here's $30, take anyone you want with you I have stuff to do, let's go J-Dog." Douche said as he gave me the crumbled $20 and $10 bills along with the list, 

It read:   
\- Beer  
\- Milk  
-Eggs   
-Bread  
-Ham  
-Sour Cream

I sighed and put the list and money in my pocket. I wonder if this is really worth it? 

I slowly entered the living room, seeing the other 4 guys, I didn't know who to take with me or actually I really don't want any of them to come with me. 

"I was asked to get groceries... And I need someone to come with me as dou- Deuce asked me to." I said trying to keep my voice loud and clear try to show no fear, but I think I failed as my voice trembled a bit and the way I am clutching my hands tightly at the hem of my black blouse.

They all kinda looked at each other as if silently debating on who will come with me, they didn't seem to want to as they just continue to do what they're doing. As I was about to offer that I would go by myself but Johnny spoke up first. 

"I'll go with you." he said standing up as he put his notebook down. 

I was about to protest but immediately kept my mouth shut, I really didn't feel like testing their patience so I waited for him to get a hoodie. 

When we headed out, the sun was setting, I looked at the direction of where the accident happened. Oh how I feel so much regret on that incident.

"This way." Johnny said as he went on the other direction   
I noticed how empty the streets were, well in this neighbourhood it was always empty and lonely due to the rumours about these crazy guys. 

I looked to Johnny and noticed how he wasn't really seeing or checking if I planned to run away, like I could do it. Just make a run for it. 

But...

This guy is really tall and his legs are pretty long, he would probably track me down anyway. I frowned and looked to the ground for a second then I looked up to him again. 

"You're not going to put me on a leash or hold my hand or something if I try to run?" I asked out of curiosity.  
He only laughed though, making me tilt my head a bit. 

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary I know you won't run away from a responsibility of paying a debt." he said as we walked 

"Why am I not allowed to go home?" I asked a little too boldly. 

"Like I understand that you guys think that, I'll run away to avoid paying back but, isn't this too much?" I asked carefully saying these words, I didn't want to piss him off or anything.

"I have a job, if I don't show up I could get fired, and I can't get fired, please." I pleaded to him.

He stopped and looked at me, it really irritated me that I couldn't see his face what is he thinking? Did he get annoyed with me? I started to panic that maybe I really did upset him that he'll slap me or something. 

Since there's no one around. No one to help me. 

"Tell me where you work." He finally responded.

"What?" I asked, taken back a bit 

"Where do you work?" He asked again.

"I work as a waitress at the Coffee Shop the one next to 7th Foss Street, near the city." I said. 

"Ok, I'll take care of it." He said and continued to walk. I followed behind him. 

"W-what do you mean by you'll take care of it??" I asked. A bit nervous on what he was suggesting. 

"I'll let you know by tomorrow." He said. 

We arrived at a small market, Johnny opened the door for me so I entered first then him.   
I grabbed the list from my pocket and gabbed a small basket then began to stroll around. 

I retrieved the eggs, milk, cheese, Sour cream, bread, and ham. Johnny went to get the booze. 

We went to pay for the stuff, a chubby man was working, he was a bit bald but a little bit of black/ grey hair sticking out from the the nape of his neck to his sides, he had a black moustache, and was wearing white and with a red apron, he looked up from his playboy magazine, he looked at me then at Johnny.

"Hey Mr. Johnny, how have you been lately? How's Charlie and the boys?" He asked Johnny.

I was surprised that the man knew him or the guys, I was hoping the man would ask him to take his mask off and I thought I could plead his help but that doesn't seem possible anymore.

"We've been fine Mr.Z you know partying, banging them chicks and fucking people up if they decide to fuck with us." He said. 

I looked at him for his way of swearing, well I guess it would fit them. 

"Haha, you haven't changed a bit Johnny, haven't seen you guys in while." He replied back at Johnny.

"Yep." Johnny said as he put the pack of booze on the counter and I began to put the items on the counter, the man then looked at me then back at Johnny. 

"And who is this little lady? Another one your lady friends? Ain't she a bit plain compared to your last woman Johnny boy?" Z asked looking at me as if I were a joke that made me scoff. 

Before Johnny could reply I spoke up first. 

"I am not one of his 'lady friends' I would never get with someone like him so don't just assume something like that, and don't ever look down on a woman like that, sir.   
Now how much is it?" I asked since this was out of frustration just from everything that has happened so far.

The man only laughed in amusement.

"You got yourself a fierce one Johnny boy" Z said as he laughed a bit along with Johnny, which was surprising since I said it was an insult.

"That'll be $27.78" he said   
I payed him the $30 bucks I was given and got $2.22 in change back, he packed it all up in three bags which I had to carry while Johnny had the beer. 

"Come by anytime again Johnny, See ya later kiddo." Z said waving at us, I give him a small wave as I continued my way back to the house with Johnny.

"Man you got balls to talk back at that guy." Johnny said. 

"I was not just going to let him look down on me like that. Who is that guy?" I asked, trying to calm myself down a bit. 

"Just an old friend from Charlie's side of the family." Johnny answered. I kinda waited for him to say anything else but his silence meant that he had nothing else to say. 

It got really awkward now until he spoke up again.

"You really are a strange one." Johnny said without glancing at me 

"You guys kidnapped me." I said and cringed at my response, but Johnny chuckled. 

"Touché kiddo." He said.

"I'm 18 you know." I said a bit irritated especially when someone treats me like a child. 

"Hey that reminds me but aren't you in collage or school or something like that?" He asked  
I sighed.

"I... I dropped out in my sophomore year." I lied, I didn't want to remember the incident that happened 2 years ago... What a shame. 

"Hey the guys and I didn't even enter college." He said.

"Im sorry but how old are you?" I asked a bit curious.   
"23" He answered. Huh, we're 5 years apart. 

"What about the others?" I asked being a bit more curious.

"Kurlzz is 21, So is Charlie and Deuce, J-Dog is 20, FunnyMan is 18." he said.

"Wait, you're 23??? Then that means that you're the oldest, why is the Deuce acts like he's the one in charge?" I asked.

"True but he and J-Dog are the ones making the money while the others have to work on a special project.'' He said. 

"Special Project?" I asked.  
"We're here." he said ignoring my question then we entered back to the house, Johnny went first while I followed behind. 

After that I brought the stuff in and gave Douche his change back. 

"Alright it's 8 theres nothing left for you to do, I'll be guiding you downstairs so I can give you your instructions for tomorrow." he explained as he put the change in his pocket. I could only nod. I followed him back to the basement.

He unlocked the door and lead me inside.

"Here." he said as he handed me some clothing. 

"Go take a bath, you stink of sweat and street, also you have to be awake before I come to unlock the door so you can make us all breakfast." he explained as he crossed his arms. 

"Isn't this too much? I mean why can't I just go home come back here early and do whatever chores I need to do and continue this routine until my debt is payed?" I asked as calmly and carefully as I could without upsetting this guy and getting hit. 

"Because we don't trust you yet, and if you really want that, then gain our trust, but more importantly gain mine." And with that he left and locked the door. 

What? Gain his trust? As if! If anything I sure as hell don't trust him or any of those other guys! 

I groaned and entered the bathroom and learned that there was no lock on the bathroom door. I groaned in annoyance at this.

So pretty much anybody can come in here while I'm either changing, on the toilet, taking a shower or something that'll invade with my privacy.   
I debated if I should take a shower or not, those guys are most likely too busy getting drunk and what not to come down here and bother me. 

So I ended up giving in and took a shower. It felt really good to finally take one after doing all that work. 

Wait, work... 

Shit! I worked tomorrow 3pm til 7pm that's not good, Sonja won't be happy that I'm not attending or anything. I should at least call to buy myself more time! 

I quickly shut the shower off and quickly dried myself off, I took a look at the clothing they gave me. A big red t shirt, black baggy shorts that go to my knees, and... 

Is that what I think it is? 

A fucking G string underwear.... 

And its neon green too, ew! What if that was one of his girlfriends underwear and now he expects me to wear it?????   
Oh hell to the fuck no! 

I sighed and went back to the bathroom and plugged the sink in and turned on the hot water,   
I grabbed my panties and soaked them in, I grabbed the hand soap and began to rub like crazy. 

After that was done and over with I put them somewhere to dry and just wore the baggy shorts with no underwear on. I didn't have a choice!   
But then I remembered what I had to do.

I was a bit hesitant at first but I can't afford into getting fired, even if he hits me, I don't care anymore. 

I began to pound on the door,   
"Hey! Open up! I need to talk to one of you!" I kicked and pounded the door, no response. 

This went on for a while as I cried out their names. 

"Hey!!! Curly????   
Funny???? Charlie???? Douche???? J????" I yelled out and I stopped. then I leaned towards the door.

"Johnny...." I whispered as I slid down in defeat. 

No one can hear me or they're just ignoring me. I am so getting fired...After lying on the ground I finally fell asleep.

End of Chapter. 6


	7. The Reason

Chapter.7 

"Penny! Penny! Penny! Look! Look!" I heard a small voice calling out to me.

"Natalie, where are you?" I asked looking around for her after I recognized the voice.

"Penny! I can fly!"

My eyes went wide open, I ran as fast as I could after her, "Natty!!!!" I screamed her nickname.

Natalie gave me a smile as she jumped off from the roof, spreading her arms out. 

"NATALIE!!!!" 

I woke up in an instant calling out her name, I looked around the room and didn't recognize the room and began to panic but then I remembered everything, everything that had happened yesterday.

I sighed and touched my cheek surprisingly it was wet.

I must've cried in my sleep. 

I stopped completely to remember the dream I had.   
"Natalie..." I whispered her name.

Suddenly the door opened up, and standing there the Douche entered the room, still wearing that grey mask. 

"Good you're awake, get ready and make us breakfast before the others wake up." He said and left. 

I blinked a couple times, then frowned, oh yea... These idiots decided that kidnapping me to pay the debut for breaking their window would be a good idea. 

I sighed then got up to get dressed, my panties were almost dry so I put them on anyway, I am not going to take the risk in either wearing that diseased g-string cloth or going pantieless. 

I walked upstairs and groaned when I saw they made another mess in the kitchen, I simply decide to do that later when they're all done eating. 

Douche or any of the others weren't here, I frowned but was a bit relieved that no one was here to bother me. 

I went to see what I could make them and when I saw what they did have, I smiled and grabbed the ingredients to start making breakfast. 

-An hour later- 

I was done setting the table and already served everybody else.   
I served myself but didn't sit at the table, I just ate at the counter of this kitchen. 

When I was done, I washed my dishes then the door swigged open and came in the boys with their masks on 

"Gasp!!! Eggs, with bacon and pancakes together!!!" Funny yelled out as he immediately sat down. 

He was about to take his mask off but stopped himself then looked at me then at Douche. 

"Right, you can start your chores in the living room now" he said as he sat down, I sighed and headed for the exit. 

Before I left Charlie called out to me. 

"Yo Chica, get me a beer will ya?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge then got a beer can for him, as I handed him the can of booze I noticed that Johnny was missing. 

"And Johnny?" I asked trying to be nonchalantly. 

"What about him? You don't need to be concerned about what he does alright? Go." Douche responded.

I glared at him and left to clean their stupid living room.

-Normal POV-

The guys took their masks off,   
"Finally!" Dylan said and began to devour his pancakes.

"Hey man calm down, at least try to enjoy the food." Matt said as he took a bite. 

"Man, this is really good, she really knows how to cook she would definitely be a definitely a keeper." Matt said. 

As they were talking while eating Aaron couldn't stop to think about what happened when he opened her door. 

Before he unlocked her door he her crying for someone named Natalie. 

And when the crying calmed down that was when he opened the door. 

Who was Natalie? This girl has no one to cry over, did this girl actually has friends or family? 

Aaron was starting to get both worried and annoyed about the matter that Jorel noticed the drastic change in his friends mood.

"What's up?" Jorel asked him interrupting his thoughts. 

"Where exactly did Johnny said he was going?" Aaron asked, he thought he should keep the Natalie thing to himself.

"He wanted to look for a job, I mean; we do need the money." Jorel responded. 

"Damn... Speaking of work, I'll see ya guys later and I'll talk to Jeff to convince him to come back." Aaron said as he put his mask on and left.

"Well what now?" Dylan asked. 

"We might as well get back to work on that project. Don't forget to not remove your masks while she's around." Jorel said. 

"Fine let's get going." Jordan said picking up his bandana.

-Penelope's POV-

It was already 7:30 and Johnny has not return yet, Douche already came back from his job an hour ago. 

The guys mostly stayed in a room while I was cleaning and making food for them. 

They ate, they made bigger messes sigh... I wanted to ask when will Johnny get back, but I remembered how Douche got upset with that question and also I shouldn't care what they do or shouldn't do unless I am involved. 

My job was done for the day and now I am locked back to this room. Which sucked because there was nothing to do in here. 

Half an hour went by after exploring the room I found a ripped crumbled piece of paper, there were words on it as I was about to un crumble it I heard the door unlocking so I quickly stuffed it to my pocket and looked to see who it was. 

Douche. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, I had the urge to be sarcastic. 

"Nothing as you can see." I said hoping that he won't get upset by my tone and answer.

"Good, I have something I want to ask you." Douche said.

"What?" I asked. God lord, what does he want? 

"Who is Natalie?" 

The question caught me completely caught me off guard. 

"I heard you calling out her name when I first came in this morning." He continued. 

He heard me? When I was dreaming- no. More like when I was remembering. 

"It's... It's none of your concern." I said glaring at him. This is a private matter of mine, he has no right to know anything about me or my past. 

"Actually it is." He said as he got closer, I backed away as far as I could, but my back hit the wall. 

"There are many ways that I can make you talk Penelope and I would not mind one bit to try them." He said as he got closer to my face and then he whispered in my ear. 

"Do you?" 

I pushed him away from me, he looked a bit surprised by my sudden action as I was also surprised as well, I may fear for the worst but I won't hesitate to fight for my own private manners. 

"I-I am only here to pay off my debut, and once I am done, I will leave and you and your buddies won't ever have to see me again." I said hoping he would take the hint and just let me be.

I could tell Douche made a frown despite the fact it was covered by that pink duct tape of his mask.

"Fine let's make a deal, you answer my question, and I'll answer yours." He said crossing his arms. 

"No need, since I have no questions to ask of you" I said. 

"Bullshit, I can tell you're extremely curious about me and the others, like who exactly are we, what are we planning, our identities and most importantly." He leaned in a little closer to my face. 

"The real reason on why we kidnapped you." He said.

The real reason? There's a real reason on why I got kidnapped? Its not just to pay off a debut? 

"I... Im not curious! I don't care!" I said in frustration, god! I just wanted him to leave me alone!

Douche only chuckled. 

"You tell me who is Natalie and what relationship you have with her, then I'll answer your questions, I'll let you think it over tonight, I expect an answer soon." And with that he got up and left locking the door behind. 

I was so pissed, if I wasn't doing this to pay that debut, then why the hell am I here then?

My frustration made me shaking and tears began to fall out of my eyes as the anxiety began to creep up on me. What the hell is going on? I slowly sat on the ground. 

"I just wanna go home..." I said to myself as I hugged my legs. 

What felt like 20 minutes or more must have passed, I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door unlocking, that made me quickly get up, I wiped the tears from my cheeks, I'm not going to let him see me cry. 

Instead of Douche it was Johnny. 

Did he just get back? 

He closed the door behind him and walked over to me. 

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" He said, I scoffed.

"What do you care?" I said harshly. 

"This girl... Is that anyway to talk to someone who just prevented you from getting fired???" He said.

My eyes went wide at that. 

"What?" I'm not getting fired?  
I'm not in trouble then??? What did Sonja say???" I asked going up his face, getting on my tippy toes, not caring how close I was to him.

He leant backwards a bit, startled by my sudden action. 

"You know, a thank you would be nice." He said as he gently pushed me away from invading his space. 

"Yes, thank you so much Johnny." I said trying to sound whatever.

"You're quite welcome, after arguing with the woman we came to a conclusion. I am now filling your spot in for you." He said. 

"You're filling in for me?" I asked. 

"Don't worry about the pay, everything I get paid for, goes to you ok?" He assured me.

"Oh thank you so much Johnny!" I said smiling, despite the anxiety I felt minutes ago.

I was so relieved now, Sonja will most likely get really pissed off for not letting her know what exactly is going but at least I'm not getting fired.

"Heh, no problem kiddo." Johnny said, my smile quickly faded after I remembered the conversation I had with Douche. 

"Why am I exactly here Johnny? Deuce said there was a real reason on why you guys kidnapped me." I said. 

Johnny only stared at me. I hated it when they did this, so silent. Can't see their faces but knowing they can see mine.

Why are they keeping me here? Are they planning to sell me or something? 

"I'm guessing Deuce said something to you?" Johnny said interrupting my thoughts. 

"Well yea, that's pretty much what I just said! he said there was a real reason on why you guys kidnapped me, what exactly are you guys planning?" I asked a bit annoyed because there's a chance he doesn't want to tell me either but I'm really hoping this guy has the heart to tell me. 

"I think it is best that Deuce tells you that himself, just continue working until the debut is paid, then once it's paid you'll see." He said. 

I couldn't help but just stare at him in disbelief.They really are planning something evil. 

"What? No I need to know now!" I exclaimed as I took a step towards him. 

"Hey!" He said very sternly making me take a step back, I felt my heart racing as I realized that I am still at risks at getting hit. 

He sighed then just said;

"You should rest, Deuce will be working in the morning, he'll be back at 5:30pm and since I am doing your shifts for you I will also be leaving, J-Dog also works in the morning, he'll also be back at the same time as Deuce, so Kurlzz will unlock your door." Johnny explain. 

I didn't answer back but I made a small movement to let him know I heard him. 

After a moment of silence,  
Johnny bid me a good night before leaving. After he left I let my self fall to the ground and started sobbing. 

A couple minutes later I calmed down a bit, I shouldn't be weak not like last time.   
I can't let it divide me. 

I then felt the paper in my pocket, nearly forgetting about it, I took it out un-crumbling it, It was hard to read what's on the paper due to a lot of erasing, and scribbles, just crossed out however I did make out a couple words. 

"Hollywood Moscow... The Sun God... Slow... Come give me more..." I turned the paper around.

"The pain away... To the Last." I read out loud, what was this? A poem? 

I looked around the paper but it was still pretty ripped and what not.Why is this downstairs? I sighed and stuffed it in my pocket for now. 

For the next three hours or what felt like three hours of just staring at the wall thinking... And thinking... 

Douche says that there's a real reason on why I am here, these guys are really sketchy and if I stay here longer, who knows what they'll do to me.

I thought of a bunch of theories on the reason. 

A: They will sell my body to a sick pervert for their own sick pleasure so they can have more money for their booze.

B: Sell my organs for money. 

C: Maybe they'll just keep me as a servant for the rest of my life. 

D: Perform a sacrifice ritual on me so they can live immortal. 

Those were my top theories, even though I kinda have my doubts on that last one but you can never be sure.

I cannot allow them to succeed with whatever plan they have with me. 

I have a plan. 

I am getting the hell out of here tomorrow.

End of Chapter. 7


	8. Freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has a plan to escape, but will she succeed?

Chapter.8 

I didn't sleep. 

I had to be prepared if I wanted this plan to work, I cannot take down all 3 guys by myself but I know a way how. 

The door unlocked to reveal a creepy white mask. 

Curly. 

"Morning Penelope." He said in a hoarse voice, he must've just woken up. Perfect. 

"Morning." I said with no emotion in my voice, Curly continued to stare at me. 

"Well? Aren't you coming? The guys are hungry." He said and headed upstairs, I followed behind him. 

He left me alone in the kitchen which was messy once again, but I didn't care, not anymore, with this plan it won't be any concern of mine. 

I got out two glasses of milk and one can of booze, I made toast with butter for the guys, I reached into my pocket and took out 6 pills. 

Last night as I was searching for anything that could be useful for me, I looked in the bathroom, and checked this small cabinet that had a bunch of drugs for different types of medication one of them was a sedative drug. 

I took all the pills it had on that box and put them in my pocket, the effects last around 6-8 hours so that gives me a lot of time to make my get away, I also found a hair pin, which was really rusty but it'll be useful for me, so I put that in my pocket. That's it. 

This time I'm moving away from L.A. I'll just have to start over again. 

I crushed the pills as quietly and fast as I could before putting it in their milk, and one mixed in with the toast and butter. 

I knocked at the door. 

"Food is ready." I said and waited for Curly to open the door, when he did he lead me to the living room where the other where sitting watching t.v.

I set their drinks and food down at the table. 

"Whoa, whoa, only buttered toast and milk?" Funny said sounding a bit disappointed, I really had the urge to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"There is not much in the kitchen, but there is cereal." I said. 

"I'll take some cereal." Curly said 

"Ok." I said and went back to the kitchen which Curly closed the door after entering the kitchen. 

I went back and began to get the cereal and milk, got out a bowl and prepared the cereal.   
I called out again, and Curly unlocked the door. He looked a bit slumped, which was good since that meant the drug is taking effect just a little while longer before it does it's job.

I tired not to grin when I saw that Funny drank his milk as so did curly and Charlie ate his toast. 

A few minutes passed and Charlie asked if I was gonna eat something, I shook my head indicating I wasn't hungry at the moment, hunger was the least of my concerns.

A few more minutes passed by as I watched them finish eating, the drug should be taking effect by now.

"Man, I am so tired..." Funny said with a yawn. 

"Ugh, me too I mean I could just sleep right now..." And with that Charlie was asleep along with Funny. 

I turned to Curly who wobbled a bit then he fell onto the couch along with the other two.

"Yes!" I yelled out in a cheer.

I'm free! I can finally leave! I cannot stay here for one more second! 

I run to where the door was and tried to open it but it was locked, I checked the guys pockets but none had any keys. 

I can't be panicking now and wasting time to find the key, I just then remembered about the hairpin that I had in my pocket, I fished it out of my pocket and undid it. 

I then start to pick at the lock, it wasn't working since I am rushing and that's not going to work. 

I took a deep breath, calmed my nerves then I tired again but slower, remember the technique Penelope... It's all about the tumblers like that book taught me.

I gave it one more twist then the door unlocked. I didn't give it a second thought. I ran, ran away to freedom. 

I managed to make it to my beat up apartment. But when I reached to my room, the door was already opened I slowly entered and gasped when I saw I've been robbed...

Could it have been because when the guys kidnapped me, they didn't bother to at least close the door? 

I wanted to yell, but I didn't want to attract anyone. 

I had to get out of here, it's not safe. 

"It's never been safe." I whispered to myself, I looked around to see what they left behind. 

Nothing. 

I was about to give up when I just remembered something, the closet! 

I ran to the closet and swigged it open, yes it was empty but I grabbed a piece of wood and pulled out the large chunk, and smiled in relief when I saw that it was still in there, a small space hole with a box, it contained some clothing just in case of emergencies. 

I grabbed the box, and luckily it didn't just have clothing but I left my old gym bag when I was in Middle School, tsk it had hearts all over well it was pretty cute...

I shook my head, no time to admire it! I have to leave! I stuffed the extra clothing and opened my gym bag and smiled widely, in there was $300 and a folded note that read: 

In case of an emergency I saved this money for you, my future self, please use it in case something goes bad.  
Love, past Penelope - 2002

This was two years ago when I worked my butt off for all that money before I ran away, didn't think I would actually be using it now, I grabbed the money including the note then once I had everything set, I ran outside looking to my left and right, I came from the left so we better go to the right. 

I ran to the city which was a 35 minute walk from the neighbourhood, I glanced back with a sad face. I really thought I wouldn't have to run away again but I had to. I sighed and continued my run away. 

-Normal POV- 

Aaron got back with Jorel and George, they decided that since they all got off at the same hour they might as well walk home together and continue talking about the project. 

"I wonder how's it going for Penelope..'" George wondered out loud.

"She better have done some thinking..." Aaron said mostly to himself. 

Jorel was only hoping that Dylan saved some weed so he can smoke that joint, but he was also a bit curious on what the cinderella made to eat, he was getting hungry. 

"Alright guys, let's put our masks back" Aaron said as he took his mask from his bag and put it on along with George and Jorel with their masks.

"Hey do you guys notice that the door is open?" Jorel asked as they got closer to the house. 

"What the fuck?" George said and he ran up to check inside. 

"Um guys... You might wanna come take a look at this." George said then Aaron and Jorel ran in and looked around. 

Jordan, Dylan, and Matt were passed out sleeping on the couch.

Jorel went to check their pluses, and Aaron went out downstairs to see where Penelope was. 

"Well they're not dead they're just sleeping." Jorel said as he was nudging the guys in attempt to wake them up but they got Jordan snoring in response. 

George sighed and went to the kitchen, then came back with a bowl of water and dumped it on their faces, causing them to wake up in alert.

"Ahh! Hijo de puta! That's cold!" Dylan cried out.

"Ugh! What the fuck man?!?" Jordan yelled out at George taking off his shades and bandana that were now soaking wet.

"Sigh... And these were new..." Jordan  said in disappointment looking at the now wet bandana. 

"Yawn! What year is it?" Matt asked as he stretched from the floor. 

"Would you care to explain on what the hell happened?" George asked, before any of the guys could reply, Aaron came in very angrly. 

"She ran away." Aaron said then he walked up to them. 

"She must've used a sleeping drug on your guys drinks then she must've found your keys or something then she escaped." Aaron explained as he took out the small empty medicine box. 

"Why do we even have that?" Jordan  asked. 

"Sigh... I brought it since I've been having trouble sleeping." George said a bit annoyed to Jordan's obvious question and for remembering those nights. 

"Well stop wasting time, we have to look for her we cannot have the risk in having her escape and letting the police know, it will ruin everything." Aaron said.

"Shit.... He's got a point." Matt said. 

"Hey guys we should just leave the kid alone." George said.

"But if we do that, the police will lock us up." Dylan said.

"Sigh... I knew this was a bad idea." George said irritated. 

"Quit complaining, let's go the chances are that she's in her apartment, her job, or the city but that's around half an hour away, so I'll go to the city who wants to come?" Aaron asked.

"I'll go." George said, he wanted to be there incase if they actually did find her so he cannot let Deuce hit her or something. 

"Alright, Kurlzz, Jorel go to that Caffe on Foss street as George claims that's where her work place is." Aaron instructed them and they nodded then headed out the door.

"Jordan, and Dylan you guys go to her apartment look for her or any trace where she can be." Aaron instructed them next.

"Now? But my bandana is soaking wet thanks to you ass wipe." Jordan said annoyed at George but George just flipped him off.

"Well go dry it or something, but hurry." Aaron said as he grabbed his keys. 

"Let's go George." He said heading out and Johnny followed behind.

Jordan sighed in frustration, he knew he needed something to cover his face before anybody in the neighbourhood could know his identity. He went downstairs to the laundry room and looked around. 

"Hey Jordan man hurry up!" Dylan yelled from upstairs. 

"I will if you quit your damn whining!" Jordan yelled back, he groaned as he looked at the different soaps and laundry stuff, he shrugged as he shoved his bandana with those other clothes that have not been washed in months. 

He figured he might as well wash it since it's got stains on it so he added different soaps and other laundry liquids into it then turned it on. 

"Ha! Laundry is so easy." Jordan said feeling proud of himself, and then headed upstairs, he then stopped and remembered that he still needs something to cover his face.   
He doesn't want to wear a mask because they're so fucking uncomfortable and because they didn't have any other masks around. 

He looked around the living room to see what he could find.   
"Jordan man! Let's go already!" Dylan yelled out from the front door. 

"What am I suppose to cover up with?!?" Jordan yelled back. 

"I don't really give a rats ass man, just wear a paper bag to cover yo ugly ass up haha!" Dylan joked. 

"Dick... Wait..." Jordan said then looked at the small table near the couch and saw a taco bag from a few nights ago.

"That's it!" He said and grabbed the bag. 

"Man I swear I am leaving his ass behind." Dylan said then Jordan finally showed up to the door. 

"Alright you little bitch let's go." Jordan said. 

"It's about damn time you-." Dylan looked at him, then laughed. 

"What the fuck man? Is that a bag from Del Taco?" Dylan asked as he started cracking up again. 

"Shut up Jackass..." Jordan said annoyed and pushed him out the door causing Dylan to fall from the small front door steps. 

"Ah! You asshole!" Dylan  said getting up. 

Now Jordan was the one who was cracking up. 

"Ho ho man! You looked like an idiot! Hahaha." Jordan said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Haha, man you suck at being funny and yet you're still funny when you're not." Jordan said as he walked up beside him. 

"Oh shut it Jordan." Dylan said as he dusted himself off. 

-Back To Penelope's POV- 

I made it to the big city, I have to be careful though, the people here are very dangerous, that's what my parents used to tell me before we moved away from the city back then. 

When I arrived the first thing I did I went to this small restaurant, I am starting to get a bit hungry and I need to think what else I need to do. I cannot go to the police that's a big no.

I ordered my food, and took a sip of my water as I waited for my food.

Those guys were a bit scary in a way but I managed to get away from them so that's surprising. 

Even though I was only hostage for a day and half who knew what they are like to be around with. 

I took another sip. 

I'm glad I got away but I can't relax yet. I got out a map from my bag that I recently brought and opened it up, I looked to what my next destination is and I have to get my identity changed. Again. 

San Diego. 

I want to move there. I folded the map and shoved it back into my back bag again. The waitress came back with my food. It's about time. 

After the restaurant I decided to check out the bus stations on where they can take me to San Diego. It will take around 2 hours to get there. 

I went to the front desk and asked for a ticket to San Diego.   
Bad news is that the last bus to San Diego just left so I will have to come back tomorrow morning. 

I brought my ticket and headed out to see where I can stay.   
I only have $238 left so I will need to find a really cheap hotel. 

I haven't been able to explore Los Angles too much so I'm pretty sure I'm a bit lost. I sighed and asked for the time to a random stranger. 

10:25pm it's a bit late. I should seriously look for a hotel really quick it's not safe durning the nights. 

I walked faster and tired my best to stay close to where it's crowded. As I walked the less people where walking. 

Oh No. 

It is now 11 and I am now an an empty street. This is so stupid... Such a large place and I cannot find a hotel or even a motel. 

I was about to cross the street but I noticed a bunch of tall big guys wearing black or dark coloured hoodies, I decided not to cross paths with them so I rejected the idea of crossing the street.

Those guys seemed to have noticed my hesitation and now they are crossing to street over to me, I tired to ignore them but I didn't want to look back, there were around 7 guys and they began to call me out and whistle at me. 

Keep going. 

I began to walk faster, I was in the point of just running. I could hear them getting closer. 

"Hey baby girl, where are you heading?" One of them said.

"Dayum girl, You really have a nice ass." Some them started laughing. I began to panic. 

"Hey girl we just want to get to know you." Another said.

"We'll be gentle, we promise." Another said.

I knew this would provoke them but I had to try anyway.   
I ran. 

They ran. 

This felt almost like deja vú to me when I broke that stupid window. 

I was so scared that I tripped on my own and fell to the dirty ground hitting my nose hard. I let out a small cry as I slowly lifted my head but as soon as I did that, blood began to pour out from my right nostril. 

The 7 guys surrounded me. 

"Help..." I whimpered out I could taste the bitter copper on my lips as the blood continued to drip out. 

"Aw, look who has boo boo." One mocked then laughter came from the others. 

One guy helped me up, only he was rough as he yanked my arm up.

"You know, if only you would've gone with us to have some fun, you wouldn't have hit yourself." The guy who helped me out said pulling me close to him. 

I was pissed.

"It's people like you that I got kidnapped in the first place!" I yelled out and straight out punched him. He let go of me as he held his jaw in pain. 

"You're gonna regret that!" Another guy said as he charged at me I dove in between his legs and tired to make a run for it again, I knew it was hopeless since there were so many of them but I will not go down without a fight. 

The guy tackled me down to the ground and got in between my legs holding my wrists down. I squirmed and kicked anything to get this oaf off of me. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled out repeatedly. The guy snickered then I was surrounded by them. The one who I punched in the jaw ran up and kicked me to my right side I let out a pained cry.

"Bitch!" He yelled out as he kicked me on my side again three more times, I was crying loudly as I could feel my side on fire. 

He was about to give me another kick when he got stopped.

"Hey man, you're going to break her!" The one that tackled me down stopped him and pushed him aside. 

"Besides I caught her first unlike you guys so I should get the fun first." He said and made me turn on my back, I cried out as he did that because he gripped my sides making me scream from the pain.

"Search her bag." He said as he touched my lips down to my neck. Disgusting pig. 

I could hear them opening my bag and ruffling through my bag. 

"Woot! I found $238!" One hollered out. "San Diego?" He said as he held it in the air.   
I looked at the ticket in his hand. 

My only ticket to freedom. 

The guy noticed on how I was looking at the ticket, he chuckled.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere doll." And with that he ripped it up. 

My eyes went really wide and I began to thrash wildly around now.

"No! No! No! NO!" I cried out. 

"Looks like you're not going anywhere anymore sweetie." The guy who was on top of me said bit whispered the last word to my ear, he kissed my cheeks and ran his hands over my chest. 

I cried and cried not just for the pain from my nose, and my sides but knowing that I'll never be free. 

Natalie, my parents they all left me in this cruel world and whenever I tired to leave something always get's in my way. 

The man began to pull my shirt up to my chest revealing my black bra, he cupped my breasts while kissing my neck. 

All I could do was stare at the ripped pieces of my only ticket to freedom. I cannot buy another one because when this is all over they'll kill me but if they just leave me, they'll leave me broken they'll get away with my money and my virginity. 

I whimpered when he put his hand into my pants. I looked around and saw the guys undoing their belts or unzipping their pants. I shut my eyes I don't wanna be here, I wanted to leave my body as it was going to happen.

Suddenly a gun shot, shot near us causing everybody including me to jump up from the sound. 

The men all looked around to see where the shot came from, I also looked around to see who it was, but I was just glad that something interrupted this rape scene.

"I would suggest that you and your buddies get the hell away from that kid." The voice yelled out. 

Wait... That voice, oh god it can't be... 

"Look man we don't want any trouble." The man said holding his hands up as he slowly got off me, the rest of the other guys started to back off. 

It gave me a better view of who is was. 

"Johnny." I whispered softly.

Wearing a grey hoodie with his hood up and his blue mask on, pointing a gun at my molesters. 

"Well you won't be getting any if you step away from her." Johnny said stepping forward.

The guys looked very hesitated to move they looked at each other then they glanced at me, they looked at Johnny again and they all run away not before the guy who kicked me gave me a deadly glare.

I was starting to feel very dizzy I think I might have a mild concussion from that fall. 

I heard Johnny running to me he kneeled down beside me, he started saying something but I couldn't understand what he was saying. 

The whole world felt like it was spinning. Johnny tired to cover me up with my ripped shirt he kept telling me something but I still couldn't make out what he was saying. I am not free. 

I think I'm going to pass out but not before I heard the last thing he said and this time I did hear it very clear and well.

"Penelope."

End of Chapter.8


	9. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to the house of the masked men, how will she react?

Chapter.9 

-Normal POV- 

George scoffed as the guys ran away, there's so many scumbags around this town. 

George ran to Penelope's side.   
"Hey kiddo, stay awake ok? We're gonna get you out of here." George said as he looked over her and tried to cover her up with her ripped shirt.

"Why did you have to run away? Hey stay with me kiddo don't you dare go to sleep!" George said as he held her head, he noticed that her eyes were closing.

"No no no don't you dare kid!" George said but her eyes slowly closed. 

"Penelope." He said hoping that she wouldn't go unconscious but maybe that was for the best at the moment, he sighed as he noticed that her shirt would not cover her well so he took his mask off, he let her down again, he got up and took his grey hoodie off, he made her sit up and took the ripped shirt off from her, he stopped for a second when he noticed that a large angry looking bruise had formed on her right side of her waist. 

George sighed and shook his head and put the grey hoodie on her. 

"You really must be out of your fucking mind kid." George said. He noticed the random gym bag on the ground so he laid her down again and went to check it out. 

He picked up the bag and it contained some clothing, a map, and a map. He unfolded the note then read it, after he read it he glanced at Penelope.

"You really wanted to get away from us huh?" George said as he folded the note back to her bag but noticed that the money was gone. 

"Those assholes must've taken it." George murmured to himself as he walked back to Penelope's side, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the car with Aaron waiting.

"What the fuck happened?" Aaron asked as he saw George walking back with Penelope in his arms. 

"Luckily I found her in time, these assholes were going to molest her." George explained as he opened the door and placed Penelope in the back seat.

"Did they beat her up?" Aaron asked as he looked at Penelope's face. 

"Damn..." Aaron said and began to search for something in the car.

"I think so, they must've punched her in the face causing her to have that massive nose bleed, and they kicked her sides real badly too." George said. 

"Bastards... Here clean her face." Aaron said as he handed him a bottle of water but it was half full, along with a box of tissues.

George took the water and tissues, he opened the water bottle, and began to pour some water on the tissues, after the tissues were wet he began to clean the blood off her face. 

As George was doing that, Aaron started the engine and drove back to the house. At this point George knew what he had to do.

-Penelope's POV-

"Ha ha! Her parents don't love her!"

"They left her all alone ha ha!" 

"They got tired of you ha ha!"

"Your parents hated you so much that they even killed themselves! Ha ha!" 

"Unloved!"

"Unwanted!"

"Loner!"

I always believed I was unloved by my parents, and I always believed that it was my fault they died.I was crying from their rude remarks, always cried because of their laughter. Even the adults thought the same. They may not have shown it but they would always whisper to each other that I must've been really unwanted.

I was an orphan no one wanted to adopt me because they were afraid they would end up like my parents.

Suicide victims.

At the age of 14 I ran away, I moved to L.A because it was closest. Got a job. Got an apartment at the age of 16 it was really tough for me but I managed. Never made any friends because I hated everybody.

I always tired to commit suicide myself but I guess I was too afraid to actually leave this world. I am a coward.

At first I was a slave to my own self pity but now I am a slave of 6 masked man.

I awoke in a cold sweat as I remembered on who found me. 

They dragged me back... 

No... Oh god no... I'm back... I'm back into being a slave. 

I noticed that I was not in the basement but in a different room, it was very messy since there were a lot of stuff out of place and just a lot of trash on the desk, night table and even near the bed. I groaned in disgust whose ever room this is needs some serious cleaning.

I lifted my body up but stopped as soon as the pain on my side started to hurt. "Ouch... Ahhh.. Damn it..." I whispered as I held my side. 

"Damn bastard..." I said remembering on what happened to me last night.   
I let myself fall back to the creaky mattress and cringed at the pain on my side. 

I sighed. I was too weak to do anything. Then I heard the door opening up, I glanced at the door to see who it was. 

Douche. 

"Good you're awake, you've been asleep for 12 hours at least." He said. 

I didn't respond. 

"I know you're awake Penelope." Douche said as sat down on the bed. 

"That was very stupid of you to run away like that, and it looks like I was right, you were worried. You do care." He said mocking me. 

"About what?" I said in a low voice but didn't put any emotion to it.

"The real reason remember?" He said.

"I don't care." I responded.

"Liar. You wouldn't have run away like that if you didn't, you were scared." Douche said getting closer to my face.

How dare he! Of course I'm fucking scared, they kidnapped me, god knows what they really wanted do me.

"Who wouldn't be? When 6 masked man decide to kidnap you then it turns out that there was no debut to actually pay for, who knows what they can do to you." I said getting really pissed off, I may be scared but it seems like I am way more pissed off than what I should be, since it's making me bolder.

"If you do not want whatever is coming, whatever you think is what we're going to do to you, you can stop it by answering my question from yesterday, who is Natalie?" He demanded.

"None of your business." I snapped back immediately as I glared at him.

He went silent for a moment then he pressed hard where I was hit, I let out a cry from the sudden action.

"Remember how I said that there are other ways I can make you talk? Well I guess it's time to use it then." He said as he squeezed harder, I cried out and tired to push him away.

"No! Stop!" I cried out. 

He retreated his hand away from my side, I could feel the tears in my eyes forming but I will not allow him to see me cry. Then he got on top of me and began to stroke my face. 

"Those guys may not have had the chance to have their way with you, but maybe I will." He said as the mouth of his mask touched my neck, I began to squirm as I felt the duct tape touching my neck, I tired to push him off me but he gripped my side harder making me cry out in pain and my squirming began to get wilder.

"No... Please..." I cried out.   
He made a movement from his mask and this time I felt his lips touching my neck, he unzipped the hoodie all the way down exposing my bra as he kept trailing kisses down my neck to my collar bone.

"No! Stop!" I yelled out trying to push him away but every time I did that he would grip my side as hard as he could, making me stop and crying in pain. 

He put his mask back to place and snaked his hand up, he slowly reached to my breasts and gave one a squeeze, my eyes went wide open and I gave in.

"Natalie was my sister!" I yelled out, he stopped then he removed his hand from my breasts but rested his hand on my stomach. 

"And...?" He asked.

Tears began to pour out my eyes.

"Natalie was my sister, she was only 4 years old and I was 7 years old when she passed away." I said.

"What happened to her?" He asked and retreated his hand away from my chest.

"We were playing on the roof, we talked about having super powers, she said that she wished that she had the ability to fly away, and when I wasn't looking she went to run at the edge of the room to prove that she can fly if she believed she began to call me out, yelling out my name to watch her fly, I tired to stop her." I said then very quietly I continued

"When she jumped off, she landed in a very horrible shape. I had to watch her suffer as she was dying, watching as she tired to yell or cry, I watched how she struggled. I was too much on my shocked state that I didn't do anything to help her." I said now crying uncontrollably, it was so horrible, how her body was trying to move looking at me with those eyes and yet all I did was watch her. 

"Is that why you were calling out to her?" He asked. 

I couldn't talk anymore so I just nodded. I felt as Douche got off from me and began to stroke my hair very oddly softly.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?." He said and with that he left. 

What an asshole.

He made me think back on that horrible memory. 

As soon as he left I quickly zipped the hoodie back up before pulling the covers up to my chest, then turned ignoring the pain on my side. 

I stared at the cracked ceiling as my tears were rolling down the side of my face. 

"Natalie... Mom, dad..." I whispered. 

"Is this my punishment? Is it because I didn't save you soon enough Natalie? Mom, dad I'm so sorry please forgive me." I said quietly and closed my eyes. 

Memories were flashing of both my sister and I laughing together together with our parents, my mother a beautiful fragile and yet strong woman, my father very strong, smart, and a loving father.

Why did it had to happened? 

There was a soft knock at the door interrupting my memories. 

"Im coming in." A voice said, a very familiar voice. 

Johnny opened the door, he wore a different hoodie but still had that blue mask. 

I was not in the mood to talk to anybody, I don't care if he saved me he should of just let those guys end me, I would've been free at least. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, I continued to stare at the ceiling I relaxed my face since I showed no emotion, Douche already saw me cry I didn't want anybody else to watch my misery. 

Johnny sighed and made his way to the side of the bed.   
"I am just going to check your bruise, and I have to put the medicine on or the pain will get worse." He said and again I did not reply. 

"Alright, I'm just letting you know." He said and pulled the covers down to my knees, he lifted the grey hoodie to my waist, I flinched a bit from both letting him pull the covers down and because the bruise really hurt. 

"Looks like it's swelling up a bit, please endure this for a while." Johnny opened up the medicine then began to apply a light yellowish cream on the bruise, I held my breathe and shut my eyes tightly, even though he tried to be gentle it still hurt, I whined a bit making him stop for a moment but he continued being as possible.

When he finished he pulled the hoodie back down and covered me again, I was about to move my position so my back would face him but he stopped me.

"Don't, it's best to just lay down on your back or you'll make it worse. You got hit really badly." He explained.

I just gave in and spoke up with a glare. 

"Why am I back?" I asked.

"Just be thankful that I found you before those guys did anything else to you." He said ignoring my question. 

"You should've left me there to die." I whispered. 

Johnny sighed in annoyance. 

"You were worried about what we're going to do you right? That's why you ran away because you were afraid, and that's ok I get that." He said.

"Then just let me go or just kill me already." I snapped at him. He shook his head.

"Look we won't hurt you, I'll promise you that." Johnny said. 

"How do I know that's not a trick? How can I even trust any of you guys?" I said.

"It's only been 3 days and we still haven't done anything right? Did we hit you? Have we starved you? Have we taken away your privacy?" He asked.   
I looked at him dead serious. 

"Deuce keeps pressuring to know about my private matters he even started to hurt my bruise more. You guys dragged me away from my home, and you locked me down in the basement with a bathroom that has no lock!" I said. 

"Look, I promise and swear that when you're done paying off the debut, you can leave." He said.This made my ears perk up a bit. 

"But wasn't there a reason on why you all kidnapped me?" I asked.

"Look, that doesn't matter anymore Deuce has gone too far with his stupid plan and that window is going to get repaired soon but for now just stay a while longer to pay your debut and once you're done you can leave." He said. 

I pondered on this, this does seem like a good deal but I want to leave now, I do not like this place and I really don't trust them.

"And how do I know you're not lying?" I asked.

"Because I promise I'll protect you ok? Since I already saved your butt from getting fired and from getting beat up and molested, is that enough proof?" He said. 

I thought about it, he did say that he'll take my place for now until I get back, and he did stop those guys from raping me, if I reject his offer then he'll most likely let Douche do anything he wants. But if I have him by my side then he'll have to keep Douche away from me, only a week? Fine, but if they ever cross the line I won't hesitate to leave.

"I accept your offer." 

-Normal POV with the guys- 

After Aaron had that little 'talk' with her he learned that she really has no family or any friends to rely on anymore so this makes the plan work more effectively. 

Aaron went to the phone and dialled a number from a close friend. 

"Hey, it's me." Aaron said.

"Aaron? What the fuck do you want?" The male on the other side asked. 

"Come on man it's been a week." Aaron said.

"Look we already got rejected, unless you already got an idea on how to get this whole thing started, come on man we need the money I can't stand this fucking job." The other said.

Aaron could only smirk, "We kidnapped a girl." He said.

"Excuse me?" 

"Jeff, remember what that guy said? That we don't have the guts, but we're going to change that."

"And how is kidnapping a girl going to help us exactly?" Jeff asked not exactly following Aaron's thinking.

Aaron explained to Jeff about the plan and how they'll get the media's attention by doing this publicity stunt, he then described Penelope and how she is and everything else that has happened, Jeff seems to really like the idea and with every detail that he's hearing, he can't help but smile.

"So, you in?" Aaron asked. 

"Damn right I am, I'll come by tomorrow." And with that they hanged up.

-Penelope's POV- 

After accepting his offer, Johnny said that he had something that'll make me feel better, so I'm still waiting for whatever Johnny has for me.

After thinking that the door opened up and Johnny came in with vodka, and Tequila? 

"Here, drinking will make you feel better." He said as he placed two glass cups next to the nightstand next to the bed and place the two bottles of booze.

"Um, I don't really drink." I said it's true that I don't drink, because I've always feared of being addicted like that woman who was suppose to take care of me.

"Well it never hurts to try." He said as he poured Tequila to both of our cups, he handed me the drink.

"Here, take a sip." He said. I hesitated at first, do I really want to drink with my kidnapper? 

Ah Fuck it. I took the drink and took a sip, I coughed a bit as I felt the drink burn down my throat.

"Take it slowly." Johnny said then he turned from me I noticed that he moved his mask so he could take a drink. He placed it back in as he turned to me.

"Why not just take off the mask?" I asked as I took another sip. 

"And reveal my identity? Where's the fun in that?" He said as he chuckled. 

"Well if you're worried about me revealing you to the police, I won't."

"I know."

What? 

"Oh? How do you know?" I asked. He moved his mask a bit again to take a sip, I could kinda see his lips. 

"You would've done it when you ran away." He said. 

I looked down at my drink.   
He's right, I would've gone to the police but I myself can't go to the police, I cannot let myself be on the radar, of course that's not something he or anyone needs to know so just played along with his logic.

"Then why not take it off if you know I won't go to the cops?" I asked.

"Well I like to be a mystery." He said taking another sip, I just shook my head looks like they just don't want to be seen. 

I finished my drink, I got used to the burning sensation. 

"Have you ever tried Vodka?" Johnny asked and I shook my head.

"Alright, just take small sips." He said as he filled my cup with Vodka then handed it to me. 

I looked at the clear liquid and sighed.

"Are the drinks not helping?" He asked as he started filling his cup too. I took a small sip like he said. 

"They're alright but I cannot help but think about what will happen after you guys let me go." I said honestly. 

"Well you'll go back to your job and your apartment right?" Johnny asked.

"Sigh... When I escaped, I went to my apartment first but when I got there I was robbed." I explained then took another sip.

"Damn, that sucks." He said, really? That's all he had to say about that? 

"Well maybe if you guys would've closed and locked my door after you kidnapped me." I said with both annoyance and sarcasm at him since he didn't even think that it's their damn fault that I got robbed.

"Um ok first of all your door was already locked so we had to go through your window which by the way you did not lock that." He said back mocking the tone of my voice that I used. 

"Well whatever, it's your guys fault that I got robbed in the first place, and besides you shouldn't be kidnapping people in the first place anyway!" I said and took a big gulp of Vodka. 

"Well maybe if you didn't break our window we wouldn't have forced it upon you to repay the debut!" He replied as he also took a huge gulp out if his drink.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that I was going to get chased by perverts?!?" I said raising my voice and my anger was also starting to rise. 

"You should know that this town is crawling with the worst type of people it's pretty damn obvious that you have no street smarts if you got yourself in trouble and almost got raped!" He said also raising his voice it looks like some of my anger was starting to rub on him too.

I drank the rest of Vodka before I could really give him a piece of my mind.

"I know damn well that you are not blaming me for almost getting raped, I tired to find a hotel or a motel to stay in but couldn't find one! And a girl against like 7 big tall guys that's obviously not fair!" I yelled out but I think my voice started to crack because I felt like crying. 

I handed my cup at him for a refill, he poured me more vodka.

"Sigh... Ok I'm sorry just drink your Vodka." Johnny said scratching the back of his head and drank all his vodka down.   
I started taking bigger sips of Vodka out of frustration, man I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.

"That's what I thought." I said finishing the rest of my drink and handing him my cup for more, I had an idea before he could fill my cup. 

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said stopping him and cringing a bit from the pain of my side. 

"Hey careful." He said and stopped himself from pouring me another drink. 

"How about mixing Tequila and Vodka together?" I asked a bit curious. 

Johnny looked at the bottles and thought for a bit.

"Huh, never thought of that..." He softly said mostly to himself. 

"Alright let's try it." He said and he mixed the drinks together. He handed me the cup, and I looked at the liquid. 

"Vodquila." I said softly now remembering why I thought of mixing the drinks together. 

"Are you shipping the drinks or something?" He asked then moved his masked to his lips to take a sip.

"Actually, I just remembered it was already created." I said taking a big sip and shut my eyes tightly at the burning sensation in my throat. 

"Well whoever invented it, is a fucking genius." Johnny said,  
I didn't reply since I was really starting to feel very dizzy, he had a couple more drinks then we eventually drank the whole bottle of both the Vodka and Tequila. 

An hour passed. 

"Is there really no more Vodquila?" I asked a bit slur.   
Johnny grabbed one of the bottles and began to shake it checking to see if it really was empty. 

"Hmmm. Looks like it." He said sadly then dropping it to the floor. 

"Ugh... I can already feel the hangover I'm about to have soon..." I said then tried to look around for a clock and sighed. 

"What time is it?" I asked.  
Johnny looked out the window.

"Ummm I think it's night." He said.

'Well it's pretty fucking obvious it's night, but what's the time?' I asked face palming.

"Ok calm your tits woman, I think I have a watch somewhere on my wrist." He said and pulled his sleeve to his wrist which he did have a watch. 

"It's only 12:45am." He said. 

"Sigh... Man... Why is it so damn hot?" I asked as I felt my body warming up. 

"What are you talking about it doesn't feel like anything." Johnny said. Man it's getting hotter.

"Damn it." I said as I kicked the covers off from me. It's still hot. I sighed again and began taking the hoodie off me, I was too drunk to care about showing myself in my bra. 

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!?" Johnny said standing up. 

"It's so hot though..." I whined and was about to take my pants off next until Johnny stopped me. 

"Stop it!" He said grabbing my wrists, I blinked a couple times and looked at his masked face and stared at the details of his mask. 

"Kinda girly to wear the butterflies eh Johnny Bravo?" I said chuckling a bit. 

"Man this kid is really drunk." Johnny said to himself. I then began to stare at his eyes I smiled. 

"You have really beautiful eyes... Like Natalie..." I whispered. 

Johnny seemed a bit uncomfortable and grabbed the covers and wrapped it around me. 

"I don't care if you feel hot but I am not going to let you get naked when you're in a house full of drunk and horny dudes." He said. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy.

"Johnny... Johnny... Johnny." I groaned out. 

"What?" He asked pushing me away because Im getting really close to him.

"I have a secret." I whispered.

"A what?" He asked, I held his face closer to mine and I whispered in his ear. 

"I have a secret..." I said whispering.

"Oh?" He said then he pulled me away again but I cling onto him.

"I hate Douche." I said.

"Douche? As in guys that are douche bags?" He asked a bit confused. I shook my head wildly that my hair hit his face and made me stop shaking my head.

"No! I hate Deuce but I call him Douche now because he is a douche." I explained to him.   
He stopped for a while to let that sink in the he began to laugh. 

"Ah I see what you mean, yea he can a dick at times but he means well." He said as he stopped laughing. 

"He's still a douche." I said, I could feel myself falling asleep.

"But you're pretty nice, I don't really trust you but I like you way better than Douche." I said he started to say something but I didn't really hear it because I was falling asleep.

-Normal POV- 

"But you're pretty nice, I don't really trust you but I like you way better than Douche." Penelope said.

"Weird, since you looked like you hate my guts." George said and waited for her response, then she let herself fall onto him. 

"Whoa, hey watch your bruise!" He said as he pulled her away but noticed she fell asleep.

"Looks like fell asleep again." George said and gently laid her back down. 

He sat down beside her and looked at her then took his mask off. 

"Geez so much trouble for a small chick like her..." George said and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked back at her and noticed tears were running down her cheeks.

George tilted his head as he watched her face slowly turning into a sorrow look. 

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" George whispered at her but not really expecting for her to answer.

"Forgive me..." Penelope softly said and her face relaxed again but her tears wouldn't stop.  
George wiped her tears off her face. 

"Sigh... Don't cry... It's not your fault, whatever it is, it's not your fault." George said wiping her tears. 

Penelope stopped crying and let a small smile form her face before it disappeared and turned her head away. 

George got up and left the room closing the door on his way out. 

He went to the living room where the others were just drinking and talking while both Jorel and Dylan were getting high. 

"Hey Johnny boy why were you in there for so long?" Jordan asked. 

"Yea, what were you guys doing?" Matt asked. 

"She's staying to pay the debut." George said taking a seat on the beat up couch.

"We know that." Aaron said crossing his arms.

"She's only staying for a week after that she'll leave." George said.

"Wait what?" Aaron asked, not believing on what George had just said.

"You heard me the plan is off, I did say that if you crossed line then the plan is off." George said.

"When did we cross the line?" 

"I don't know why you were forcing her and scaring her for her to tell you her private manners that shouldn't even matter to us and you."

"Yes it should because no one will get suspicious or will get worried. No one will miss her." 

"Stop saying it like we're gonna kill her! She's just a 18 year old girl who is struggling with life, she doesn't need this bull shit of getting kidnapped and getting her apartment robbed!" George yelled out.

"Why? It's not the first time we've done this George, why is it bothering you now?" Aaron said.

"This is different because those were assholes that actually deserved it and besides I don't bully girls."

"You know George's got a point we shouldn't be doing this a girl, especially one that's young." Jordan said.

"Shut it Charlie." Aaron said not looking at him, he was glaring at George who was doing the same.

"Look just let her pay off the debut for this week and just let her go ok? Isn't that enough already?" George said trying to get Aaron to agree.

Aaron thought about it for a moment then looked back at George . 

"Alright, one week." Aaron said agreeing. 

"Thank you." George said. 

"By the way Jeff is coming tomorrow."Aaron announced.

"He's coming?." George asked surprised.

"Yep I convinced him so he'll come by tomorrow so we could talk more about the project." Aaron said.

"Great that's great, so what time is he coming?" George asked.

"Sometime in the afternoon." Aaron said. 

"Great."George said starting to get a little worried about Jeff knowing about Penelope and promising her that she'll be fine. George took note to himself to keep an eye on Jeff as soon as he arrives.

Things were just going to get more complicated. 

End of Chapter.9


	10. Misjudged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets to know some of the guys behind the masks/bag.

Chapter.10 

My face crunched up as the sun hit my face, I groaned in annoyance and pulled the covers up my head eventually the brightness in the room wouldn't let me sleep more so I gave up and opened my eyes,   
I looked around the room trying to remember what happened. 

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain from both my head and my side.  
Dammit, must've been from those kicks and now I have a hangover. I couldn't decide what hurt most. 

As I clutched my head I pulled the covers off then I realized something. My torso was exposed, well I'm still wearing my bra, but where's the grey hoodie I was wearing???

I quickly pulled the covers up to cover my body again and looked around the room and noticed that the grey hoodie was on the floor, I grabbed the hoodie and put it on. I had to try to endure the hangover I was having but I can't and then there's my side also hurting which doesn't make it any better.

"What the hell happened? Why was I topless?" I kept asking myself and clutched my head from the pain. 

Let's see... I was drinking with Johnny we got mad at each other but I know I won that argumentThen we started to drink more... And then... 

And then? 

And then what? What else happened? I thought real hard, everything seemed like a blur... But I do remember some things... 

I remembered me clinging onto him too much or otherwise I wouldn't be remembering those blue eyes... Wait... I was topless... Clinging to him?   
I let that sink in for a moment...

I let out a scream.

OH MY GOD I FUCKING KNEW IT!!!! THAT PERVERT! HE MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING TO ME WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS LAST NIGHT!!!! THIS IS WHY I DON'T TRUST ANYBODY!!!!!! 

I winced from the pain in my head but I was so furious to care at the moment. No wonder why he wanted me to trust him! It was all a trick! About letting me go after paying the debut.   
About protecting me from Douche.

No wonder why he brought that alcohol, so he could get me drunk and have his way with me!

I heard someone coming in and who was it? Johnny.

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming???" He asked as he came into the room.

"Stay back molester!" I yelled backing away from him my hatred for him made me forget about my bruised side and hangover. 

"Excuse me?" He asked very confused. Oh I see... He's playing dumb... 

"I can't believe I almost trusted you! Give it back!" I yelled out.

"Calm down! What the fuck are you talking about and give what back?!?" Damn he's really good at acting but I won't fall for it! 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Give me back my virginity!" I said getting up from the bed into his masked face, well trying to since he's a bit tall.

"I didn't have sex with you! Hell I wasn't THAT drunk to fuck you!" He said angrily. 

"Then why the hell did I wake up topless?!?" I practically screamed out and again winced at the pain but continued to ignore it.

"You did that on your own free will! You were lucky I stopped you because you were trying to take your pants off next!" He said. 

I did? Well I was pretty drunk and don't really recall anything, maybe he's telling the truth?

"What really happened?" I asked. 

"We both drank, you drank a lot actually, then you said you were starting to feel really hot so you took the hoodie off, you were about to take your pants off too but I stopped you, then you kept on clinging onto me and trust me I kept trying to push you away but you were still clinging until you eventually passed out." He explained.

I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed now but still anybody would've thought of that first waking up topless, with a hangover and not to mention in a house full of weird men. I sighed and held my head again from the pain.   
And he does seem pretty serious about his story. Alright I believe him. 

"Ok, I believe you." I said backing away. "Im sorry." I added too. 

"Sigh I don't blame you kiddo anybody would've thought of that waking up like that." He said. 

"Thanks... So what's the plan for today?" I asked remembering about working off the debut for the next week, I have no choice but to stay here since I've been robbed and don't really have a place to stay for now.

"Well for one, drink some water first it'll help with that hang over you have I can tell, believe me." He said handing me a bottle of water and I chugged it down. 

"Well it's 10 and the guys will wake up soon so you-" I interrupted him knowing what he was going to say. 

"So breakfast? Fine." I said putting the water bottle down. 

"Well yes but I am going to help you make it." He said. 

What? 

"Why?" I asked a bit confused on that random decision.

"You may not trust us and what makes you think we'll trust you after drugging the guys?" Johnny said crossing his arms.   
Good point. 

"Alright but just don't get in the way ok?" I said.

"Um it's my house I can annoy you as much as I want to." He said.

"If you do that I will not hesitate to hit you." I said.

"Yea right, you wouldn't have the guts." He remarks.

"I had the guts to drugg your guys just to escape didn't I?" I said right back to him and he just shot his hands up in the air in defence. 

We exited the room and we went to the kitchen, which was way messier than yesterday, how the hell did they manage to get it so dirty in like what? A day? Well it doesn't really surprise me to be honest.  
He better keep his promise about letting me go a week later.

"Alright what's there to make?" I asked looking in the fridge.

"There ain't much." Johnny shrugged as he looked at the fridge next to me. Suddenly the kitchen door opened Curly and Funny walked in. 

"Yawn! Good morning faggots." Funny said stretching his arms.

"Is breakfast ready?" Curly asked. 

Man these guys are really determined to hide their identities since they have their masks on. 

"We haven't even got started." Johnny said. 

"What kind of a maid are you?" Curly asked me, I shot him a glare.

"I ain't your maid perm boy." I shot back making both Johnny and Funny laugh.

"Hahaha!! that's a good one. Perm boy." Funny said. Curly just crossed his arms scoffing a whatever. 

"Well what do you all want for breakfast?" Johnny asked.

"Are you making the food Johnny? Cause I sure as hell don't want to get drugged by her." Curly said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we have the right materials to make a sandwich." Johnny said. 

"Meh, sure why not." Curly said. 

"Alright." Funny agreed. 

"Alright." I said grabbing the bread then Johnny grabbed the other stuff too, I looked at him as he put the stuff in the counter. 

"Do you really have to be here helping out? You'll just get in the way." I said. 

"I already told you, we don't want to get drugged by you again so I have to keep an eye out on you." He said.

I put the bread on the counter and put a hand on my hip. 

"Look I obviously have no choice since we already made a deal that I would do the damn chores for a week and then I'll leave and besides if I make an attempt escape again where would I go? My home got robbed and my money got stolen so eventually somebody will claim ownership of that room." I said stating my facts, and it was true too because if the landlord notices this then she'll assume I moved away and will sell that room to someone else.

"Umm... I'll wait in the living room, call us when the food is ready." Curly said as him and Funny backed out of the room as it seemed they didn't want to get caught up by our little argument. 

"Sigh... Stop complaining and don't worry, besides I'm also doing it because I want to, unless you want Douche to help you out?" He said mockingly. 

"Douche?" I asked, did I hear that correctly? 

"You told me a secret last night on how much you hate Deuce and gave him that nickname." Johnny said chuckling a bit mostly remembering about that. 

"Oh... Are you going to tell him?" I asked a bit worried, shit! Curse you drunk me!

"Haha no, if I do he'll most likely bitch me out if I do." He said as he got out the rest of the stuff and put the bread in the toaster. 

Well I kinda trust Johnny more than the others so I guess I shouldn't complain much.

Then I began to remember about that incident when Deuce forced me to tell him who Natalie was. 

I started remembering how he touched me, what a coward hitting my weak points when I was in pain. 

He touched me, my face, my neck, and my breast. I was cutting the ham but stopped as I shook a little from remembering that, I couldn't help but feel really angry because I was too weak to stop him from both hurting and touching me.

He really had no right to get in my private matters and why the hell does he care? Was it part of his evil plan with me? Suddenly a hand on my shoulder broke my thoughts, making me jump a bit. 

"Hey are you ok? You seem really out of it." Johnny said.   
I didn't look at him, and why does he care if I'm alright or not? Isn't he that Douche's best friend? Stop acting like you care.

"I'm fine." I lied. Johnny continued to stare at me and I eventually looked at his face, his eyes they're blue just like Natalie, I would always envy Natalie for having such beautiful blue eyes. Mine are a boring greenish and brownish eyes they're so dull. Now that I think about it, even though Natalie would always look up to me saying that she hopes to be just like me, I was always jealous of her, for having such long jet black hair that even the wind couldn't ruin, she had perfect smooth skin not too pale and not too dark either it was just, perfect. I miss Natalie and I hope she forgives me. 

I realized that I'm thinking too deep as Johnny's face got a little too close to mine, I quickly turned my face away from him. 

"I said I'm fine just let me be." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Johnny backed away and got back to making the sandwiches. 

"I know something is bothering you and I know you don't like or trust me but if you want to talk about anything you can always tell me, if you don't want advice or anything, I won't say anything, I won't judge. I'll listen." He said turning his back on me to get the other toasted bread. 

"Thanks." I said putting my attention back to cutting the ham. I don't know how I feel about talking to him about my problems. I may sort of trust him out of all the strange man in this house but there would be no point since I will be leaving this place in a week. 

I let Johnny finish the rest of the sandwiches while I cleaned the table up and set it up, Johnny then helped me set everything else done, pouring some juice and milk in their glasses and a can of beer for Charlie, finally we finished and Johnny went out to call the boys, the first ones were Curly, Funny then came Charlie and J then Johnny came in with Deuce. 

"Morning lady." Charlie greeted me while he went by me and sat down on his spot, I couldn't help but notice the change he did, where's his bandana? And is he wearing a DelTaco bag? I tired so hard not to burst out laughing since he looked so damn weird. 

"How's your side Penelope?" Johnny asked me making me forget about Charlie's ridiculous cover up. 

"It's better than yesterday, it's a bit sore but I can still do the chores." I said rubbing my side a bit. 

"Alright you can go clean the living room." Johnny said, I only nodded and exited but not before feeling Douche's eyes on me. 

Creep.

-Normal POV- 

As Penelope went to do her task in the living room, the guys took their masks off and began to eat. 

"Man we really need to buy more food." Matt said taking a bite. 

"Yea I wonder what else little Penelope can cook?" Dylan wondered. 

"I wouldn't be getting used to her too much in a week she'll be out of our lives." Aaron said then taking a sip of his juice. 

"It's for the best." Jorel said agreeing too. 

"So the plan is successful then?" Jordon asked. 

"Almost guys, almost." Aaron said with a smile on his face and it worried George a bit, he glanced at the clock 11:30am

"Shit..." He groaned. 

"What's up?" Matt asked noticing George's stress. 

"I forgot I worked today, 12 til 7pm." George said, Dylan looked at the clock, "Then you gotta go get ready then Johnny boy." Dylan said. 

"Shit... I also have work today." Jorel said as he put his mask back on and started to get up. 

"Me too, let's go." Aaron said as he was putting his mask on and exited the kitchen with Jorel. 

"You coming George?" Aaron asked poking his head in from the door, 

"Yea I'll be right there, you guys can go ahead." George said then Aaron went back. 

"Ok I need you guys to do me a really huge favour." George said. 

"What's up?" Jordon asked. 

"Keep an eye out for Penelope for me, keep her company and try to earn her trust."

"What? Why? She's only here to do the chores and in a week she's a goner." Jordon said. 

"Guys, be honest, Penelope doesn't deserve this, I mean yea we have done this to other guys but that's because they were guys we already knew and deserved. We don't know Penelope, it's not right to do this to someone who doesn't deserve it." George explained hoping they also felt the same. 

"George is right guys, this is just an 18 year old girl she doesn't deserve this." Dylan said and Jordon sighed. 

"Alright, but why? Both you and Aaron will be working? Can't you just protect her when you come back?" Jordon asked. 

"That's the thing, I don't come back until 7pm, Aaron get's back at 5pm and he's bringing Jeff in too, you know how Jeff is." George said. 

"Aw Shit you're right." Matt said.

"Alright George we'll keep an eye out for Penelope." Dylan said. 

"Thanks guys I'll see you tonight." George said as he put his mask on then exited the kitchen. 

Matt, Jordon, and Dylan looked at each other. 

"You think Jeff will do something to Penelope?" Dylan asked. 

"Not with us around." Jordon said. 

"Come on, let's try to confront the little maid." Matt said putting his mask on along with Dylan, Jordon looked at his shades and the bag sighed. 

"What happened to your bandana by the way?" Dylan asked. 

"Sigh... It got ruined in the laundry along with the other clothing." Jordon said like it was no big deal. 

"What do you mean along with the other clothing?" Matt asked. 

"The other clothing we have that haven't been washed yet?" Jordon said. 

"Jordon! You ruined our clothing?!?" Dylan exclaimed angrily.

"Jordon you dick head! Most of my favourite shirts were in that pile!" Matt said. 

"Argh... I'm sorry ok?!? But hey it's not a bad thing though..." Jordon said getting an idea in his head.

"And why is that?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"Because this is a perfect chance to get to know Penelope a little better..." Jordon said smirking. 

-Penelope's POV- 

I was about to finish with cleaning their living room when Douche and J walked in, they both looked at me then Douche went to call out for Johnny, then he turned his attention to me again. 

"I get off at 5pm, you better have dinner prepared when I get back." He said and went to grab his bag, then exited out of the house along with J. 

"You're damn lucky I can't poison your food..." I whispered. 

Later Johnny finally came out and walked towards me. 

"Alright, I get off at 7pm alright? Sorry that I'll be back late but don't worry the guys will help you out." He said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Great, you're letting them in charge again after I managed to escape this place?" I said, great now who's going to prevent from Douche harassing me? Some protecter he is...

"Hey just trust me on this ok? I promise they'll make time go faster ok?" He said. I just sighed and nodded feeling upset that he wouldn't be here.

"Heh, if I didn't know better I would say that you'll miss me." He said teasingly, I gave him a glare. 

"In your dreams butterfly boy." I said crossing my arms and tried to control my blush. 

"Haha, you don't look so bad with that blush." He said again teasing me again, I turned my head away angrily. 

"Don't you have work?" I said, he chuckled again and heard him heading to the door. 

"I'll see you at 7." He said and left. 

I held my cheeks, they were really warm, ugh what's wrong with me?!? I'm suppose to be angry with all of them! How could I just let that little comment make me feel a little happy? 

I stopped myself from thinking too far. Ho No! No no Penelope, no, no, you cannot be flattered by this guy, he's your kidnapper for pete's sake!   
I slapped my cheeks trying to get my head together. 

"Don't let this get to you Penelope..." I whispered to myself taking deep breaths. I jumped at the sound of somebody coming in, I turned around to see the three others   
Curly, Funny, and Charlie. 

"Hiya, Penelope!" Funny said.

"Um hi?" I said returning his greeting awkwardly. What were these guys up to? Are they going to get revenge for me drugging them? If so I really won't hesitate to hit them. I clenched my fist as I thought that. 

"So whatcha doing today." Charlie asked. 

"Um, the chores to pay that debut." I said, oh lord are they gonna make me do hard labour just to get back at me for drugging me, remembering cleaning their bathroom made me shiver in horror.

"Well since we're in charge..." Funny said. 

Here it comes... 

"We're going to go to the city to go shopping!" Funny said as gayly as he could. 

"Um... excuse me?" I asked was I hearing right? After I drugged them they're going to take me shopping? Unless they are planning to humiliate me while we're in the city, no way it's already humiliating enough with just being their little servant for the next few days. 

"Um no thanks, I'll just stay here to finish the chores." I said. 

"Awe, you would actually rather do chores than go to the mall with us?" Funny asked. 

"Ok first of all if I went, then I that means that I am just going right into your trap..." I said putting my hands on my hips. 

"What trap?" Curly asked. 

"Come on, I know damn well that you're just trying to get revenge from me drugging you guys." I said.

"What? You think we're mad at that? We thought it was pretty fucking hilarious!" Funny said chuckling. 

"Yea that was actually a smart move." Charlie said nodding his head. 

I was a little shocked, they were actually praising me? But it could be just an act.Taking me shopping please...  
Then I realized something. 

"Well even if I did go with you guys you know you would have to reveal your faces anyway because I doubt they'll allow three masked man with a young woman enter." I said with a smug look on my face. 

"We know." Curly responded.

"We don't mind." Charlie said shrugging.

What? 

"Ummm, I thought you guys don't want to be discovered." I stated.

"Meh we don't care since you'll be gone in a week and we doubt you'll say anything." Funny said. 

I was a bit shocked, they were actually willing to reveal their faces to me to go shopping, should I take up on their offer?

"Yea and our clothing got ruined thanks to this idiota." Funny said gesturing to Charlie.

"I said I was sorry ok?! Geez get over it ya pussy." Charlie said a bit annoyed.

"What happened to your clothing then?" I asked.

"I just put the clothing in and mixed all the laundry soaps together so it would get the job done." Charlie explained and I sighed knowing exactly what went wrong. 

"You don't just mix ALL the clothing together, you have to separate them and the different soaps and bleaches are meant something different to each pile." I explained. Did I really get kidnapped by these idiots? 

"Ahh, who knew laundry was so damn difficult." Charlie groaned out. 

"It's not that hard..." I said. 

"Well so yea that's why we need new clothing, and we figured that you would also want new clothing too since we heard that your place got robbed." Charlie said. 

"I'm okay with the amount of clothing that I have." I said then began to remember that I only packed two shirts, a pair of jeans, two pairs of bras, two pair of underwear and three paired socks for that gym bag...

Maybe I really do need more clothing. 

"You sure?" Funny asked. 

"Well even if I did agree to go, I won't have any money to pay for it." I said.

"Oh don't worry we got you covered." Charlie said giving me a thumbs up.

"But then that means that I have to pay you back." I said, there's no way in hell I'm going to stay longer to be in their debut.

"We knew you would think that and trust me, we don't want you to pay us back so imagine this like a gift from us, and besides we want to raise your spirits up and look it as a way of saying sorry." Charlie said. 

I thought about it, I mean yea I do need more clothing and it's been a while since I've been out to shop but do I really want to go with these guys? They are willing to reveal their identities to me. 

"But won't Deuce get upset that I'll see your faces?" I asked.

"He won't if he doesn't know." Curly said.

"Yeah, it'll be our little secret." Funny said along. 

"A secret from Deuce?" I said.

"So you in?" Charlie asked. 

"Alright." I agreed. 

I changed to a black and white shirt, switched from black shorts to my dark jeans, luckily I still have my worn out black converse. I went to the living room to see the guys ready. 

"Alright let's go." Funny said as he headed out followed by Curly and Charlie. I better not regret this.

Charlie took out his keys and unlocked his doors to this old car. Charlie got in the drivers seat, Curly and Funny called shot gun and began to fight over it.

"Hey! Break it up you faggots! Y'all not getting shot gun Penelope gets shot gun!" Charlie yelled at them. 

I tried not to smirk from that, they're this old and yet they act like kids, I thought as I sat up front. 

"Alright, you ladies ready?" Charlie called out to the two masked kids in the back. 

"Just drive." Curly said, Charlie chuckled and turned his keys to start the car. 

We drove all the way through L.A to one of the largest mall there is. I've never been there before.

"Alright guys it's time." Charlie said then they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked a bit nervous from the sudden attention I was getting from them. 

"Are you ready for all this sexiness you're about to witness?" Charlie asked. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yea." I simply said,  
Charlie turned around and watched as he took off his shades and then the DelTaco bag from his head. 

Charlie has black hair but covered it by wearing a hat, he then turned to me. 

I could only stare. 

Funny and Curly also took their masks off. Again I could only stare. 

Charlie's eyes are brown he's got that round shaped face, then smiled. 

I looked at Funny, he's got that oblong shaped face and he's got that latin sort of look to him, his eyes are a dark brown and his hair is also black and short.

Next Curly well he's got that crazy curly black hair and he looks pretty decent too with that oval shaped face and his eyes they're a blueish and greyish colour. 

I thought they were some ugly mofos but they're pretty decent looking.

"Sooo?" Charlie asked. 

"What do you think?" Funny asked. 

"Meh." I said trying to sound like I didn't care and I really shouldn't either. 

"Awe we were expecting that you would swoon from looking at our sexy faces." Charlie said. 

"Oh yes let me get swoon at the fact that I got kidnap by you guys." I sarcastically said.

Charlie chuckled along with Funny and Curly.

"You ain't bad Penelope." Charlie and he exited the car, I let out a deep sigh. 

Don't worry Penelope nothing bad will happen, we'll just get the clothing then we'll go back and hey at least it'll help pass the time a bit, I really want this week to go by.

We entered the large mall, and damn it was huge! But I noticed that it's not as crowded as I thought it would be but then I remembered that it's a Wednesday duh. 

I have not been in a mall in years, I had so much shit to deal with back then that I did not have the time to enjoy going shopping, I did not have the time, the money or even friends to hang out with. I shook my head to diss those bad thoughts and focused on what clothing to get. 

"So where to first?" I asked. 

"We're going to go to this shop that we always go to, to buy our clothing, there might be woman clothing there too for you." Funny said. 

I followed them to this dark gothic store. I looked around and there were a bunch of black, red, grey, and white clothing. The guys went to look around. 

I also looked around to see what clothing they had. Lots of dark humour on these clothing. Some contained a bunch of band shirts like Kiss, ACDC, Metallica and Slipknot. 

I realized that I was looking at the men clothing. Idiot look for the girl clothing. I thought to myself. I went across the room to where the woman section but not before noticing the guys were laughing at a black shirt that read 'Blink if you want to Fuck'. 

How mature. 

I just rolled my eyes and went my way to the woman clothing. 

There were many shirts that shows your belly button, some that would reveal your shoulders, and some that were extra small. Hmmm...   
I looked at what pants they have. Black and grey jeans not bad. I checked the prices of the black jeans $15 That's pretty expensive.

"Nice jeans you want them?" Funny came from behind me smiling. 

These guys don't look like the rumours that people in the neighbourhood would say.   
Could I have misjudge them?   
No! They kidnapped you and one even sexually touched you! They're bad news! 

"They're pretty but it's $15" I said.

"Is that your size?" He asked and I checked. 

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Right on, lets get you it." He said and grabbed the Jeans from my hands and even took another pair of jeans from the rack. 

"W-wait! You don't have to!" I exclaimed. 

That's like $30! 

"True but I want to, don't hesitate Penelope!" Funny said going back to Charlie's side as they were checking out the jeans.

What the hell? That's too much though. I thought feeling a little guilty that they're spending money on me. I continued to look at what else there was and took note at a black shirt but it looked liked it showed your bones, it showed the white bones and behind the right side inside was a big red heart.   
It's pretty I'll admit, I checked the price, $12.

"Good choice!" Charlie yelled out as he snatched the shirt from me and put it in the pile. 

"W-wait! I-" Charlie cut me off. 

"Uh uh uh! We told you not to worry right? Just relax." Charlie said and I closed my mouth. 

I didn't know if I wanted to continue looking if I do they'll buy it... 

"Pick another shirt Penelope!" Curly said as he walked towards me.

"Oh I'm fine by just that shirt." I said.Curly crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"What did we say?" He said. And I sighed.

"Don't worry about the price..." I said softly. 

"And what did you do?" 

"...Worried about the price." I said pouting.

"Now go choose!" He said waiting for me. I looked at the shirts but couldn't decide. 

"I... Don't know..." I said maybe if they see that I can't decide they'll get impatient and we'll leave hehe...

"Can't decide?" Curly asked. I shook my head. Curly thought for a moment. Is it working...?

"Guys!" Curly called out and Charlie, and Funny went by his side. 

"What's up?" Funny asked. 

"Little Penelope here can't decide, so we're going to help her, quick pick a shirt each!" Curly said. 

What? 

Charlie and Funny smiled and went through the shirt rack.   
Funny picked out a white shirt and Charlie picked out a Grey shirt. 

"What is it?" I asked since they didn't let me see the design of the shirts. 

"It's a surprise!" Funny said and they ran to the check out to pay, oh lord... I quickly went to their side and the man with piercings and tattoos with black, red, and white hair wearing a black, grey, and white plaid shirt began scanning the prices. 

"That'll be $160" the man said as he put the clothing in two bags. 

$160?!? This place is expensive. 

Charlie paid for the clothing and grabbed both bags. 

"Onto the next store!" Charlie announced and we started walking around. 

"Are you really sure you guys want to spend your money on me? I wouldn't mind paying you back as soon as I get back to work." I said honestly. 

"Like we said it's our gift to you." Curly said smiling, I looked over at Funny who smiled and winked at me, my cheeks felt warm and I turned to look at Charlie who just smiled at me. 

Maybe I am just misjudging them. Just them and Johnny.   
I started to think about J and Douche. I will always dislike Douche. And J? I'm not so sure on what to think if J, he hardly talks, he seems so quiet. 

We stopped at this shop, but the guys were looking at the clothing and items on their display. While they were watching I felt someone pinch my butt. 

I let out a shriek and slapped the one who pinched my ass,   
A blonde guy, with green eyes wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and wearing a white hat, he was a bit taller but I managed to hit his face. 

"What happened?" Funny asked as he and the other two went by my side. 

"This bitch slapped me for no reason!" The man yelled out. This damn bastard... 

"Actually there was a reason and that was because you touched my butt!' I yelled out. 

"Are you calling me a liar you little slut?" He said. 

"No I'm calling you a low life that doesn't deserve to be called a man." I said glaring at him ugh he reminded of Douche it just makes me want to hit him again and again and again... 

"You need to shut that whore mouth of yours skank!" He yelled out and was about to hit me, my eyes went wide and quickly closed them. I didn't feel the hit come and I opened my eyes. 

Charlie stopped that guy from hitting me by holding his wrist.   
Charlie was giving him a glare. 

"Yo what the fuck man? Let me go!" The blond yelled out, and Charlie pushed him away. 

"You have no idea who you're fucking with." Charlie said.

"What the hell do you care if this slut gets hit?" The blond exclaimed. 

"She's not a slut and because she's a smart young friend that you should not be fucking around with." Funny said stepping in. 

Friend? 

"Whatever, she had no ass anyway." The blonde guy said and Funny went straight to him and kicked him where it hurts the most. Good, that way he won't breed. The blonde clutched his manhood in pain and let out a cry. 

"You fucking bastard..." The blond said as he had a tear in his eye, I couldn't help but smirk, he deserve it. 

"West side motherfucker, don't fuck with us, lets go guys." Funny said and we turned around to continue our way until Funny got tackled down again by the guy, that made me jump from surprise, damn that asshole recovered fast! He began to punch Funny in the face. 

"You ain't so tough now are you bitch!" He yelled out. By now we had a crowd watching the fight. 

Charlie, and Curly went over to get the guy off him by now the blond was throwing punches some he managed to hit both Charlie and Curly. 

Where the hell was security?!? I looked around to see the people just staring and rooting for the guys to win. What the hell? Call security! 

I looked back to see the blond punch Curly in the eye and I sighed, I'll regret this later...   
I ran and jumped on the blond's  back, his hat came off and I began to pull on his hair. 

"Leave them alone!" I yelled as I hanged on tight the blonde thrashed a lot. 

"Let go you cunt!" He yelled out. 

I couldn't help but flinch from the pain from my side. Dammit   
The blond began to slam himself onto the wall hitting me on my back, I let out a pained screamed and let go of his back and fell on my side. 

The blonde looked really pissed and was about to kick me, I made myself into a ball knowing what was coming. 

"Alright that's enough." A man said and held the blond guy away from me and cuffing him.

"Let me go! You don't understand she attacked me!" The blonde yelled. 

"Actually we do, we saw that you touched her without her consent on the security camera." The guard said taking the man away as he protest. 

"You guys alright?" Another guard asked us, as he helped me up. 

"Yeah I'm fine." I said softly lying 

The guard just nod his head and went to check up on the guys, the guys insisted they were also fine and would go to a hospital so the guard left.   
Damn I really shouldn't have just jumped in like that. The guys made their way over to me. 

"Lets go, we're attracting too much attention." Charlie said getting the bags and Curly helped Funny up to his feet. 

I cringed at their faces, Charlie's lip got busted, Curly's nose got bruised and Funny now has a black eye. They escorted me out of the mall and to the car. 

"What about the rest of the clothes?" I asked. 

"Oh don't worry we managed to get some to last us a couple weeks." Charlie said smiling despite his busted lip. I couldn't help but feel guilty over what happened. 

I feel so guilty now, I misjudged these guys. I let those rumours get the best of me by fearing them and trying to fight them off, thinking these guys were scumbags but I was wrong. These guys brought me clothing and defended me even though they hardly know me. 

"Hey guys." I said as we all got in the car. 

"What's up?" They said. I hesitated a bit, screw it just tell them. 

"Thank you for the clothing and for defending me back there." I said and they all laughed. What's so funny? 

"No problem chica." Funny said.

"That was pretty brave of you to jump on him after he could've hurt you seriously, you got some balls kid." Charlie said as he turned the car on. 

"If you ask me, this was really fun!" Curly said. And they all agreed. I couldn't help but smile. 

"There it is!" Charlie said.

"What?" I asked. 

"That smile!" Charlie said.  
Huh? What about it? 

"Uhh?" 

"You look better with a smile." Funny said and felt my cheeks warming up, argh stop blushing! 

The guys just laughed at my expression. They turned on the radio and began to sing along to this rap song. If I didn't know any better both Charlie and Funny both got really good singing voices, so did Curly but it fit more Charlie and Funny.   
They even sang along horribly to the song Oops I Did It Again by Britney Spears. I laughed as how horrible they made themselves sound. 

I thought they were taking us back home but Charlie drove us to a super market. 

"I thought we were going back?" I asked. 

"It's 2:45pm and we hardly have any good food and since you're such a great chief maybe you can whip us all something good?" Charlie asked. 

"What about your wounds?" I asked a bit concerned. Damn I was even getting worried for them. 

"Nah we'll be fine." Curly said giving a two thumbs up before they got out of the car. 

"Anything you want to make us Penelope?" Funny asked. I thought for a moment. 

"Yea." I said then we entered. 

"This meal will take sometime to make but if we get the ingredients we'll be able to make it in time so Deuce doesn't complain." I said.

"Got it!" They said. 

We entered and we grabbed a cart, Funny got on it like a little kid as Charlie pushed the cart around with Funny on it. I just shook my head and looked for the ingredients. 

The vegetables, different type of seasonings, the meat, and oil. 

"Ok, I think I got everything let's- Charlie! Don't you dare push Funny toward those stack of cans!" I yelled out to them and Curly went over to stop them. Oh dear... 

They paid for the stuff and we went back to the house, it's 3:10pm we have at least 2 hours, that should be enough. 

"Anything we can help with?" Charlie asked. 

"Actually let me help you guys with those wounds first." I said. 

At first they didn't want to saying that they're fine but I still managed to by threatening them that I wouldn't make food if they didn't listen. 

I cleaned their wounds, and bandaged them as best as I could. 

"I'm surprised you guys went far enough to defend me." I said as I cleaned Charlie's busted lip. 

"It's what we do chicka! We'll defend our friends." Funny said holding the ice pack I made for him a few minutes onto his black eye.

"Yea, plus that asshole deserved it." Curly said pressing the small bag of I've that I also made for him onto his nose.

There was that word again, Friend. Do they really see me like that? Before I could ask Charlie stood up from his chair.

"A'ight bitches let's get started on making that food 'cause I'm getting hungry as fuck!" I nodded. Then we started getting to work. 

I charged Funny to cut the vegetables, I charged Curly to wash the dishes and charged Charlie to dry the dishes.   
While I took in charge of cutting the meat, and filling a large pot with water and added some oil, and left that there to boil, I remember how my parents made me this.

"Is this good enough?" Funny asked showing me how he cut them. 

"Cut them a little more smaller." I said.

"Are there any more dishes left?" Curly asked. 

"Umm, check the living room to see if there is." I said as I continued to work on the meat.   
After Funny was done and praised him from his good work on cutting the vegetables I added them to the pot and poured it's seasoning, then added the meat. 

"We done?" Charlie asked.   
"Yea now we just have to wait until it boils then it should be ready." I said. 

"Right on! It's 4:50pm so at least Deuce will be here when it's ready." Charlie said. 

"Yea..." I said, right Douche gets back around 10 minutes or so. 

"Oh right we have to put our masks on before Deuce get's back." Funny said as he grabbed his black mask and Curly put his on. 

"Oh right, remember Penelope, it's our little secret." Charlie said smiling at me then put that DelTaco bag over his head along with his shades.   
Right, Douche can't find out that I learned what they look like.

Around 15 minutes went by and the guys were telling me stories on how it wasn't the first time they picked up a fight out in public, it's pretty hilarious on what they did whenever someone pissed them off. I always thought they were some emotionless gang that beats up on people whenever someone pisses them off over the tiniest things as a heartless gang I expected them to be. 

"Wait, so Funny saw a man hitting his child at a nearby park and that's why he beat that man up?" I asked in surprised,   
I've only heard that a masked man was beating a father in front of their child but that wasn't the whole story. 

"Oh yea it was awful, even though the rumours claim Funny was beating the shit out of the man, it got turned around and it was Funny getting beaten up too." Charlie explained. 

"Oh whatever he was taller than me and he used some cheap moves to get me on the ground that crazy ass motherfucker." Funny exclaimed. 

"What happened to that girl? Is she still in the hands of that man?" I asked worriedly. 

"Well Johnny actually made an anonymous call at a payphone booth to child protective services after Funny told us what happened." Curly answered. Really? It was Johnny that did something? 

"Yea after Charlie, Funny, and Johnny went to look for that man we wanted to confirm if she was being abused and when we were sure, thats when Johnny made the call." Curly added. 

I was surprised, and in awe that they would do that. 

"And did it work?" I asked. 

"Well after a month we went back to that house only to find it for sell... We want to believe that the girl did get rescued and that asshole went to jail and that's why the house is for sell." Charlie said,

"Yea maybe that's the case." I said hoping that were true. We continued to talk well mostly just them with more of their crazy adventures. 

For the first time, I felt kinda... happy. 

But it soon died down when Douche came back, but not by himself. 

Another man was present he was a bit tall, he looked older than the guys even more older than Johnny, and of course this man had his face covered well his bottom face was covered by a red bandana with some white patterns and has black hair, and his skin was pretty light and his eyes were a greyish colour. 

Who is this?

"Hey guys we're back and look who I brought, our good friend Jeff." Deuce said with a smirk on his face.

Why did I have this bad feeling? 

End of Chapter.10


	11. Hope.

Chapter.11 

The guys seemed happy to see this Jeff guy so they all greeted him, he seems alright I guess, but I can't let my guard down if he's a friend of Douche. Their chatter quieted down as Jeff's eyes landed on me. 

"You must be Penelope, Deuce has told me some things about you." He said taking my hand in his lightly shaking my hand. 

"Yes." I said. Not sure what else I could say, why was I so nervous? 

Charlie seemed to notice my discomfort, and came to my rescue. 

"Hey the food is ready and I don't know about you fuckers, but I'm hungry as fuck, so let's all go and eat." He said getting their attention.

"Food is ready? Wow not only you guys got yourself a nice maid but a chief too." Jeff said patting my head. 

What the hell is he doing?   
I can't say anything because I don't know who this man is or ever heard of him and not to mention that Deuce was in the same room, I felt irritated for just taking it like this.

"Great, I'm starving." Deuce said. They headed to the kitchen then Deuce beckoned me to him. What did he want? 

"You're done, you can go back downstairs." He simply said and waited for me to leave, I glanced at the other guys. Charlie gave me a thumbs up and even though he had that bag on his face I could tell that he was smiling at me, I give him a small nod and made my way to the basement. 

Two hours went by of me pacing around the room and a lot of thinking as well, not just about the new guy who came in, but what happened at the mall. 

"Friend." I whispered the word.   
It sounded so alien to me as I let the word flow through my tongue. The last time I've had a friend was Natalie, even though we were sisters she was also my only friend. Even at the orphanage and even at school no one ever tried to be friends with me and I didn't need anyone. 

"Friend." I repeated and put my hands on the side of my face as I slid down the ground. What a weird feeling. I stopped to think on that. 

Feeling? What feeling? What am I feeling? Did I actually felt happy when the guys took me out to shop? 

But, they kidnapped me.

But I also misjudged them. 

I recalled at the things they did, they showed me their faces.   
They brought me clothing.   
They stood up for me.   
They helped me make dinner.   
One is protecting me from Douche. 

I sighed and shook my head slowly these guys really did make me feel better than I've ever had before losing Natalie.  
I would always read or write to keep myself occupied, I never would've guessed this would happen. 

I turned to look at the little window from the basement. The sun is about to set. I hear the door opening up and see Johnny came in. 

"Hey kiddo how was your day?" He asked as he shut the door behind him. 

"It was alright." I said and noticed that Johnny had a bag with him. 

"What's that?" I asked a bit curious.

"I heard that the guys took you shopping?" He said as he handed the bag to me. 

"Yea." I said and noticed that it was the clothing that they brought me. 

"Oh right the clothing." I said. 

"Yea they said you were really hesitant to get any new clothes." He said.

"It wasn't necessary."!I said and took out the two black jeans from the bag and grabbed the black shirt that I chose. 

Then I noticed the two shirts that Funny and Charlie picked out for me. Oh yea, I wonder what they picked out. I looked at the white shirt, not bad, the design was of a skeleton on a skateboard. 

I put that down and picked up the grey shirt next, I looked at. Really? In black letters it read, Cool Kids Wear Cool Shirts. Hah how cheesy. 

"Nice choices." Johnny said as he looked at them. 

"I picked out the black shirt and Charlie, and Funny picked out the other two." I said putting the grey shirt down. 

"Ah I see, so you saw their faces too?" Johnny asked. 

"Did they told you?" I asked a bit worried that he'll get mad and will forget our deal. 

"Yea and they said that you weren't impressed?"'He asked turning his head to me. 

"Why would I?" I replied. 

"Well, you're the first one in this neighbourhood that has seen our faces." 

"I am?" I said but then I remembered about the rumours   
No one knows who they are or what they look like. I've seen what they look like but I still don't know them. 

"Yea, I'm sure you heard the rumours." Johnny said. 

"Other wise you wouldn't have been so terrified when we first brought you here." He added. 

"Of course, everyone in this neighbourhood is terrified of you guys no one would dare to even walk past your house." I said. 

Johnny chuckled at that. 

"So it's that bad." He said to himself in amusement.

"They even said that people have entered your home too but they were never seen or heard of again." I said. 

"What do you think we did to them?" He asked.

"Well they say that either you guys-" 

"I didn't ask what they think, I asked what you think." He interrupted me. What did I think? 

"Well I always thought maybe you beaten them up and kept them hostage here or something." I said then turned to look at him, he looks deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking. 

"So what happened to them?" I asked breaking his thoughts. 

"I won't say but I can tell you that they're alive." He said.   
What? They're alive? Where are they then? I wondered. 

"Don't worry we won't do anything to you, just 5 days to go and you may leave." He added. I looked at the ground. 

"Right..." I said.

"I also wanted to ask something else well two things actually." Johnny said after a moment of silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"Well one, how's your side? I also heard that an asshole tried to pick up a fight with you and the guys." I had hoped they wouldn't tell him that part.

"Yea I'm fine, I didn't get hurt." I said and glanced at him, he was already looking at me but he continued to without saying anything else so I just looked back at the ground again. 

"I'm serious, I'm fine." I lied my back and side still hurt a lot. 

"If you say so... The other thing, what has Deuce done to you?" 

I remembered that night when I was touched by him. I held my tears on how scared I was thinking he was actually going to molest me like those guys were going to. 

"Nothing much really he's just really annoying and he always threatens me if I don't do what he says." I said. 

"He hasn't hit you or anything has he?" Johnny asked. 

"No he hasn't and hope he doesn't." 

Again... I thought fearfully. 

"I hope you're not lying Penelope." He said and I looked at him and with a serious look I responded. 

"I'm not." And turned my gaze back at the ground. 

"I hope." Johnny said and started to head towards the door. He stopped and turned around to me. 

"Before I go I just want to warn you about Jeff." He said.

"What about him?" I asked. 

"He can be a dick at times but don't let him get to you and make sure you're not alone with him ok?"'He said. I only nodded and with that he left.

Great now I have another douche to worry about, how lovely... I ran my hand through my long hair and realized it was getting greasy. 

Gross. 

I headed to the bathroom and began to debate if I wanted to take a shower or not.

It'll be quick. I promised to myself as I started taking my clothing off. I glanced at the mirror and stared at the dark purplish colour on my side it took up almost the whole side, I turned to see my back. 

Red at some spots, that guy was pretty strong when he slammed me to the wall. I turned my attention back to taking a quick shower. 

As I took my shower I began to scrub like crazy at the spots where I got touched. My cheek,   
My neck, My chest and stomach. I turned the water off and dried myself off. 

I quickly got dressed to the black shorts from last night, and wore the grey hoodie Johnny gave me last night.   
Just as soon as I exited the bathroom there was a soft knock at the door. 

"Hey Penelope it's me Charlie."  
He said from the other side. I opened the door. 

"You know it was unlocked right?" I said, still annoyed at the fact that anybody can come in here whenever they pleased. 

"I know but I didn't want to invade your privacy." Charlie responded as he came in.

"Thanks." I said, well at least he respects my privacy. 

"Anyway, Deuce, J-Dog and Jeff are upstairs woking on something in Deuce's room and Deuce asked me to come and get you." Charlie said. 

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow I thought I was done for today.

"Yea the kitchen needs to be cleaned up." Charlie said. 

"Oh." Of course. 

"Alright let's go." I said as we both exited the basement and headed up to the kitchen. 

When we got upstairs I noticed that they already cleared the table, how considerate of them.   
I began to clean up but I felt a little uncomfortable that Charlie was like right behind me and watching me. 

"Um you can leave now." I said. 

"Actually I wanted to keep you company." He asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Not that kind of company by the way just to make that clear." He said.

"Yea I guessed and hoped that much but why-?" 

"Ouch, you didn't have to be that fucking straight forward about it and I don't know maybe we should get to know each other better ya know? So you don't have to be afraid of me so much." He said cutting me off. 

I thought about it, I mean I don't really care anymore of who they are I just want to know what's the real reason about them kidnapping me, and I doubt he'll tell me anything either. 

They're all friends of Douche.   
I looked at Charlie he didn't have that bag, just his shades. 

"Aren't you worried that Deuce will notice you without your disguise?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, we won't be seeing Deuce till tomorrow." Charlie said shrugging his shoulders. 

"I guess you can keep me company." I said, hey what could wrong? Other than that Deuce walks in and notices that I've seen Charlie's face and will go berserk on me and do something to me eh? 

"So where you from?" He asked. 

"L.A." I said. 

"So, you were born here then?" He asked. 

"Yea..." I said and gathered all the plates together. They should really buy a dishwasher. 

"Cool cool, and what happened to your parents? Or any other family members?" He asked. 

I stopped what I was doing and remembered my parents.   
They died because of me, because I am a jinx to those I love. 

"They died in a car accident." I half lied, they did die but not from a car accident. 

"Oh I'm sorry, how old were you when it happened?" He asked. I continued cleaning. 

"I was 6, it was 1 week before my birthday when they died." Ugh I should just shut up! I don't need any pity, and nor do I want to keep remembering.

"Ouch, I am so sorry to hear that, so what happened? Did they take you to another family?" He asked. I should end it. 

"I was put in an orphanage, I got adopted 2 years later, I went to school, hated it then I dropped out and moved out when I was 16." I said.

"What? You moved out when you were 16? And your step parents were ok with it? That's kinda fucked up." Charlie asked. 

"Well, after 4 years of living with them, my step father died and my step mom didn't care about anything anymore and since she was in deep depression and wanted nothing to do with me anymore I just moved out." I explained. 

I started to feel guilty telling Charlie my lies just to hide the shame that I carry from my past and forever carry them with me until I die. 

"Ah, but you managed to make it on your own?" He asked. 

"Yea, it's not a big deal." I said. 

"But what about you?" I asked. 

"Me? Meh there ain't much other than how awesome I am and I get any kind of woman I want while I get shit faced with the guys." Charlie said smirking. Heh.

"Oh really?" I wasn't surprised that he would give me that kind of answer. 

"Yep but hey come on there's gotta be more about you, do you smoke?" He asked. 

"Used to but I quit 3 years ago." 

"Drugs?" 

"I've only tried LSD, and magic mushrooms, and I haven't done drugs for 2 years." 

"What about marijuna?" He asked. 

"Yea I used to smoke weed." 

"Drink?" 

"Not a whole lot..." I didn't want to think that night with Johnny at what I almost did.

"Party?" 

"I'm a bit anti-social." 

"Favourite colour?" 

"Blue."

"Favourite number?"

"7" 

"Any siblings?"

"None." I lied. 

"Favourite Band?" 

"Uh, I suppose Queen."

"Heh classic, what about favourite movie?" 

"Don't really have a favourite but I love Disney movies." 

"Really? Oh well, which one is your favourite?"

"I gotta say Mulan."

"Really? I would've expected something like sleeping beauty or Cinderella, so how come?" 

I raised an eyebrow at the mention of Cinderella but he didn't seem to be mocking me about it.

"She's strong and proved that even woman can be warriors to fight for something or someone they love."

"True." 

I was almost done washing the dishes and glanced at Charlie, he seemed in deep thought. 

"No offence but you're a bit boring." Charlie finally said. I scoffed, before I could say a sassy comeback Funny came in. 

"Charlie, Deuce is coming put your bag on!" Funny said.

"What? I thought he wasn't going to be coming out until the morning." Charlie said as he quickly grabbed the bag from the table, took his shades off first then put the bag over his head then he put his shades back on.

"I'll explain later just calm the fuck down!" Funny said.

"We are calm." I said, if anything you should calm the fuck down.

"He's here!" Funny exclaimed.

Douche came in with that guy Jeff. They both had a bottle of beer and they seemed a bit tipsy. 

"I am so glad that you here Jeff, you have no idea how hard J-Dog and I worked hard on this." Douche slurred.

"See? I told both you and J-bitch that you're all worthless without me." Jeff slurred back.  
Then they noticed me. 

"Well well if ain't little Cinderella." Jeff said pointing the noose of the bottle at me. 

"Yep, working hard than ever." Douche said. 

I glanced at Charlie and Funny.   
They just stood there looking at Jeff and Douche with caution.

"Hey, hey Deuce." Jeff said putting his arm around Douche's neck. 

"What Shady?" Deuce asked.  
Jeff and Douche made their way away from us and they were whispering among each other. Douche laughed really hard making me feel uneasy.

"What the hell dude?! I wish! She's not even a C cup! She's a B cup! I know because I even felt them!" Douche said out loud, and my eyes went wide open and felt my cheeks burning up. 

Holy shit are those perverts talking about me? They kept whispering at each other then Douche laughed once more. 

"Nah I didn't get to tap that, yet." Douche said and with that I stormed to the living room, I know I shouldn't care if they were or weren't talking about me but his attitude really pisses me off, I made my way facing a wall in the living room, I would of head to the basement but Douche and Jeff were blocking that path. Charlie and Funny went after me. 

"Hey chica what's wrong?" Funny asked. Seriously? They were there, why didn't they say anything? I let out a sigh. 

"Sorry, but I really hate guys like Deuce." I said turning around to face them.

"No need to apologize little chick, but I think you shouldn't really let Deuce get to you with his perverted side.' Funny remarked. 

They don't get it, they don't understand what Douche tried to do and now he's bragging it to this Jeff guy.

"You're right, sorry I just have a bad experience with guys like Deuce." I said not bothering to even explain why I was really upset.

I can't say anything since I don't completely trust them yet. I want to but my guts keep saying to stay away, and usually I listen to my guts.

"Don't worry about Deuce he's just drunk." Charlie said. 

"Ha, if you think that's bad this chico right here shows his tiny weenier when he's drunk!" Funny said pointing at Charlie.  
Whoa...

"Oh shut it king kong, itms bigger than yours!" Charlie said punching Funny's left arm. 

"Hah you wish motherfucker..." He rubbed his arm where he got hit.

"Um ok then." I said, that wasn't what I was expecting.

"Feel better?" Funny asked.

"Yea." I said. 

The kitchen door opened to reveal Deuce. 

"Hey little Pen, go buy more booze for us." Deuce yelled out at me. 

"Great let's go Penelope." Charlie said. 

"No no, I need both you and Funny." Deuce protested. 

"Alright take Johnny or Kurlzz with you then." Charlie said. 

"Nope, J-Dog will take Penelope, now go! He's waiting for you outside." Deuce said. Charlie and Funny both gave me an apologetic look. 

"Sorry chicka." Funny said. 

"Don't worry, J won't do anything to ya." Charlie assured me before the two of them followed Deuce into the kitchen.

I let out a deep sigh and headed to the door, I opened it to see J sitting on the first door step, he glanced at me and put out his cigarette he had. It was already dark out, was the store even open? 

"Let's go." He said interrupting my thoughts. I didn't say anything and I just followed him. 

We walked in silence, this reminded me when Johnny went with me that day. I took a look at J and stared at the red paint smeared around the hole for eyes of the mask trailing down.

"Staring is rude." He said suddenly. Wow I hardly hear him talk and I wasn't really expecting he would bother to talk to me. 

Staring is rude? 

"So is kidnapping." I said looking away. 

He didn't answer, he just continued to walk to that same store that Johnny took me to that day. That meant I would most likely get more smart ass remarks from that owner. 

We entered, got the booze and I was right, same guy and his smart ass remarks. 

"Hey J-Dog, and Johnny's little mistress? Did you get bored with Johnny? Or did Johnny just got bored of you?" The man said and I narrowed my eyes. 

"I ain't no ones mistress mister." I said angrily.   
The man just chuckled as he scanned the two boxes of booze.

"Still a feisty one, that'll be $30." He said. When J paid the man, J's sleeve slid off a bit showing some skin, I noticed some scars. 

"Alrighty, get the hell out of my store now, haha say hi to the boys for me J." The man said, J only nodded then turned to me.

"Carry them." He simply said and began to head out the door.   
I let out a frustrated groan and grabbed the large boxes of booze, before I could take off, the man whispered to me.

"Listen kiddo, if you really are a friend of Johnny and the boys watch out for J-Dog the most." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Watch out for J?

"Just, look out for him, the kids got it tough." He whispered again. What? What is he talking about?

"Now go." The man said. I took the two heavy boxes with me and had to ran to catch up with J. 

After I catch up with J I kept remembering what the man said. Take care of J. Why would I? Then I remembered his scars. Could it be that he self harms? Is that what he meant? I glanced at him. 

"That's... A lot of scars." I said trying to sound as gentle as possible. He didn't responded. 

"Were those your own doing?" I asked but a little louder. We arrived back at the front of the house, J stopped and turned to look at me. He grabbed the boxes from me and carried them easily. 

"Mind your own business cinderella." He said and went inside. I stood there a bit dumbfounded. 

Ok I know I shouldn't care but self harm is a very serious thing. 

Mind your own business.   
I mentally slapped myself for asking in the first place.   
Who cares if he self harms? Emo kid... But I can't really blame him if he's in a state where self-harm is a option for him. I entered the house and no one was in sight not even J.

"Um guys?" I called out   
I shrugged then closed the door, I headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning. 

As soon as a I entered someone grabbed me from behind, they put their hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.   
But I don't think I could feel my heart racing madly, who is this? Douche? Jeff? 

"Just 5 more days eh little Penelope?" 

I knew it, Douche.

I began to struggle but he gripped my waist tightly, causing me to winced from the pain again, he's doing it again.   
He's hurting me again. He laughed at my reaction. This guy is sick in the head! 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, since you'll be gone in 5 days might as well enjoy teasing you as much as I can." He whispered in my ear, I could smell the alcohol in his breath.This guy is drunk, I won't believe the fact that he won't try anything. 

I began to struggle even more but again he held me tighter.  
I stopped and tried to calm down, trying to control my breathing. 

"That's it be a good girl and calm down. You think I don't know the deal that you and Johnny made?" He said.   
He knew? 

I looked at him. 

"I knew since I overheard the conversation Johnny had with the guys, telling them that he promised that he would help you get through this." He said. He let go of my mouth wanting to hear my response. But I didn't say anything. 

"What? No reaction?" He teased. 

"I don't care." I said. 

"Excuse me?" He asked. 

"I don't care if you know the deal I have with Johnny, because in 5 days I will be free, away from you!" I said looking at him. 

"Oh really?" He asked with amusement.I didn't respond but just looked at him, I really despite men like him. 

"Where's Johnny now?" He asked.

"He promised that he wouldn't leave you alone with me, and yet here we are alone." He mocked. 

"I don't need a man to save me from the likes of you!" I said a bit loud as I got out of his grip. 

He seemed a bit surprised at my sudden action but quickly he shook it off. When he didn't respond but slowly walked towards me, I began to panic, I had no where to run, he was in the way through both doors to the living room and to be basement. 

"Stay back." I said trying to keep my voice strong but that wasn't stopping him. As he got closer, I walked backwards to keep my distance from him but my back soon hit the counter, he got closer to me. I was about to scream when the door opened and the lights got turned on. 

"Deuce stop dicking around Jeff is calling for you." I heard Johnny's voice. Douche stopped but didn't turn to face Johnny. 

"I'll be right there." Douche slurred out with a hint of annoyance in his voice then he whispered to me. 

"Looks like your knight in shining armour came to your rescue, well he can't always be there to protect you." And with that he turned around and left the kitchen. I felt goosebumps as he whispered that to me. 

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Johnny's voice brought me back to reality. 

"Y-yea I'm fine he just startled me, and he's pretty drunk too." I said as casually as I could, my heart was still racing, and I felt my whole body filled with fear, what would've happened if Johnny didn't interrupt? I don't want to know. 

"What did he say to you." He asked sounding a bit concern, he shouldn't be worrying about me he's still my kidnapped for gods sake.

"Stuff a drunk person would say." I said as I tried to calm down.

"Like what?" He asked. 

"Like trying to seduce me?" I said. 

"What? Like drink flirting?" 

"What can I say? I am very attractive." I joked trying to make it sound like it's no big deal. Johnny just looked at me, even though I can't see his face, he probably has a really? Look on his face. 

"I was just kidding." I said sticking my tongue out at him.   
He chuckled a bit. 

"So he was just drunk flirting with you?" 

"Yea why? Are you jealous or something?" I encountered. 

"Why would I be?" He scoffing.

"Because I am just so beautiful." I said sarcastically.  
Johnny just laughed. 

"Hey it's late you should go to sleep." Johnny said as he went to the fridge to get a beer. 

"What about you?" I said crossing my arms. 

"I'm a grown ass man, I'll go to bed whenever I feel like it." He remarked. I just shook my head and headed to the basement. 

"G'night Penelope." Johnny called out making me pause.   
"Good night." I replied and made my way down. I'm glad that Johnny came in and I feel a little better after just talking to him. 

When I walked down to the basement and opened the door of the room I'm staying in,   
Another night sleeping on the hard cold ground... 

When I entered I halted in my tracks. There was a bunch of blankets and 2 pillows there.   
Who put that there? 

I walked over to the bundle of blankets and pillows. You know what? I'm not even going to question it, I am very tired both physically and emotionally. I laid down and pulled one of the large blankets over me. Before falling into the world of slumber, I had a tiny bit of hope that Johnny did this. 

-Normal POV- 

After Penelope went downstairs, he had an idea and to get some blankets and pillows for her, he set his beer aside and went to his room to get some. On his way he bumped into Matt.

"Yo Johnny why in a hurry?" He asked scratching his head. 

"I'm going to get Penelope some blankets and pillows." 

"Oh there's no need for that." Matt said. 

"Oh?" 

"Yea, Jordon, Dylan and I grabbed a bunch of blankets that we had in our rooms and gave away two pillows for her, we set it up while she and Jorel went out." Matt explained. 

"Ah, ok well thank you." George said a bit disappointed. 

•Why am I disappointed?• He thought. 

"Why so grim man? We're helping her aren't we?" Matt said. 

"Yea... You're right thanks man." George said then realized something.

"Wait Jorel went with Penelope?" 

"Yea, Deuce was going to go with her but Jeff needed him so he sent Jorel, why?' Matt asked wondering why George sounded so concerned. 

"Why didn't Deuce want me to go with her if I wasn't even busy." George demanded. 

"What the fuck man? calm down, why are you so upset about this?' Matt asked not understanding why George was making a big deal that Jorel took Penelope with him and not him. George sighed and took his mask off. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." George apologized. 

"It's alright I understand why you would be concerned about her, since J isn't the easiest person to be around with and all." Matt said. 

"That too but it's not him I'm concerned about, it's Deuce." George said. 

"Why?" 

"I have a feeling that Deuce already did something to Penelope, I can't say that he has hit her or something since she has no signs of being hit, so I'm worried like what if he touched her?" George said but more to himself than him telling this to Matt.

"I don't think he did." Matt simply answered. 

"Oh? What makes you say that?" George asked. 

"He doesn't have the guts, he can be a bit of a pussy remember?" Matt said smirking as so did George. 

"Besides he knows that touching a girl like that is so fucked up." Matt said. 

"I hope you're right." George said. 

"You bet your ass I'm always right." Matt joked. 

"Alright well give my thanks to Jordon and Dylan about the blankets, I'm going to bed." George said heading towards his room. 

"Alright G'night." Matt said as he went to his own room. 

George entered his room, shutting the door behind him and stared at his bed. He remembered Penelope sleeping there that day she almost got raped. He also remembered how both him and Deuce argued about where they'll place Penelope, Deuce's room or George's. 

•Good thing I won that argument.• He thought, not knowing that Deuce sneaked into his room that night. 

George lied down in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had a lot in his mind right now, how to keep both Jeff and Deuce away from Penelope. To get her trust and hopefully tell him what Deuce did. 

"Only 5 more days and you're free to go Penelope." George whispered to himself and closed his eyes, Hoping that everything will go smoothly. 

-With Deuce and Jeff. - 

"It looks alright but I don't know if it's good enough." Jeff said as he looked over the Deuce's notebook. 

"It's gotta be man, I've worked on this for like 2 months already!" Deuce said annoyed. 

"Sigh, let's stop for today it's already 1am, I should head back anyways." Jeff said running his hands over his dark hair. 

"I suppose." Deuce said glancing at the clock behind him confirming that it is late. 

"So;" Jeff started as he picked up his papers. 

"Did you do it yet?" Jeff asked, Aaron knew what he was asking, regarding Penelope.

"No." Deuce said. 

"Why? Getting soft?" Jeff teased. 

"No Johnny got in the way." Deuce said angrily. 

"Ah, of course he did, but hey listen if you can't do it, then I would happily do the honours." Jeff said. Deuce gave him a glare. 

"Don't you dare." Deuce said.  
Jeff shrugged his shoulders. 

"Hey man I'm just saying if you don't do it soon, I'll do it and you know I'm serious." Jeff warned too. 

Deuce give him a cold look.   
True that Deuce wanted to play with her before tossing her away, but he wasn't thinking of having any intercourse with her, unless of course if she is willing. No his plan was to lead her on then throw her away, no he didn't want to just fuck her and ditch her he's not that heartless. But with Jeff, no he wouldn't allow him to do anything to Penelope like he did with those other girls. 

"Ok fine I will, I just need two days." Deuce said. Jeff smirked. 

"I hope you'll keep your word Aaron, I'll come by tomorrow." Jeff said as he left the room thus also exiting the house. 

Deuce laid in his bed covering his face with his hands.

"Sigh... Oh Penelope, what the hell are you doing to me." Deuce softly said to himself.

•Only 5 more days then she'll be out of our lives, well my life anyway.• Deuce thought.   
"I can do it... And this time you won't get in the way again George." 

He turned off the lights and went to bed very eagerly for morning to come. 

End of Chapter. 11


	12. Extra Chapter.11a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J3T's pov of the situation and when he goes to talk with Penelope's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an extra short chapter, (there will be more like these in the future chapters that I will upload.)

Chapter.11a 

Johnny's POV

I wasn't sure if leaving the girl with the guys was a good idea but I am doing her a favour so I guess I will have to risk it. 

I'm still pondering if I can go through Aaron's plan, like yes he's my friend and all but he can go a bit far at times, he's really confident in making this band happen with Jeff and Jorel. 

Aaron really wants the others to join him but they're not confident about it, Matt is at a maybe, Jordan is considering it, Dylan doesn't really care and I, well I'm not sure what I can really do, sing? I'm not sure I can again. Keyboard? We can hardly afford to pay the rent how are we going to buy a keyboard? Guitar? I haven't played for so long. I wonder where my guitar is...

After searching for the shop I found it. It was a really small and beat up coffee shop. I guess this is it, I took my mask off and put it in my bag. I entered the shop to see 3 people inside drinking coffee or reading. A lady came to me. 

"Hello sir, I am Frida and welcome to our coffee shop, may I take your order?"A woman in her late 20's asked, her uniform was wearing all black with a white apron with some coffee stains on it. 

"Actually I wanted to talk to a woman named Sonja?" I asked. 

"You wish to speak with the owner?" She asked.   
I nodded my head. 

"Alright." She said as she turned around and went to the staff room. I waited for a couple minutes then she finally came. 

A woman that looks a lot younger than the other woman, came to me. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, a straight nose, and pink full lips. And just like the other one, she was wearing black and a white apron, except she had a no stains. 

"How may I help you sir?" She asked, she looked extra mean than the other one.

"Hello I am Johnny and I've come to let you know that one of your waitress Penelope won't be coming in for work for a while." I started. 

"Sigh... Come with me." She said a bit annoyed. 

I followed her to the staff room, and in the staff room she lead me to another room which seemed to be her own office room. She closed the door behind us. 

"Who the hell does that girl think she is?" She asked very pissed off. Damn, I didn't think she would be pissed off, honestly I was expecting for her to be concern about the girl's safety.

"Look something came up with her and she's not feeling very well." I said already prepared for what to say.

"And how the hell do you know Penelope? That girl has no one, every time we ask her if she has any friends or family she always said none. Who the hell are you to her?  A Brother? Boyfriend?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. 

"You can say that I'm a 'friend' of her since we met not too long ago..." I responded.

"So she finally made a friend. Mr.Johnny, where is Penelope? She already missed her shift yesterday, she still has to work today, tomorrow, then the next day and the next day and the next day." She said very irritated.

But I guess she wasn't done. 

"She was suppose to work all week! I knew I shouldn't have hired that no good 18 year old girl! So irresponsible!" She added.   
Damn... 

"Excuse me Miss Sonja?" I asked. 

"Miss?!? I am married, so it's Mrs!" She remarked. 

"Ok, Mrs. Sonja, I know it looks bad with Penelope but please don't fire her." I said, jesus woman.

"I will most likely will if she doesn't show her face here... Doesn't she know that we'll be busy later on this week?" Sonja said to herself. 

"What if I cover for her?" I asked. The woman glanced at me and stared at me with those icy blue eyes. 

"I want Penelope to come here by herself and tell me that." She responded. 

Damn this woman is a tough bitch. Then the most stupidest idea came to me. 

"Give me a chance please, I'll do anything." I begged. The woman raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Anything?" She asked.   
I'm stepping on a dangerous zone...

"Yes." Fuck it.

"Fine. I'll let you cover miss Penelope's shift but when miss Penelope comes back, you owe me mr Johnny." She said. 

"Thank you." I said. 

I began to wonder what this woman wanted me to do after Penelope is free. 

"Here." She said as she handed me a black apron. 

"Show me what you can do, Frida will help you out." she added. 

I exited her office putting the black apron on. 

Oh George what have you done? 

I sighed as I looked for the woman who greeted me. I saw her at the counter filing her nails. I walked towards her and put my bag down. 

"Hey, Sonja wanted you to help me out. So what the hell do I do?" I asked. She looked at me. 

"She hired you?" She asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say hire more like covering for Penelope until she gets back." I said. 

"I see." She said as she continued to file her nails. 

"Well since Penelope is a waitress I'll just hand you the drinks and treats so you can deliver them to the customer." She said. 

"And how the hell am I suppose to know who it goes to?" 

She gave me a Seriously? look.

"I'll obviously guide you to which idiot." She said. 

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me pretty boy, now be a good boy and deliver this drink to that man by the window." She said as she handed me a mug of coffee. Then she returned back to filing her nails. 

I looked at the man who was sitting by the window reading. 

I glanced at the mug, I took a small sip and tried not to spit it back at the mug. 

Gross, people like this?   
I turned to see if Frida was watching. She was too busy filing those nails of hers. 

I went through my pants pocket and got out a small flask that I filled with whiskey last night and poured it into the mug.   
I smirked as I handed it to the man. 

"Here you go sir." I said like the nice man I am. 

"It's about damn time." He muttered not looking at me. He took the mug from me but still didn't look up from his book. Cocky bastard.

I went back to the counter not taking my eyes off the man. 

He took a sip of his coffee, he made a confused look and glanced at his coffee, he shrugged and took another sip as he continued to read his book. I tried not to laugh. 

"Hey pretty boy, give this out to the man that's beside the door." Frida said as she handed me another mug. I smirked. 

"Sure thing." I said taking the mug. 

It was closing time and man I served all the drinks with whiskey on them. Sad thing is now I have to get more whiskey but the good thing is that all three customers kept asking for more and I'm sure more will be back by tomorrow. I put the black apron away and Sonja went over to me. 

"Well well Johnny looks like Penelope will be keeping her job." She said with her arms crossed. 

"Yea, thanks." I said picking up my bag. 

"Yea, nice trick putting alcohol in their drinks." She said. 

That made me stop. Fuck.   
Busted... 

"How did-?"

"I saw you pouring alcohol in their mugs." She said.   
I groaned and she chuckled. 

"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. They seemed to like it. Just keep doing what you're doing and Penelope's job will be safe, and don't forget our deal." She said as she exited the shop. 

I sighed, that was close I almost let Penelope down. 

Hmm why did it matter if I let Penelope down or not.   
She's just some girl we kidnapped who soon will be out of our lives. I sighed as I was walking back to the house. Dammit why the hell did I care?

I remembered yesterday when I went with her to the store. She even talked back to Mr.Z he's such a tough smartass guy. I chuckled at that, way to go Penelope. 

I made it back at the house and grabbed my mask from my bag. I put it on. 

Huh, maybe there's more to this chick. 

Sorry Aaron but I won't allow you to do anything to Penelope.

End of Extra Chapter.11a


	13. Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys decide to try to do something nice for lil Penelope.

Chapter.12 

"Here lies Natalie, a loving daughter and sister, little Natalie had a dream of flying, and now little Natalie will fly to the gates of heaven." 

Mother and Father were grieving. 

We all were. 

I stared at the coffin, I walked up to put the flowers on top.   
I glanced at Mother and Father, they were in pain, it was the first time I've seen my father cry. It pained me a lot to see him cry, it pained me that I was responsible for Natalie's death, it pained me that I was a murderer in my parent's eyes. 

It pained me when they committed suicide because of me. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I opened my eyes, waking up from my slumber, I sat up and stared at the blankets. Why do I keep getting those dreams of my parents demise. Natalie still hasn't forgiven me. I hugged my legs.

"I'm so sorry Natalie, I should've been there for you but I wasn't." I whispered and buried my face to the blankets.   
After calming down I glanced up and looked at the small window. The sun is pretty bright out, what time is it? 

I got up stretching my arms.   
I brushed my hair through my fingers it's probably all messy but whatever. I wonder if I can leave this room? I walked to the door expecting it to be locked from the outside,   
Surprisingly it opened. 

Huh, didn't think it would open. 

I walked out from the room and headed up the stairs. On my way up I heard some muffled voices, some noises, and I think I smelt some burning?   
Oh no... 

I ran up quickly up the stairs and opened the kitchen door. 

"Hey! The place is burn-" I started to yell out but stopped when I saw no fire, although the room was filled with smoke.

"Look what you did, you woke her up!" Funny said to Charlie.

"Hey it's your fault for not watching over the eggs!" Charlie remarked right back at Funny. 

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you up yet." Curly said. 

I noticed they weren't wearing their masks and the other three weren't here. 

"Where are the other three? And aren't you worried that Deuce will see you without your masks in front of me?" I asked. Charlie did a raspberry. 

"Nah, besides Deuce left early, so did J-Dog and Johnny." He added.

That made my mind go at ease because that meant that Douche will be out of my face for now. 

"So what's going on? What did you guys burn?" I asked a bit worried. That surprised me.   
Me worry? For my kidnappers?   
Stop caring! 

"Well, you make food really delicious and we decided in attempting to make you breakfast as a thanks." Funny said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Actually we were thinking of taking you out for breakfast but  Johnny hid the money from us and said to stop spending the rent money." Curly said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, see? I told you guys that it wasn't necessary to buy me those clothes." I said starting to feel guilt that they spent money on me.

"It's not that, and like we said don't worry about it ya know, and besides Deuce, J-Dog, and Johnny are now making money for the rent so it can't be that bad." Charlie said. 

That was true actually but I guess they don't know that, that money that Johnny is making is actually going to me until I can leave this place, Should I tell them? 

I looked at each of them as they were smiling at me.   
Sigh... 

"You guys do know I have a job right?" I started. 

"Yea, Deuce mentioned it.   
Johnny is taking over your shifts right?" Funny asked. 

"And you do know that, Johnny is working-" 

"He's working your shifts for you and that money goes to you, we know." Charlie said. 

"Johnny told you?" I asked.

"Well yea." Funny said.

"And you guys are ok with that?" I asked. 

"Oh yea, besides it's your job." Charlie said. 

"I see." I said, huh that was easier than expected. 

"Here we made you breakfast, Funny made you coffee, Charlie made you eggs and I made you cereal." Curly said as he pulled a chair for me. 

"You guys made this for me?" I asked as I sat down and stared at the food. 

"Yea we woke up early and we tried making you some eggs with coffee and cereal, so sorry if it's bad." Charlie said. 

I took a bite of the eggs.   
Burnt. 

I took a sip of coffee.   
Bitter. 

I took a sip of cereal.   
Really sweet, way too sweet.

"Yea sorry about the burnt eggs." Charlie said. 

"It's my first time making coffee." Funny said shrugging. 

"And I added some sugar to make it sweet." Curly said. 

"The eggs are really burnt, the coffee is really bitter, and there's way too much sugar in this cereal." I said honestly and I'm sure I just saw the spark fade from their eyes as their faces were disappointed.   
I couldn't help but smile. 

"But I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do and so I thank you for that, and hey I'm trying to repay a debut here, so let me make breakfast for you guys ok?' I said smiling. 

They began to smile again. 

"Yes m'am!" They said as they sat on the table. 

I got up to prepare some breakfast, as I was doing I found myself feeling really great. I haven't felt like this in years. Looks like I was wrong about them. 

I really did misjudged them, well just them and Johnny, still not sure about J, and Douche? Well, I'll always dislike him he gave me that impression. 

After breakfast, they even helped me clean up, they were singing while we cleaned, and I know Funny and Charlie have really good voices and yet they make themselves sound really crappy and it's funny as I chuckled at their horrible attempt in singing.

I asked Curly why he doesn't join them, only to reveal that Curly is into playing drums, I thought that was pretty cool actually. 

"Hey I just realized but what are your real names? Because I sure as hell know your mom's don't just name you FunnyMan or the curls." I said finishing washing the last plate. 

"Oh shit she's onto us guys!" Charlie said playfully and we laughed. 

"Well if you must know, my name is Dylan." Funny said. 

"I'm Matthew." Curly said. 

"And I am Jordon." Charlie said. 

"I thought you were actually named Charlie." I said because it was honestly one of the normal names out of all 6 of them, well except for Johnny.

He shrugged. "I like the name Charlie too, and besides it fits me well." He said. 

"Well it's nice to know your names I could only wish that we would have met under different circumstances." I said honestly. Like these guys are actually pretty nice and funny too, it's the first time someone has made me feel happy. 

"Yea sorry, we really mean no harm but we did promise Deuce that we wouldn't expose the plan to you but I can promise you that you will know on your last day." Charlie said. 

"I don't want to wait since I'm just so desperate to know why you guys did it." I said crossing my arms. 

"Don't worry, you'll find out." Funny said assuring me. 

"I guess." I said since it didn't seem they would be telling me now.

"Well I'm going to get started on laundry then." I added. 

"Finally someone who knows how to do laundry unlike this idiot!" Funny said nudging over to Charlie who rolled his eyes.

"Oh my lord... I said I was sorry didn't I? Get over it you pussy." Charlie said annoyed.   
I just chuckled. 

"I'll be back." I said as I made my way down to the small laundry room that was next to the basement. After putting the clothes in the washer I made my way back up again. I continued doing the chores just as I promise I would to repay that debut. 

It was already 4 pm when I finished doing all the chores I was in charged with, I would've been done early if the guys weren't bugging me as much wanting me to spend more time with them. I wished Douche wouldn't return. 

"Alright Penelope get real pretty because we're taking you out." Charlie said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Get dressed and you'll find out where we're taking you." Charlie added. 

"Um, ok?" I said as I made my way back downstairs. I got changed into those dark blue jeans and that black shirt that they brought me yesterday. I went back up. 

"Ok I'm ready." I said. 

"Awesome let's go." Charlie said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house to his old car with Curly and Funny in the car waiting. 

"So where are you guys taking me?" I asked. 

"Just be patient." Charlie said as he drove. He drove us to the city and took us to a beauty parlour? 

"Um, what are we doing here?" I asked. 

"You think we're taking you to the club like that? Like yes, you're very gorgeous but you need a bit of pizazz." Charlie said as he parked the car. 

"But I'm fine like this and what party?" 

"Come on we got you covered." Charlie said as he pushed me into the salon along with Funny and Curly following behind. 

"Hey honey, think you can get her look way better than what she looks now?" Charlie asked the front lady. 

"Of course, but does she have an appointment?" 

"No she doesn't." Charlie said. Just what is he trying to do? 

"Well she's going to have to make an appointment first before we-" 

"Look lady, if you attend my little friend you and I could..." Charlie said then he whispered into her ear. The front lady blushed a bright red and giggled. 

"This way." She said allowing us to enter. 

"I'll wait right here guys, you can go on ahead." Charlie called out as Funny and Curly pushed me in. 

"Um guys, it's not really necessary to do this and also I don't fit in parties." I said, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go to a club, I am a bit anti social and don't mix well in clubs. 

"Well maybe it's time to start." Funny said as he made me sit on a chair then the stylist came in.

"Make her stunning! Both Hair and Make Up services please." Curly said. The stylist looked at me and smirked.

"I got this." She said and made me face the mirror.

An hour and a half passed and the stylist turned me again to the mirror to see my transformation. The stylist gave me a smoky blended decreased eyeliner, some lip gloss and my hair it's long and wavy. 

Was this really me?   
It feels like I am looking at someone else.

"Boys?" The stylist asked smiling proudly of her work.   
Both Funny and Curly gawked at me.

"Wow, Penelope is that really you?" Curly asked as he smiled widely. 

"Holy shit, you didn't make her stunning you made absolutely sexy!" Funny said. 

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Thats a bit too much..." I said turning away shyly, I glanced back at the mirror.I wonder what Johnny would think if he was here. 

Whoa, whoa, hold up.   
Why am I thinking that? If anything I should be glad that he's not here to make fun of me. 

Then why do you feel so disappointed? 

Argh! Shut up brain! 

"Come on, let's show Charlie!" Funny said as he grabbed me by the hand and made us go back to the front. We saw Charlie and the Lady talking and laughing. Curly called out to Charlie. 

"What? Now who is this? Where's Penelope?" Charlie asked as he gawked at me. 

"This pretty woman is Penelope dipshit." Funny said. 

"Well I know that idiot, I'm trying to make her feel special here." Charlie said rolling his eyes. I just chuckled. 

"But seriously Penelope you look so amazing." Charlie added. 

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. I wasn't really sure how to take the complements, I was so used to getting made fun of and cursed a lot but it felt nice to be complemented. 

"Alright guys it's 5:45pm let's get going!" Charlie said we headed back to the car. 

"Is it really alright for me to go to a club with you guys?" I asked. 

"Hell yeah, besides it's not just any club, it's a themed club." Charlie said as he started the car and started to drive. 

"A themed club?" 

"Yeah, it's one of those clubs that have different themes every Thursdays, Friday's, and Saturdays." Funny explained.

"Oh? Well today is Thursday isn't it? so what's the theme?" I asked. 

"That's the best part, it's a mask party theme." Curly said as he put his white mask on. 

"Yep, we'll fit in right away." Funny said as he put his black mask on. 

"But I don't have a mask." I said. 

"Well the good thing is that they sell masks there anyway for those who don't have masks." Funny said. 

I still wasn't sure if it's a good idea to go to this club. 

"Oh by the way, I got this for you while they were making you pretty." Charlie said as he handed me a card. 

It was a fake I.D. 

"Is it really such a great idea to go to a club that's for over 21?" I asked. 

"Hey both me and Kurlzz here are 21, so we don't need a fake I.D but you and Funny do though." Charlie said. 

Oh right, they're like in their 20's, and Funny is like my age. 

Finally we made it to the club, and there were a bunch of people out near the doors and of course a security guard checking for I.D's.   
Lovely. 

I really don't want to spend a night in jail because of this.   
We made it to the entrance and both Funny and I showed our fake I.D's to the guard. I tried so hard to keep calm as the man stared at us and back at our fake cards 

"Alright go in." He said as they let is pass, once we got inside I let out a relief sigh, man I was holding my breath that I didn't even notice. 

"You alright?" Funny asked. 

"Yea, just a bit nervous." I said. 

"Don't be, we got in right?" Funny said. I just nodded and noticed that the music was getting louder as we walked in further. 

"I'll be right back, you guys wait here!" Charlie yelled over from the music. Curly and Charlie left Funny and I on our own. Damn this was awkward. 

"So... What's up?" Funny yelled over. 

"Nothing." I said in the same volume he made.

"Come, I'll buy you a drink." He said and guided me through a bunch of people wearing different masks, we made it to it's bar. 

"Hey can I get some whiskey, and for the little lady...?" He turned to look at me. 

"Some tequila is fine." I said. 

"I.D?" The bartender asked.   
Both Funny and I got out our fake I.D's and handed it to him. 

He also stared at us like those guards and he gave us back our cards. 

"One whiskey and a tequila coming up." He said as he started making our drinks.   
He served our drinks and Funny paid him. We took a sip then I remembered something. 

"Does Deuce know we're here?" I asked glancing at Funny. 

"Yea Kurlzz sent him a message before we left that salon." Funny said taking another sip. 

"He won't get upset?" I asked a bit nervously. 

"Nah, Deuce, Jeff, J-Dog, and Johnny will be coming with us later." Funny said. That made my ears perk up. 

"When?" I asked, Funny checked his watch. 

"In about an hour or so." Funny replied. 

Half of me was actually a bit worried about seeing both Douche and Jeff. But my other half felt a little happy about Johnny coming. 

Oh no... I... Am I getting feelings for Johnny? No, no, it can't be he's like five years older than me, and I haven't even seen his face! How could I start to develop feelings for him. My heart began beating fast as I thought about everything Johnny has done, he saved me a lot. 

From Douche, from getting raped and from getting fired.   
Maybe... Maybe I am liking him. It's definitely not love, just that I like him as a person, right? 

Ah, I wanted to just bang my head on the counter but since we're at this masked party I can't do it so instead I just swallowed my whole drink down. 

"Another please." I said pitting my glass down.

"You heard the lady." Funny said as he handed him a $10. 

"There you guys are." Charlie said coming through along with Curly. Charlie was wearing a white plain mask, except he had his shades on. 

"Here." Charlie said as he handed me a mask. It was those masks that only covered your eyes but the design was beautiful since it's like the top part of what you would see on a sugar skull, and on the right side had a rose. 

"What are you waiting for? Put it on." Curly said. I did fixing my hair over it and carefully not wanting to ruin the make up I had. 

"There! Now we can blend in." Charlie said. The music was bumping but I don't really dance a lot so I hesitated to dance. 

"Awe come on Penelope, come and dance with us." Charlie begged me. 

"Sorry, this is just too much can I just try to get use to my surroundings at least?" I asked as kindly as I could. 

"You guys go on ahead, I'll keep her company." Funny said as he took a sip of his drink. 

"But, then you won't be-" Charlie lost his words as a blonde curvy woman who was wearing the same type of mask as I was except it had a different design, walked by us but gave Charlie a flirty look. 

"Have fun guys." Charlie said quickly as he went after the blonde. Curly just waved at us as he went onto the dance floor.

"Sorry, that you have to put up with me." I said taking a sip of my drink. 

"It's alright, I'm sure soon you'll want to dance sometime at least." Funny said. 

"Yea, maybe." I said. 

"So what's up with you and Johnny?" He randomly asked, I nearly spat out my drink. 

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. 

"Well he was the one who actually stood up to Deuce from being a jerk to you." He said. I sighed, they don't know what Deuce tried and already did do to me to make me hate him. 

"Well maybe that's why, because Johnny protected me from him. And he did protect my job so I'm grateful to him, for now anyways." I said. 

"So... You like him?" 

"NO." I said way louder than I should've. 

"Haha, I thought you would've been swoon by him already." He said laughing. Ah he's just toying with me. He also said something softly to himself but all I heard was the word chance. 

This is getting awkward.   
I decided to try to change the topic.

"So what's up with J?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Funny raised an eyebrow at me. 

"What about J?" 

"That owner of the store that Johnny and I went, a man named Mr.Z, he said the kid has it tough or something, do you know why?" I asked. 

Funny looked deep in thought as if he was trying to remember something.

"You didn't say anything to J-Dog did you?" Funny finally asked. 

"Well I did ask him about it." I said nervously. 

"Oh no, don't try to get into J-Dog's matters, because I myself don't know or even the guys know what's wrong with him, no matter how hard we try to get him to open up more, he just won't. But right now, J-Dog has been less emo I guess you can say." Funny explained. 

So not even they know what's up with J, well there's not much I can do then if J doesn't want me asking him about how he feels. I don't even know why I should even care about it but I can't help but feel sympathetic for him. If it's true what I saw on his wrists, then it's more serious than I thought.

I continued to drink with Funny, eventually I stopped drinking because I didn't want to repeat my mistake from that night where I took my top of in front of Johnny. My face started to turn red from remembering. Oh lord... He saw me in my bra...   
How could I forgotten...   
I wanted to just bang my head on the counter all over again.

Later on Funny tried to make me go to the dance floor with him. He eventually did got me to join him on the dance floor, he began to dance and tried to make me to dance. I don't know much about dancing but it's better trying than trying to look like an idiot just standing.   
After a few songs I began to loosen up a bit, moving to the flow of the music, moving my hips and arms. 

"Yeah! Now you're starting to loosen up!" Funny exclaimed over the loud music as he danced next to me.

"Well the drinks did help!" I yelled out as I continued to dance. The song ended and they put on a slow dance song.

"Well, well, well. Will you look at that, would you like to dance little lady?" Funny said as he offered me his hand, I hesitated.

"But... I never slow danced with anybody." I admitted. 

"It's ok, you'll learn like you did with dancing." He said as he gently took my hand. 

"Ok..." I said as I let him lead.   
He held my right hand up with his left hand, he guided me to put my other hand on his shoulder and he grabbed my waist. My cheeks were warming up when he put his hand on my waist. I almost flinched thinking he was going to grab me hard like Douche did. We danced throughout the first song, thinking it was over I was going to break apart from Funny but they played another slow song 

"Looks like we're not done yet." Funny said scratching the back of his head. 

"I guess not..." I said and let him grab my hand again. The song started smooth but someone put their hand on my shoulder. 

"May I have this dance?" The man said I instantly recognized that voice. 

"Johnny, you made it man." Funny said as he let me go. 

"Of course." Johnny said as he pulled me close to him. 

"Where's Deuce and Jeff?" Funny asked. 

"They'll be here soon." Johnny replied. I didn't really know how to respond, I glanced at Johnny who was wearing his blue mask.

"I hope you don't mind but I want to talk to Penelope alone." Johnny said. 

"Yea... No problem." Funny said and left somewhere else going through the other couples. Johnny put me in the same position Funny did to me. 

"You know, we don't really have to dance." I said, man I probably looked like a tomato. 

"Deuce and Jeff will be here soon, do you want Deuce to start bothering you?" Johnny said. Oh, right that's why he's doing this.

"Right, of course." I said but tried to sound like I knew already. Ahhh, I shouldn't feel disappointed if anything I should be glad that Johnny is keeping his promise that he won't let Deuce near me. 

"So how was work?" I asked trying to make things less awkward. 

"Fun, very fun." He simply said and I just chuckled. 

"Are they treating you well?" I asked. 

"There's more customers, Frida likes to make me look like an idiot." Johnny said. 

"Heh, yea she does that to the newbies so don't worry too much about her." I remarked. 

"Who said I was worried?" Johnny said as he got close to my face. Whoa, too close! I saw how his eyes looked at me. 

"You look very pretty. Why the change?" He asked as he allowed the space in between our faces. 

"I-it was the guys idea, not mine.' I said nearly stuttering, I can't believe that I'm acting like a school girl with a crush when he called me pretty.

"So how many hearts did you break?" He teased. 

"Oh a lot." I joked back."  
He chuckled. 

"But I am serious that you look lovely." He commented. My heart is doing that weird fluttery thing. I think, I may actually like him... I turned my gaze away from him.No... I can't it's wrong.

The song ended and it went back to it's upbeat music.   
Thank god. 

"There you guys are." I heard someone say, oh no. 

"Hey little Penelope, are you enjoying the party?" Douche asked. I turned to glare at him, I noticed that he changed his mask. Like it was the same one but, he didn't have the pink duct tape on his mouth, I could see his lips and he had a bit of a stubble. 

"Damn, even you can make yourself look like a woman." He said. I could feel my vain was about to burst from getting angry at this douchebag. 

"Alright, that's enough come, I'll buy you a drink." Johnny said as he tried to guide me back to the bar. But Douche grabbed my wrist. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Penelope." Douche said. 

"Hey!" Johnny didn't let me go.

"If you got something to say, say it now." He said. 

"It's private so if you don't mind." Douche said and pulled me over to him. 

"Hey! Ouch!" I said that kinda hurt! Idiot! 

"Hey stop you're hurting her." Johnny said, as he gently grabbed my other hand. 

"I don't care! Let her go!" Douche yelled out roughly grabbing my other hand.

"No you let go or I swear that-" Johnny got cut of because the whole building went black. 

The lights went out making people panic a bit. Both Douche and Johnny let me go, probably from shock. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S TIME FOR ONE OF OUR GAMES!" 

A man said on the speakers.  
Game? What game? What is going on? 

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU KNOW THE RULES, YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO FIND SOMEONE AND KISS THEM! GRAB ANYBODY AND JUST KISS THEM! THEN WHEN THE 5 SECONDS ARE UP WE'RE TURING THE LIGHTS BACK ON SO YOU CAN SEE WHO YOU'RE KISSING!" The announcer said. 

Wait what?!? What kind of a game is that?!? I heard a bunch of people squealing and giggling. I turned around a bunch of times I felt some try to grab me but I quickly moved out of the way blindly. 

"ONE." 

Although I got grabbed. 

"TWO." 

The person held me extremely close as I tried to push the person off. 

"THREE." 

The person grabbed my face and crushed their lips to mine. 

"FOUR." 

My eyes went wide and I was in shock. 

"FIVE." 

Who the hell was this?!? 

The lights got turned back on and I was in complete shock and disbelief on who was kissing me.

Douche. 

End of Chapter.12


	14. This Love This Hate

Chapter.13 

I stared in complete shock at Douche as he was kissing me. I didn't kiss back, I was frozen in place. He licked the bottom of my lip trying to get me to open my mouth. Now that I reacted. 

"Get away!" I yelled out as I pushed him away from me. I covered my mouth with my hands as I stared at him in complete disbelief.

He kissed me!   
And it was my first!   
My first kiss...

"Wow, I didn't know it was you, I thought I grabbed a real woman." He said. 

Oh my god...   
This is my first kiss?

"What happened? You two randomly disappeared for a second, Penelope are you okay?" Johnny asked as he got through the people. I didn't answer him, I was too busy glaring at Douche. 

"She's fine, she's just in shock from that mind blowing kiss." Douche said with a shit eating grin.

"Kiss? You kissed him?" Johnny asked me, my face was turning red and I stormed away from them. 

"Hey, Penelope!" Johnny yelled out to me but I ignored him. I quickly went past through the people and made it to the ladies washroom. 

"Penelope!" I heard Johnny but I shut the door behind me. 

I quickly went into a stall and locked myself in there.  
I took the mask off and threw it at the ground. I finally let my tears go. Why does this keep happening?

-Normal POV- 

"Penelope! Penelope come out!" George yelled out. But no respond. 

•What the hell happened? Did Penelope kiss Deuce on her own or...?• George thought.

What really happened?   
Was Deuce the one who grabbed her and not Penelope?   
It seemed more like it. When the lights got turned off it caused George to let go of Penelope from the sudden lack of light, George tried to grab Penelope back but got held back by a woman who kissed his mask. 

But when the lights came back on. The woman wanted to take off his mask off to continue, but if the situation wasn't serious he would've let her. 

But he did promise Penelope that he would've protect her from Deuce so he had to leave the woman and tried to make it back to Penelope but only to see Penelope staring at Deuce in shock. Deuce was probably the one who kissed her by surprise. 

"Penelope please come out." George called out again. 

"What's going on?." Funny asked as he approached George. 

"Penelope is upset." George said. 

"Oh? Why is she upset?" Dylan asked. 

"Well she ended up getting kissed by Aaron, because of that game." George explained. 

"Penelope and Aaron kissed? Damn..." Dylan said not sure how he felt about that.

"Penelope is in here and she won't come out." George said. 

"Let me try." Dylan said as he made George move over. Dylan knocked on the door. 

"Penelope, if you're not feeling well let me take you home and you can rest early." Dylan offered. 

-Penelope's POV- 

I heard Funny's calling and I stopped crying. Actually, I do wanna go back home. 

No, not back to the house but my apartment, that's my home. But since there's 4 days left to repay that debut, then I have no choice. I just want to forget about this night. So much for having a nice evening. 

I cleaned up the rest of my tears, I was about to head out when I noticed the mask I threw on the ground. Charlie got me that mask. And it's too pretty to just leave it like that. I grabbed the mask to put it on, I fixed my hair so the strings could fit well at the back of my head. I walked out to see both Johnny and Funny out. I just wanted to get out if here. I walked straight to Funny and grabbed his arm. 

"Let's go." I said, tugging him so we could exit the club. 

"Wait let me take Penelope." Johnny said. 

"It's ok, I don't mind taking her." Funny said. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take her." Johnny said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and again I pulled Funny with me. 

"I want Funny to take me." I said and began to walk fast to the exit dragging Funny with me.

We made it outside. 

"Are you upset with Johnny?" Funny asked me. 

"I... Just don't feel like talking to him." I said while looking at the ground. 

"Well come since the guys are busy partying in there, and since I don't have the keys, looks like we're going to have to take the bus." Funny said. 

"I don't mind." I said, I didn't care how we would get there, I just wanted to sleep. 

"Alright let's go." Funny said we began to walk to whichever is the closest bus station. 

"It'll take too long to take the bus." A voice said behind us. 

We turned to see Johnny coming our way. Didn't he understand that I didn't want him to take me? 

"Either way, as long as it gets us home." Funny remarked.   
Johnny just sighed. 

"Come I'll drive you both, it'll be faster." Johnny said as he took his car keys from his pocket and started to head to the parking lot. Johnny turned to see if we were following but I stood in place. 

"Look, you can ignore me all you want, just please get in the car." Johnny said. I responded by going with Johnny along with Funny. I know it wasn't Johnny's fault for what had happened but I can't help but feel a bit betrayed by him. Why did he had to let go when the lights got turned off. 

I sat in the backseat taking the mask off, while Funny sat in front with Johnny as he drove. I stared at the window and took glances at the mask Charlie brought me. 

What would've happened if Douche didn't kiss me, would I actually have a good time?   
Well I already was having a good time until they decided to pull that stupid game.

Damn you Douche. 

We made it back to the house without saying a word to each other. I went straight downstairs to the basement and closed the door behind me.   
I didn't bother to take off my make up and just let myself fall into the bundle of blankets and pillows. 

-Normal POV- 

Penelope went straight to the basement. George could have only guessed that she wanted to be left alone. Truthfully George didn't understand why Penelope was making such a big deal, he'll secretly admit that she's a lovely young woman and surely she must've lived the life of having boyfriends through out the ages of 12 so she most likely already had her first kiss like 7 years ago or so. 

So why was sharing a little kiss with Aaron make her so upset?   
She must really hate his guts enough for her to get really upset about it. George decided he'll just have to deal with that tomorrow. 

"What the hell are you thinking? Offering her to take her home when you still don't have your own damn car let alone a license." George said to Dylan after Penelope went downstairs.

"Look I helped getting her out of the fucking woman's bathroom didn't I?" Dylan remarked. 

"You could've let me taken control of the situation kid!" George said.

"What control?!? You couldn't get her out the first 3 tries! And don't call me kid, you old fart!" Dylan said. 

George took his mask off and shot a glare at Dylan, and Dylan did the same. 

"Motherfucker please, I am 5 years older, besides haven't you heard of respecting your elders?" George said. 

"Respecting my elders my ass! I only respect those who actually deserve it!" Dylan remarked. 

"You know, you can really piss me off sometimes Dylan." George said. 

'Right back at ya George!' Dylan snapped back. 

George lets out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples.

"I don't even know why I bother with you." George said and headed for his room. 

"Where are you going?!" Dylan yelled out to George. 

"To my room dipshit where do ya think?!? Sigh... I'm going to bed." George said as he continued to make his way to his room.

"Sigh crazy motherfucker..." Dylan whispered to himself and went to his room.

-Penelope's POV- 

4 days left, it's close and yet so far away for my freedom. 

I woke up pretty early, since I could see the sunrise from the small window. I could go back to sleep but I don't want to, not if my thoughts keep bothering me. 

I lazily got up and made my way to the bathroom. I almost scared myself when I looked at myself in the mirror. 

I'm a mess!   
Greasy hair already sticking everywhere, my make up was a smeared and I looked like a racoon. 

I began to strip to get ready to take a shower, I glanced at the mirror to look at my body.   
My side doesn't hurt anymore.   
The bruise is fading a bit.   
"It's almost gone." I whispered as I touched my side. 

I quickly took my shower and dried myself. I grabbed another pair of dark jeans that Funny brought me, and I wore the grey shirt that read Cool Kids Wear Cool Shirts. I put my wet hair in a bun for now, I didn't want it to drip on the shirt. 

I sat back down on my nest of blankets and pillows. I'm still pretty pissed at what happened last night but I feel a bit guilty too now on how I treated Johnny, like I know he probably didn't mean for that to happen and I completely ignored him, I should apologize to him. Great now I'm feeling guilty and wanting to apologize to my kidnapper. 

I sighed and decided to go upstairs to see who's awake.   
I hoped Johnny would be so I can apologize to him. I stopped in front of the door. What if Douche is the only one awake and if I see him and he sees me, then who knows what he will do. 

But I have to apologize to Johnny. I clenched my hand tightly to the handle. 

Dammit, just like Funny said I am getting swoon by Johnny or else I wouldn't be risking myself to go upstairs and be alone with Douche. 

I'll hate myself later. I opened the door and headed straight upstairs, I opened the door that led to the kitchen. I peeked my head in to check if anybody was there. 

Just my luck, because nobody was awake yet. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Thank God... 

I checked the living room and was surprised to find Curly passed out on the couch along with J, Curly didn't have his mask on, and J, he didn't either but I still couldn't see his face since he had his hat covering his face. I knew it was J because I could see his gauges. 

I went back to kitchen and looked into the fridge, I grabbed some milk and made myself some cereal. I sat down on the table and took a moment to look around the kitchen.   
It's not as dirty as it was when I was first dragged in here. 

I began to eat my cereal as I ate I kept thinking on how to apologize to Johnny, how can I apologize without sounding like an idiot? 

I know I was a drama queen for freaking out like that when Douche stole my first kiss and completely ignored you and I am so sorry. 

Not good enough. 

I'm so sorry for ignoring you and letting Funny take me instead of you. 

Really? Come on Penelope you can do better than that. 

I may not look like it Johnny but I am those type of woman who cares deeply about her first kiss and since Douche ruined that, I completely ignored you even though you saved my ass a bunch of times. 

Nah, it sounds like I'm desperate or something. 

How about;   
I am sorry for ignoring you, it's hard to ignore you when you've helped me out even if you're my kidnapper. 

What the hell Penelope?   
That sounds more like admitting I like him than an apology. 

Argh! Why the hell am I getting feelings for this guy?!? Name three things on why you shouldn't like him!

One: He kidnapped me.  
Two: He's 5 years older.  
Three: He did say that I am not his type so I shouldn't even bother. 

Ok... Now name three things on why you're starting to get feelings for him;

One: He saved my job.  
Two: He saves me from Douche (Except for what happened last night but that's not entirely his fault.)  
Three: He was the first one to actually care. 

I need to get rid of these feelings, it can put me at risk, the risk of getting heart broken or the risk of giving Douche more opportunities to do something to me. 

"Still traumatized from last night?" I heard someone say and it made me jump. 

It was Johnny, he had a hoodie on but was shirtless since I could faintly see some of his muscles. 

I felt my face heating up.   
Dammit Penelope, control yourself! Surprisingly he was wearing his mask. 

"Calm down, it's just me and not your lover." He teased.   
What the hell? 

"Don't even joke like that." I said annoyed and a bit hurt he would say that. 

"Sorry, but why are you up so early?" Johnny asked as he took a seat beside me. I shrugged.

"I just am, I guess I had enough sleep." 

"Well that's good." Johnny said. 

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. I couldn't take anymore of the silence so I spoke up.

"Um Johnny, about last night." I started. Johnny glanced at me. 

"I know I shouldn't have treated you like I did yesterday, it wasn't your fault." I said.   
Alright, not bad, not bad. 

"You don't have to apologize for that, I understand that kissing someone you don't like can be upsetting." Johnny said. 

Well that's good, now I can calm down about this, and maybe try to get rid of my feelings for him. 

"But what I don't understand is why you acted so dramatic about it." Johnny said. 

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, what does he mean I was being so dramatic about it? I just had my first kiss with someone I really hate and someone who kidnapped and touched me. 

"Well come on, I mean you've probably had a bunch of boyfriends in your life, you probably already had your first kiss years ago and probably lost your virginity already." He said. 

Excuse me? Is he calling me a slut that shouldn't be freaking out over a small kiss? 

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked. 

"No, of course not." Johnny said. 

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it." I said back.

"Also that's really none of your concern if I am a virgin or not." I added. 

"Huh, only a virgin would say that... So it looks like I was wrong." Johnny said. 

Really? This is who I am falling for?!? I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh. 

"Forget it, besides you don't understand, that was my first with Douche, he ruined it." I said as I laid my body forward to the table. 

"Wait, so you've never been kissed? What kind of relationships did you have?" Johnny asked. 

He still doesn't understand, oh my lord how can he be so dense. 

"I have been single all my life ok?" I said, hoping he would finally understand.

"Why the lack of attention?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship." I mumbled knowing exactly why.

"Oh come on, you're like 18 and you think you're not ready for a relationship?" Johnny said. 

"Or maybe I just haven't found the one." And hopefully it's not you. I thought after saying that. 

"Oh? Amuse me then, what do you look for in a guy?" He asked. Well definitely not you, I thought. 

"Trust, loyal, respect, and I'm more into brunettes, with green or brown eyes, and can be athletic too." I said as I described someone that was way beyond from Johnny. 

"Ah, so you're that type of woman, Alright." Johnny said as he shrugged. 

He got up and headed for the living room, out of curiosity I decided to ask him the same question. 

"Hey, what about you? Amuse me, what do you look for in a woman?" I asked, I could feel my face warming up. 

Johnny didn't waste anytime to answer. "Blonde, Blue eyes, double D's, small waist, big ass." And with that he left. 

I'm the total opposite....   
Black hair, brown eyes, B cup, too curvy to have a small waist, and no ass at all. Well at least I can now try to calm these feelings for Johnny. 

I heard Curly and J waking up, and they weren't waking up peacefully. I got up and decided to start to make breakfast. I began to prepare the food and at the same time thinking about how to make it through the day without having Deuce harassing me.

End of Chapter.13


	15. Fix Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope learns a little more about J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter is nsfw for self harm.
> 
> Quick reminder that not everything in this story is 100% accurate with the HU bois remember; this is just a fan fiction hahhh thank you~  
> -Dolly.

Chapter.14 

Curly and Funny came in, Curly was clutching his head while Funny just smoothly made his way into the kitchen. 

"Where's J? Wasn't he with you Curly?" I asked noting J wasn't in sight. Curly only groaned as a response so Funny responded for him. 

"He just went to hide his face from you since he knows that you're in here." 

"I see..." I said and continued to work. The faces I haven't seen yet are Douche, Jeff, J and Johnny. I wonder what Johnny looks like? 

"Stop pounding the damn table Dylan!" Curly groaned out. 

"What the hell? I'm simply just softly tapping the table with my nails." Funny exclaimed but smirked as he began to pound the table with his fist.

"Quit it you faggot!" Curly yelled out this time. 

"The only faggot in this room is YOU!" Funny yelled into Curly's ear. 

The next thing I know both Funny and Curly get up.  
Funny running away from Curly laughing like a maniac as Curly is chasing right behind him. Idiots, if they knock something down I'll have to clean it up. 

"Hey knock it off you two!" I yelled out to them as Curly finally had Funny putting him in a chokehold, and Funny clutching his arms, but couldn't stop grinning. 

"You're going to regret yelling in my ear!" Curly said as he rubbed his knuckles onto Funny's head furiously. 

"Ah! Stop!" Funny cried to get out of Curly's grip. 

"Knock it off or both of you won't get any breakfast or any food today!" I yelled out to them. Now that made them stop. 

"He started it." Curly said as he pointed at Funny and clutched his head with his other hand.

"As if, you're the one who started it." Funny remarked. 

"You son of a-" 

"I don't care who started it! Just sit down and stay there..." I said before Curly could finish his insult. 

They both pouted and sat back on the table. I gave Curly a glass of water with some aspirin.

"Here." I said. 

"Thanks." Curly responded and put the aspirin in his mouth and drank his water. The door that leads to the living room opened to reveal J entering the room, he had his mask on. Right, Funny did say that he wanted to hide his identity from me, just like the others. 

"J-Dawg, you got a hangover too?" Funny asked him as J took a seat next to Curly. 

"Just shut up." J groaned as he crossed his arms. 

"Well that answers my question." Funny said. I brought J some aspirin too.  
He didn't even thank me or say anything for that matter. He just turned his back to me so he could take the aspirin.  
Rude much. 

"Hey J isn't saying anything about you two not wearing your masks." I said realizing about that.

"Meh, I wouldn't worry about J-Dog here, he really doesn't care." Funny said.

"Do ya Decker?" Funny added.  
Decker? Is that his real name? 

"There is no point in showing myself like you two idiots did." J simply answered. 

"Are you going to tell Deuce?" I asked a little worried.

"Again, there'd be no point. You'll be a goner in 4 days anyway." J responded.  
Well he's right about that. 

"So what happened to you guys last night?' Funny asked the two males. 

"Bro... The last thing I remember was dancing with this hoe and the next thing I know I ended up in the back alley and J took me home." Curly said. 

"I was looking for this faggot only to find him passed out on the ground he got his wallet stolen, that hows probably took it." J explained. Funny laughed really loud. 

"You got robbed?!? Omg that is awesome!" Funny said. Well at least Curly didn't get hurt.

"Oh shut up Dylan! It was totally not awesome! I had some of the rent money in that wallet!' Curly yelled out but clutched his head again, the medicine has not taken effect yet. 

"What?!? So you let someone steal some of rent money?!" Funny yelled back clearly mad about the loss of the rent money. 

"I didn't let them I was drunk!" Curly shot back. 

"That's not an excuse! What the fuck Matt? You had one job... Come on man." Funny said. 

"I'm sorry! Stop bothering me! My head hurts..." Curly said. 

I put the pan on the stove so I could fry their BLT's. Johnny came back but wearing a shirt this time. I turned my attention back to the food, I felt too embarrassed about our last conversation. 

"Whatcha making Penelope?" Johnny asked as he took a seat beside J. 

"Here." I said as I gave both Funny and Curly their BLT's. 

"Nice! BLT's!" Funny exclaimed happily.

"Oh my gawd you're the best Penelope!" Curly said happily. 

"A BLT should calm down a hangover." I said and went back to finish making another two. 

"Where's Charlie by the way?" I asked wondering why he hasn't shown up yet. 

"Dunno, haven't seen the dude since last night." Curly responded as he took a bite. Huh, I hope he's alright. I continued to make the BLT's while the boys were talking and wondering what they should do today. I finished making two more and handed them to Johnny and J. 

"Thanks kid." Typical Johnny response. J didn't even say anything he just took his plate and walked out. 

"Not even a simple thank you? Did anybody teach that guy any manners?" I said annoyed. 

"Don't bother with J-Dog." Funny said. 

"Yea there's no point really, whenever we try to do something nice for him he never shows if he's happy or not." Johnny explained.

"Well how long have you guys known him?" I asked. 

"Meet him a couple years ago." Funny said. 

"Same here." Curly said. 

"Deuce and J have known each other since preschool so they've been friends for like that long, I meet them when we were kids, didn't really get along with J very much but we somehow managed." Johnny said. 

"The only one who can really communicate with J is Deuce." Curly said. 

"Yea since those two go way back." Funny said. 

"Then does Deuce even know what's wrong with J?" I asked now I'm really curious on why J acts like that. 

"Deuce says that J just needs time to recover and instead of just trying to force it out of him we should be there for him, it's kinda hard to when we don't know what he'a trying to recover from." Johnny explained. 

So it's like that.  
I still couldn't help but wonder.  
Deuce and Charlie haven't shown up yet, I really don't care what happens to Douche but I am starting to worry a little for Charlie, where could he be? It was already the middle of the day and yet nothing from them. That was until they got a call. 

"Hello?" Johnny picked up. 

"What? Dude how-? No wait, I don't even want to know. Ok, where? Uh-huh.... Give us 20 minutes." Johnny said then he hanged up and went for his keys. 

"Matt, Dylan." Johnny called out to them. I was folding the clothing while the guys were watching T.V. They glanced at Johnny. 

"Let's go, Deuce needs us." Johnny said. 

"Oh where is he?" Funny asked. 

"You'll see but we have to go now." Johnny said as he headed to the door along with Curly and Funny. I would tag along but it's Douche they're bringing back so I'll just stay here.

"Take care of the house Penelope."Curly said. 

"I know." I said. And with that Curly closed and locked the door. 

I finished folding the clothing and headed to the guy's room to place their clothes on their messy beds. I already got permission to deliver their clothing as long as I don't snoop around their room (as if I wanted to) I stopped by Curly's room and placed his clothing.  
I then got to Funny's room and placed his clothing. 

Next was Johnny's room.  
I stopped as I looked around his room. This is the room I woke up after when they took me back after trying to escape.  
I got drunk in this room with Johnny. I stared at the bed for a few moments and started to remember that night. 

I shook my head and placed his clothing on the bed and made my way out. Next was Charlie's room, put his clothing on his bed after carefully trying to avoid on stepping on bottles or cans of beer that was all over the place.  
Dammit Charlie... 

After that was done, I still had Douche and J's clothing.  
I decided to give Douche's clothing for last.  
So I headed to J's room. 

I opened his door and entered but only to find J sitting on the bed, without his mask. Tears running down his cheek. And his wrist out bleeding along with other massive long and thin cuts and he held a bloody razor blade with his other hand shaking. I was in shock to speak or move for that matter. 

"Get out." He whispered. That got me out of my trance, but I still didn't move. 

"I said get out!" He said louder this time. 

"J..." I finally said finding my voice.

"GET OUT!" He screamed as he shot up from his spot on the bed.

I finally made my legs work and run out his room and over to the kitchen. My legs decided to betray me as I fell to my knees and started shaking a bit.  
How could I forgotten?  
He didn't even go with the guys. I forgot he was still here.  
And I caught him cutting himself. 

I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him. He was crying. He was slowly killing himself. 

The blood.... There was so much blood. That cut looked pretty deep. He could die right now and all I did was watch. 

Just like with Natalie.  
I slowly got up. No not like Natalie. Not this time. Not again! I tried to swallow my fears as I headed back to J's room. 

I banged the door open.  
J was still sitting on his bed staring at the blood on his wrist but continued to scrape himself with the razor. This could end badly but either way I will not allow him to take his own life.  
I ran to him and hugged him from behind and dragged him down with me. 

"What the fuck! Let me go you crazy bitch!" J yelled out. 

"Drop the razor!" I yelled out.  
He continued to struggle to get out of my grip. 

"I said to drop the fucking razor!" I yelled out as I was gripping tighter on him. He dropped the razor and tried to get me off, he started to get blood everywhere, on his bed sheets, his clothes, and on my clothes too. 

"I dropped the motherfucking razor, now let go of me you stupid cunt!" He yelled out again. I finally let go of and grabbed the razor blade. 

"What? Are you going to threaten me with that? Stupid bitch." He whispered the last part but I still heard. I put the razor in my pocket for now. 

"You... YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I yelled out that it surprised him a bit. 

"What right do you have to do this shit?!" I said not as loud as I did this time.

"What the fuck do you care what happens to me or not?! I told you once to mind your own damn business didn't I?" J remarked.

"What? Do you think that's going to stop me?!" I said right back. 

"Stop acting like you care. You don't know me, you don't know my pain, you don't know how it feels like to be alone!" He yelled and he tried to hold his tears again. I watched his whole arm slowly bleed out. I let his words sink in.

"I do know what's it like.  
Don't think you're the only one." I looked down at the floor. Silence filled the room and I glanced back at his still bleeding arm. 

"I'm taking you to a hospital." I said and tried to take his hand. His eyes went wide open and completely pulled away from me. 

"No, fuck that." 

"You're going to be bleed out, and I doubt the guys will like that." I said a little more sternly. But he still seemed hesitant to do so.

"I hate hospitals." He admitted. I knew that feeling all too well so I let my hand rest back to my side. He sat down on the bed I grabbed a nearby rag and tied it to his wrist to stop the bleeding for a bit. He didn't stop me as I did this.

"Why?" He asked. I glanced at him.

"Why what?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Why do you care? We kidnapped you, you could've just let me die." He said. 

"You may have kidnapped me but I still don't know the real reason on why you guys did it. You're still human ya know." I said.

He's right though, why did I do it? I could have let him die while I could attempt another escape. Why did I care? Why do I feel sorry? 

"You're an idiot." J finally said. I don't know why but that made me smile. 

"You're right, I am an idiot, an idiot that's trying to save you." I mumbled, and yet he heard.

"Don't bother, I don't need saving. I'm too fucked up to be saved." J said as he stared at the blood covered rag tied to his arm. 

"Let me treat your cuts." I said.  
He looked at me and frowned at me. 

"No." He simply said and this time I was the one who frowned. 

"Well, you don't wanna go to the hospital so at least let me clean them or they're going to get infected." I said. 

"I don't give a fuck." He said annoyed. 

"Well I give a fuck, so let me heal those fucking wounds." I said also getting annoyed at him. 

"What part of mind your own business don't you understand?" J said. 

"Everything. Now come so I can clean your wounds NOW." I said standing my ground. J groaned in annoyance and got up to follow me. 

We sat in the kitchen as I cleaned his cuts. After cleaning the blood of him I was very shocked to find scars covering his whole arm. He's been at it for years it seems. 

"You cut really deep, I think I may have to stitch it up." 

He gave me a look, I knew he was going to protest again so I quickly added. 

"Either let me do it or I will get you to a hospital, don't think I can't." 

He seemed to finally back down and allowed me to do what I needed to do. Interestingly enough their first aid kit contained a needle and a small ball of black string, seems like they're already prepared for something like this. 

I used my skills of survival back when I was at the orphanage and got to work to stitch his arm up, he would only need 3 stitches, not a long cut but still deep. 

He gritted his teeth every time I shoved the needles into his skin as the cut was closing up properly. We sat in silence as I was finishing up. I knew I might regret this but I still spoke up anyway.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked breaking the silence. J scoffed. 

"What? Are you going to try to give me one of those heart to heart talks just so to save me?" J asked. I gave him a glare. 

"No." I said and I slapped on a wet tissue of alcohol onto the stitched cut causing J to hiss in pain. I couldn't help but to give out a smirk. 

"Actually, I am willing to listen to all your complains, say anything you want, curse, yell, cry or anything to me, go ahead. I'll simply listen." I said not taking my attention away from his arm as I started cleaning the not so deep cuts.

J scoffed again. 

"Really now?" 

"Mhmm." 

"Well it ain't going to work." 

"Mhmm." 

"Yea because I definitely won't say anything." 

"Mhmm." 

"Yea so don't even try because I won't say anything, I have nothing to say." 

"Mhmm." 

"Can you stop saying that it's annoying." 

"Mhmm." 

"Argh, forget it." 

J looked away looking like a little kid pouting. I tried not to chuckle at that because he looked kinda cute. Huh, now that I think about it, J is actually good looking. Better looking than the others that I saw to be honest. But still... What does Johnny look like?

"You wouldn't understand." He said not looking at me. I paused for a moment. I wouldn't understand? I took a moment to remember my childhood and early indolence of all the shit that has happened. I'm pretty sure I could at least understand a little. 

"You're right, I won't understand. But only if you don't tell me, I won't know unless you're willing to." 

He still seemed hesitant to say anything so I quickly added.

"Or at least no to me anyway, J understand that you're not just going to tell something so personal to a stranger. But you have the guys, tell them. If you really know them, you'll know they will understand." 

I mentally slapped myself. I don't even know the guys well like he does to even say something like that, I glanced at him and he looked deep in thought and still seemed hesitant to say anything. 

I batched up his arm.  
'There ya go.' I said. 

J stared at his arm for a while as I packed everything back on the first aid kit they had. 

"The guys think it's because I lost my parents I'm so fucked up." J said suddenly. I paused packing and glanced at J and waited for him to continue. 

"Did you lost your parents?" I asked with caution, I didn't want to scare him off or anything if he's about to open up. 

"I did but I didn't lose them by death, they just didn't want me anymore and Deuce only knows that." J explained as he continued to look at his arm. 

"Why didn't they want you anymore?" I asked with caution again, he hesitated a bit and I thought I may have gone too far until he let out a deep sigh.

"They disowned me because I was unfit to fit in with their traditions and expectations."

Traditions? 

"My parents were the type to have a high social status, to be proper gentleman like they did back in Italy." 

"Wait you're Italian?" I asked a bit surprised since I would've never guessed so.

"Half Italian actually, it's my heritage but I was born in L.A." He explained.

"So then what happened?" I asked.

"Since I was such a troubled son they wouldn't put up with me anymore so they kicked me out of the house when I was 15.  
I tried so hard to get back in and get them to love me again but they never allowed me back in. I snuck back in the house and when I did, I didn't realize my parents had company. When they noticed me, they asked who I was to which my parents replied saying some delinquent got in the house and they call the police."

He took a moment to repose himself before he could continue, he started to tap his fingernail onto the table rapidly as his eyes were closed and his other hand closed to a fist, clenching his jaw, I started to get worried he might be having a panic attack or something, before I could suggest he could stop, he continued.

"I had to spend 4 days in jail until Deuce had to bail me out.  
So I lived with Deuce ever since. So I know that I'm no good and not worth being here, after all, I'm just some fucking delinquent." 

I didn't know what to say. That is horrible being disowned by your own parents just because you don't up to their high standards. 

"God fucking damn it, I don't even know why the hell I'm telling you this." 

"Thank you." I said.

J glanced at me.

"For what?" He asked a bit confused, maybe he expected a negative response from me? 

"For telling me and at least now, I can understand you a little better." I said as I got up to put the first aid kit away. 

"Yea... Just please don't tell the guys." He said.I know I shouldn't have gotten on his business but at least he feels a little better talking about it right? 

"I promise if you promise to stop." I said. He looked at me and thought about it. 

"I'll try." He said and got up. I had a feeling I shouldn't expect him to stop right away, he still has a long way to go to deal with this.

"Let's act like this didn't happen, and that you still haven't seen my face." J added as he was about to leave the kitchen, to most likely to lock himself in his room. 

"Do you at least want me to wash your sheets and clothes that you got blood on?" I asked before he really left.

"Later." He responded and disappeared back into his room. I suppose this whole confrontation was too much for him. I just hope he won't try to do it again.

I sighed and made my way to the living room and sat down to let everything that has happened sink in.  
Sigh...  
Wow who knew such people could exist. I honestly didn't think I would get to know J of all people. This is such a weird expernice.

It made me think back of my own parents, they were loving and kind and yet they left me here all alone, so yea I understand all perfectly to well to be abandoned by your own blood J, I really do.

Suddenly the door opened, ah the guys are back. But apparently I was wrong. 

End of chapter.14


	16. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope fears for the worst, meanwhile we get a bit of an insight of Duece. A bit nsfw in this chapter. Mothing major tho.

Chapter.15

"Jeff..." I said a bit startled as he came in and he looked at me. 

"Well would you look at that, it's Deuce's little maid, now what was your name? Pamela?" How I wish the guys would come back. 

"Actually it's Penelope also I am not a maid." I said. 

"I see your master hasn't put you in your place yet." He spat out.

"I have no master. I belong to myself." I whispered that last part but he still heard it. 

"What are you talking about? Deuce already claimed you, didn't you know?" Jeff said, I frowned my eyebrows at this. 

"I don't care what the Douche says or you for that matter, I am no one's and never will be." I said and made my way to the kitchen and hurried to the basement, but that was a big mistake as I heard Jeff coming behind me. 

I made it to the basement and closed the door but remembered how it can't be locked from the inside but only the outside. Jeff opened the door and made his way in. 

"Get out." I spat, I refused to be scared. Jeff only scoffed. 

"This ain't your home or your room. You have no power in this house." I could feel my heart racing and felt the same fear I felt when I first awoke here. 

"Ya know, I gave Deuce 2 days to take his chances but looks like he hasn't done it yet. Well I wouldn't mind giving him a little help." He said walking towards me. 

"I swear if you try anything I will hit you!" I warned but he ignored my warning as he came closer. I stepped back until the wall hit my back. He was really close to me now, he leaned down and whispered in my ear. 

"I'll make sure he'll do what needs to be done." He whispered. Before I could say anything he threw me to the ground. I whimpered from the impact as I landed on my side that was still healing. I was going to get up and run but he pushed me back down on the cold unforgiving ground.

"Get away!" I yelled out then I heard some rattling.No, not that. When I first awoke here I was chained by the ankle. Not again. 

He grabbed my ankle and locked the forgotten chain on my ankle and secured it lock.   
He ripped the front of the shirt that the guys got me open so my chest and bra was exposed.

"You do look like a B cup." Jeff whispered as he stared at my chest, I pushed him away from me and covered my chest with my arms as I moved away from him.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him. He smirked since I saw the way his eyes crinkled a bit from the bandana he was wearing.

"Now you'll just have to wait for Deuces arrival just as a good little maid waits for her master." Jeff said and he left the room. 

It's really happening... My worst fear... 

Johnny... Please save me.

-Deuces POV- 

"Get Away!" Penelope yelled out as she pushed me away.   
What the fuck is wrong with this chick does she have any idea on what a great kisser I am? She acts like she's never been kissed before. 

Or, maybe she hasn't and I just stole her first kiss, I couldn't help but smirk but I have to cover it. 

"Wow I didn't know it was you I thought I grabbed a real woman." I taunted. She looked at me in disbelief. 

"What happened? You two disappeared randomly for a second, Penelope are you ok?" George came and looked at Penelope. I narrowed my eyes a bit at George for a moment, I didn't understand why he has the need on protecting this girl.

"She's fine, she's just in shock from that mind blowing kiss." I said with a grin and George looked at her like he was concerned or something.

"Kiss you kissed him?" George asked.

What the fuck? George is suppose to be my friend here why is he cock blocking me?   
I was going to say something but Penelope stormed away from us and George went after her. Sigh, you know what? Fuck that. 

I made my way to the bar and order a shot of whiskey.   
I took 5 shots until Jeff sat beside me. 

"Hey what'd I miss?" He asked as he checked out two hoes grinding on each other on the dance floor. 

"I stole Penelope's first kiss." I announced oh so very proudly because I was. 

"You stole that maid's first kiss? Jeff said and he began cracking up.

"Really? Fuck what loser doesn't have their first kiss at what? 18? 19? Hah fucking weak." Jeff said. He looked around. 

"But where's the maid?" He asked. 

"She got really pissy when I stole her first kiss and hid herself somewhere." I said. 

"Well you'll get her next time." Jeff said as he went to those two hoes. I shrugged and continued taking shots. I may have stole Penelope's first kiss but why do I feel so fucking pissed? I took another shot. I know why, it's fucking George.   
Why is he insisting to protect this girl? Could it be that George is liking this girl? 

No that can't be, George's taste in woman are the complete opposite of what that stupid girl is. Then why the hell do I feel so worried??? 

"Fuck... Dammit." I said as I took another shot, slamming the shot glass down. The drinks are starting to get to my head.   
I feel so frustrated... Why her of all people? 

I noticed Penelope exiting the building with Dylan, that made me raise an eyebrow. That slut, taking another man when George is after her.He should just give up. 

Another shot. 

George ran after them after that. What the fuck George? 

Another shot. 

I clenched my hand into a fist.   
You know what? Fuck Penelope, she's fucking plain as hell, she's a B cup, doesn't act like a lady, and she's definitely not my type, besides I can get any woman I want I don't need Penelope, she'll be gone in 4 days. She's nothing but part of our plan.   
Sigh... 

She's nothing... Nothing...   
Fuck... This is pissing me off.   
I threw my money at the bartender and got up feeling a bit buzzed. 

I need to distract my mind.   
I noticed a busty brunette wearing a white and pink top mask, she took it off and winked at me and went over to one of the private rooms. 

I smirked. Maybe this will distract my mind. I followed the woman and closed the curtain behind me. 

"So... You come here often?" She spoke in a flirty tone. 

"I will start to if you come here often." I said smoothly. She giggled and pat down beside her so I could sit beside her.   
We talked for a bit she began to ramble on stuff I wasn't really paying attention. 

I stared at her body noticing her breasts how they're pushed up, she's definitely a double D, unlike Penelope who is B cup, but they felt so soft...   
Dammit Aaron forget her, there's a juicy one in front of you for fucks sake! 

"So.... My place or yours?" She asked as she touched my chest.  
I smirked. 

"Definitely your place my angel." I said. She giggled and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the room and we exited the club. 

This is a good way to keep my mind off Penelope.We made it back to her place, she wasted no time as she snatched my mask off as well as hers and she began kissing me. 

As we kissed I started to remember my kiss with Penelope, her lips were soft and that kiss was so gentle...   
I grabbed her head and brought her closer to me. Kissing her more roughly. 

I broke the kiss first, "Where's your room?" I asked as lust filled me. She looked at me with that same lust look in her brown eyes... 

Eyes.... Penelope's brown eyes... 

"Over here..." She said as she held my hand guiding me over to her small bedroom. At this point those drinks really got to me. I wasn't seeing that same busty woman, instead she was looking like a certain plain girl... We both removed our clothing and we continued to kiss as we both fell to the bed. 

I took a glance at her.   
Penelope. I was seeing Penelope's face. Her long black hair sprawled out on the baby blue bed sheets, Her brown eyes filled with lust as she looked at me. Her rosy pink lips slightly parted. Her chest was heaving up and down.   
Penelope... 

"Aaron... I want you..." I heard her say. She sounded so much like Penelope. I kissed her whole body as she moaned.   
I towered down her whole body.

"Please..." She begged.  
I got in between her legs and teased her by softly rubbing her clit. 

She moaned as I teased her.   
Oh Penelope... I entered a finger in her she let out a small scream. Yes Penelope scream for me...I got up to kiss her again only more rough, I trailed my kisses to her soft delicate neck. I kissed the space between her breasts, I grabbed her left breast and that put me out of my zone. 

I looked at the woman over me.   
This is not Penelope. This woman has brown hair, it's not as long as Penelope's. Her brown eyes, don't have that same sparkle as Penelope has.   
This woman's skin is a bit more tan, Penelope is pale but has smooth skin. This woman is wearing like 50 pounds of make up. Penelope is more natural. And lastly, this woman is too busty. This woman is a D cup, Penelope is a B cup.   
Penelope is a plain woman. 

I got off the woman and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
Fuck... Oh God I think I have lost it. I didn't mean for this to happen. 

"Baby what's wrong?" The woman hugged my back kissing my shoulder. She did not sounded anything like Penelope. 

"Fuck off." I whispered. 

"What?" The woman asked.

"I said to fuck off!" I said louder and got up to get her off me. The woman looked at me confused.

"What the fuck?!? I'm letting you have your way with me, and you're seriously rejecting this?!" She yelled out in disbelief.

"Your big boobs turned me off." 

"Excuse me?!?" 

"Your fake boobs are too big, dammit..." I got up and began to get dressed, then picked up my mask.

"You're not all that great yourself asshole!" 

"You're nothing like her." I said ignoring her.

I angrily walked out of the woman's apartment. I walked into a back alley and started kicking the garbage cans. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking fuck!!!" I yelled angrily and started breathing heavily. It's official... I caught feelings for Penelope.   
I ran my fingers through my dark hair. 

"Why did this had to happen?" I whispered to myself. 

"Hey faggot, if you're going to be littering on the spot give us all your money." I heard a voice say, I looked up to see 4 black guys wearing hoodies and their baggy jeans, they stared at me with their arms crossed. 

"Did you just call me a faggot?" I said slowly getting up. 

"Did I stutter?" The guy said as he cracked his knuckles. 

"I am not in the mood, so fuck off." They all laughed at my warning. 

"Watch out guys, or this cracker here will take us all out." The guy said as his friends laughed along with him. 

"Does this look like I'm joking?!" I yelled out as I punched his face. The other three stopped laughing and came at me. 

I punched the other in the jaw and kicked his chest, one punched me in the jaw, I fell to the ground but quickly got up to punch him back. One grabbed me from behind I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. 

"You skinny ass faggot." The other guy said and the last thing I saw was his fist, then everything went black. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I groaned as I opened my eyes.   
I was still in the alley. I tried to move but my whole body was in pain, those fucking bastards.   
I could taste the metallic copper on my lips, my knuckles were red from the punches I gave out. 

Dammit, where the hell am I anyway? It was starting to come back to me. That's right, Penelope's kiss, I hooked up with some slut but left her and got jumped by these guys. 

And I also just realized that I am way far away from home.   
I don't have a flip phone to call the guys. I should get one soon.   
I walked around to the nearest phone booth. I checked my pockets, all my money is gone.   
Except for two quarters in my pocket hoodie.

I inserted the quarter into the booth and dialled the number to the house. I waited for three rings until George picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"George, I need you guys to come get me." I said. 

"What? What the hell happened to you dude?" 

"I woke up in an alley due to-" 

"You know what, I don't even wanna know." 

"You fucking bastard." I said a bit annoyed. 

"Sigh, alright look just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." I looked around my surroundings and told him the street name that I was close to.

"Got it, we'll be there later." And he hanged up. Sigh dammit George...Out of all the guys why did you have to be the one to answer? I guess I had no choice but to wait for the motherfucker to come get me. 

I sighed and looked around me, people walking by, so many cars driving by. I'm getting pretty hungry actually. I then started to remember the meals that Penelope has made the past few days she's been with us. 

The pasta, the eggs and bacon with Pancakes, the sandwiches, the stew... This girl is nothing like any other woman I have come across. 

She's strong, her spirit can't be broken. Yes she's plain but to me she's beautiful. If I knew this were to happen I wouldn't have kidnapped her. Then I wouldn't have gotten these feelings. Then I wouldn't have started feeling guilty. And then maybe I could have met her under different circumstances. 

I have never felt this way with any other woman, most of my encounters with woman have always been with prostitutes, whores, or stripers. I let out a laugh. I didn't think I was capable of loving someone again after that.

I waited for about 20 minutes   
Where the hell are those guys? I'm going crazy with my own thoughts. As soon as I thought of that I saw George's car coming. He beeped his horn at me. 

"Get in you crazy motherfucker." He said. I opened the door and noticed that Matt, and Dylan were also in the car. 

"Where's Jordon?" I asked as I got in the car. 

"We don't really know but we can kinda guess where he is, so it'll be a long drive." George said as he continued to drive. 

"Where's Penelope?" I realized if the guys were here, then where the hell was her? 

"Back at the house with Jorel." Matt answered me. Oh right he isn't here. So Jorel is with her... 

"You know I heard about the chaos that you caused last night." Dylan said. 

"Which one?" I asked with a scoff. There was so many chaotic things that happened last night. 

"Well I heard you managed to kiss Penelope." He responded.   
I noticed how George tensed a bit but regained his composure.   
Hmm... This will be good to check how much he really cares. 

"Yea... I did, it was actually her first kiss with me, heh that lucky girl. But then again I feel kinda bad for her since she's not my type.' I said glancing at George and he didn't say or even reacted, he just kept his eyes on the road, I'm not trying hard enough. 

"Really now? I don't know man, she was pretty upset last night." Dylan said.

"Probably because she realized that she had no chance with me or something." I responded. 

"Oh? I find it interesting that Penelope would want a guy a like you." George replied. I raised an eyebrow. So now he gives me a reaction? 

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. 

"Because she described what her ideal type is on a guy, and everything she described is sure as hell not you." He said. 

"Oh? And what exactly is her ideal type?" I asked. I had to know this now. 

"She says that she looks for Trust, loyalty, and respect. She's into brunettes, with green or brown eyes, and can be a bit athletic too. You may be a brunette with green eyes but you're lacking the rest." George said and he fucking smirked I heard the guys chuckle a but making me glare at George.

"Oh? And you're telling me that you got all those things? You're not very loyal yourself, you hardly respect anybody, you have dull blue eyes and you sure as hell aren't athletic if anything you can be a lazy ass." I said. 

"Well maybe not, but at least I didn't hurt her just to know her personal matters." George said.   
What? Did Penelope tell him? 

"What? You hurt Penelope?" Matt asked in bewilderment.

"What the fuck Aaron?!? You're hurting Penelope?!?" Dylan grabbed me, I pushed him away. 

"I did not do anything to her. If anything I-" I got interrupted. 

"Ok we're here, we'll talk about this later." George said as he gave me a glare. 

Penelope did say something to George.   
Fuck! 

I got out of the car with the rest of the guys. Yea I also had a feeling Jordon would end up here. On the hill of the sign of Hollywood. We walked around and we finally found Jordon passed out on the ground. 

"Hey, hey faggot wake up." Matt kicked Jordon on his side but not too hard. Jordon groaned and turned around. 

"Yo Jordon wake up, Penelope made BLT's." Dylan said. 

"Hmmm? BLT's?" Jordon groaned out as he slowly started to get up. Of course he would wake up to that. 

While the guys were helping Jordon up I nudged over to George so we could talk in private, I had to get this out now.

"I thought I said we would talk about it later." He said crossing his arms. 

"No I want to talk about it now, I want to get it over with." I said. George just looked at me waiting for me to continue. 

"Look, the whole reason why I hurt her was-" 

"So you did hurt her! What else did you do?! I swear to god Aron, did you fucking touch her?' George asked as he outburst. 

"No! On the day she almost got raped I grabbed her side that she got kicked on because I wanted to know who Natalie is." I said. 

George was going to yell at me again but stopped for a moment like he just realized something.

"Look I'll admit that it was wrong and I'm sorry I did that to her, I just had to make sure she really is alone." I explained.

"That still isn't an excuse to cover your mistake, also don't apologize to me. Apologize to Penelope." George said and was about to leave.I was getting pissed off. 

"Why the fuck do you care about that plain ass girl?! She's nothing to us and it should've stayed that way too!" I yelled out. 

It all happened so fast as George slammed me into a tree close to us, I grunted in pain from the impact, shit I almost forgot how aggressive he could be when provoked. 

"I am getting real tired of your fucking shit Aaron. This was YOUR plan, so YOU take responsibility on what happens." George yelled at me.   
I tried to get him off me but he shoved me back into the tree. Damn him and his fucking weird strength. 

"What the fuck George?! She's just a girl! She'll be gone in like 4 days! Why the hell would you give a fuck?!" I yelled out too.The others seemed to finally notice us as they walked to us. 

"What's going on?" Dylan asked. Matt was supporting Jordon by holding his arm around him, since Jordon was still a bit shitface.

"I care because she's like a sister to me! For the past 4 days that she's been with us I've seen her as a sister! That's why I fucking care." George said and he let me go, and walked by the guys. 

"George, hold up!" Dylan said as he went after him. 

"Sigh... Well let's go back I guess." Matt said as he got Jordon to walk along with him.   
I stood there staring at the ground. So George, doesn't have any strong feelings for Penelope? 

He sees her a sister? I let out a sigh. Even though George is pissed at me I can't help but feel relieved that he feels like that towards Penelope. But, I don't want to break her... 

But the plan... Great, this is why I didn't want this to happen. When we drove back for almost an hour it was really silent. No one said anything, the only sounds there were was Jordon groaning from the pain of his hangover. I glanced at George who had no emotion on his face. 

George, I hope you really mean what you said, that you see Penelope as nothing more than a sister. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

We finally made it back to the house, We all put our masks on, as we came in. We were a bit surprised to see Jeff on the couch watching T.V he usually comes during dawn or sometimes even noon. 

"Oh hey, you guys are back." Jeff said. 

"Where's Penelope?" George quickly asked as he gave a skeptical look at Jeff. 

"Whoa, whoa calm down man, she said something about finishing laundry and she said she wanted some privacy because she wants to bathe or something." Jeff said putting his hands up in defence. George gave him a hard look to see whether or not Jeff was telling the truth. Jeff wasn't shifting from George's intense glare. 

"Alright..." George said and he went to his room. Matt dragged Jordon to the couch, and Dylan went to join Jeff to watch television watching MTV. 

I made my way to the kitchen.   
Even though, I'm pissed at George he's still right, I have to apologize to her. Jeff came into the kitchen with a smirk on his face, I took my mask off. 

"What's up?" I asked. 

"Two things I want to say, one I got lucky with two hoes last night, Second I have a surprise for you." I tilted my head a bit.   
"Oh?" 

"I gave you 2 days remember?" He said winking at me. 

"What did you do?" I asked angrily as I realized what he meant by that. 

"This is your last chance Aaron, and I'm helping you." He then whispered in my ear. 

"She's in the basement, waiting for you." I looked at him raising an eyebrow at him.   
He patted my shoulder and made his way back to the living room.

I quickly made my way down to the basement to where Penelope sleeps. I opened the door and froze at the sight. 

End of Chapter. 15


	17. Hear Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has some explaining to do.

Chapter.16 

Penelope's POV

It's been at least 20 minutes since Jeff chained my ankle and left me there for Douche. I dragged myself to a corner and softly rocked myself back and forth. Hopefully the guys will notice my sudden disappearance and will try to look for me. 

What would Johnny say or do if he found out? I clenched my hand near my chest, no... I don't want these feelings. 

I hear the door open but I don't bother to turn around. I waited for whatever was going to happen and I knew it wasn't either of the guys or Johnny since the person is not saying anything. I sigh and glanced at who was at the door.

I knew it.

It was Douche, he had his back turned from me I guess he was fixing his mask. Then he turned to me. 

I turned to look somewhere else so I couldn't face him, he was the last person I ever want to see. 

"I bet you're real fucking happy to see me like this aren't you?!" I yelled out but he didn't respond.

He came closer but that's about it he didn't do anything else, he didn't attack me or attempted to do anything. 

"What? You wanted me to put up a fight as you steal something that's not yours? Because I won't give you that satisfaction." I hissed at him. 

He then kneeled down to me and grabbed a blanket from my little nest of blankets and pillows. He then covered me with the blanket.

"If Jeff asks, don't say I didn't do anything. Don't say anything." He simply said and he reached for his pocket and took out a small key and unlocked the chain from my ankle. Then he got up and left. 

... What just happened? 

Was that really Douche?  
Why did he just let me go?  
Actually you know what? I shouldn't even question it, let's be glad that he really didn't do anything. 

But what made him change his mind? He would always try to find a way to harass me. As I got up I felt anger at Jeff for what he tried to do. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door open that lead to the living room. 

"Jeff!" I screamed out and I noticed that Jeff wasn't here. 

"Jeff ain't here." Funny said as he flipped through the channels. 

"What?" 

"Yea he left like 5 minutes ago, did you need him?" Curly asked. 

"N-no." I said. 

I suddenly felt someone wrap me with a hoodie by surprise.

"Come here." I hear Johnny say and I swear I could hear a hint of anger in his voice. We made our way to the kitchen. 

"Put it on." He said looking away. 

I looked at the hoodie and I realized that I was still wearing the shirt Jeff ripped so basically my bra was on view. 

"Ahh! Mmff!!" Johnny covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Do you wanna attract attention?" Johnny whispered roughly. He let my mouth go and I hurriedly put the hoodie on and zipped it all the way up. 

"I can't fucking believe you Penelope." Johnny said turning to me. 

What? 

"Excuse me?" I asked, what the hell was he talking about? 

"I asked you didn't I? If Deuce hurt you or not." He said. 

"What? Did he say something?" He found out?!? 

"So he actually did hurt you and you kept quiet like a fucking idiot, What else did he do to you?! He didn't try to fuck you did he?" He kept asking. I tried to answer back but he wasn't finished yet. 

"And you're going to tell me what the hell happened to you, your clothes are ripped apart, and you have blood stains, did Deuce also did this to you?!?" 

By this point he was really starting to piss me off, he's acting like this is all my fault. 

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out.  
He covered my mouth again. 

"What did I just say?!?" He whispered but I tore his hand off from my mouth. 

"Stop it! Why are you acting like this?!? Why is it my fault?!?" I said and I could feel my tears forming. 

"Stop acting like this is my fault." I softly said and a tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away angrily. Then suddenly I was held tight, it took me a moment to realize that Johnny was hugging me tight. That took me by surprise as I was breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry." He said as he held me tight. My heart was beating way faster than I expected it to. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help but feel really angry when I found out that you were hiding it from me." He said. I began to squirm out of his grip. 

"But, why do you care?!" I said as I tried to get out from his warmth hug. He pulled me back to him and hugged me way tighter. 

"I said I was sorry, and I need you to calm down, I can feel you shaking like crazy and I can feel your pulse beating really fast, I know it's because you're scared." He said. 

Actually, it's because you're hugging me way too tight! And we're way too close! 

I tried to calm down, and my breathing by taking deep breaths. I started to feel lightheaded as I relaxed into his hug. 

"You can let me go now..." I said but deep down I didn't want to, he's so warm and this is the first time I feel safe. The warmth disappeared as he let me go. 

"Are you ok now?" Johnny asked as he looked at me through his mask. I nodded my head. 

"Come." He said and held me by my wrist as he took us outside from the back door.  
He closed the door behind us and gestured me to sit on the door step. I sat next to him as I hugged my legs. 

"Remember when I said that you can talk to me and I'll listen. I won't criticize you, I'll just listen?" He asked. I do remember him saying but that's not the problem. I'm scared that he'll do something that'll make the situation worse. But, if I don't say anything he'll get even more upset with me and deep down I don't want that. 

"I'll tell you but you must promise me that you'll only listen and that's it. You're not going to try to make the situation worse. Got it?" I said in a stern voice. He seemed to think about it before he finally nodded. 

"Go ahead and start." He said crossing his arms. I took a deep breath and began telling him from the moment that happened. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So yea... That's what happened." I finished. Johnny looked really deep in thought, I'm glad he kept his word that he would listen, that he did for he did not interrupt me once or criticize me or anything. He listened. I told him everything and I felt guilty because I broke my promise with J. 

"Please don't tell J I told you this, I promised him that I wouldn't tell anybody." I begged him. 

"But it's not right if he's hurting himself like that and it's definitely not right he keeps it to himself." Johnny said. I grabbed his arm as it looked like he was about to get up.

"Please Johnny, don't pressure J to go over this again, let him tell you guys on his own terms, the best you and guys can do is be there for him." I begged as I looked into his blue eyes that always make me get lost in them ever since I first saw them. 

Johnny turned his gaze away from me as he took a deep breath. 

"Fine, but the next time if something serious happens, I will tell the others and I will confront him about it." He said.  
I was going to protest but he didn't let me. 

"And that's my final word to this problem of J-Dog, ok?" He said. I closed my mouth and nodded softly. 

"Good, now come here." He said as he pulled me into another hug. 

"Isn't this a bit much?" I asked as I felt my heart beating faster and my cheeks were burning. 

"Hey I'm trying to comfort you ok? Besides, the talking was suppose to calm you down, why are you still shaking and I can feel your pulse increasing."  
Again, you're too damn close! 

"I've never been hugged by a guy before." I said honestly.  
"Oh yea, you're a virgin." He teased. 

"Oh shut up!" I said and began to squirm out of his grip. He held me tight again and began to chuckle. 

"Are you calm now?" He asked. 

"Yes." I said. My heart was still beating faster and I'm sure my face is all red. Johnny let me go and I avoided to look at his masked face. 

"So when are you going to reveal yourself?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Hmm... I don't know one of these days." He said. 

"Not even before I leave?" I asked. 

"If you get to see Jeff or Deuces face, you can see my face." He said. I tensed up a bit from Jeff's name, I still haven't told him what really happened, seems like the situation with J distracted him enough.

"So, I'm guessing never?" I asked. 

"Yea probably never." He said. 

Weird, I'm getting feelings for Johnny and yet I do not even know what the hell he looks like, he could be anybody underneath that mask, he could be a really ugly guy and maybe that's why he doesn't want to show his face. His voice is pretty deep so why wouldn't he be attractive?? 

Argh!!! Shut up brain! 

Don't lie, we both know that you find him attractive even if you haven't seen his face.

I'm not lying you idiot! 

Dude, you just insulted yourself. 

Fuck my thoughts. 

"What's your favourite colour?" I blurted out. Argh! What the hell was that?!? 

"White and Green I suppose." He responded. 

"Oh really why?" 

"I've always wanted to see snow, and from what I know it's white and soft, so I guess that's why, and for Green well, it's the colour of money of course." 

"Hmm, I figured." I said. 

"Why the random question though?" He asked.  
"Just... Wondering" I said looking at the ground. 

"Hey, Johnny." I started but still didn't face him. 

"Hmm?" 

I suppose I should tell him about Jeff.

"Well I -" 

The door behind us open up  
"I found them!" I heard Funny say. Both Johnny and I turned to Funny. 

"Why are you guys hiding out here? Come back inside." Curly said. 

"Yea, we're hungry Penelope." Funny cried out. 

"Yea we'll be right there can you guys just give us a second?" Johnny said. Funny and Curly looked at me then Johnny. 

"Hehe... Of course we'll give you more time." Curly said.  
I raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine just don't make out on the spot." Funny said. Is he joking or being serious? I didn't find any humour in his tone. 

"As if, go away you faggots." Johnny chuckled, Funny, and Curly went back inside. 

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" Johnny asked. Making out? My face started warming up but then he said, As if.  
He didn't sound like he was bashful about it and immediately denied it.  
Why did that hurt? 

"I just wanted to thank you." I said and got up to enter the house. See Penelope? This is why you should get rid of those thoughts and feelings. I couldn't tell him about Jeff, but that's my problem, not his. 

"Penelope, we're hungry!" I heard calling out for me, I saw Funny and Curly sitting at the table acting like they were dying of hunger. 

"What do you guys want?" I asked. 

"What's there to eat?" Funny asked. 

"Well, let me check what's there to make." I said lazily and stared at the fridge for a good minute until Funny spoke up again. 

"So... Is there anything?" 

"Uh..." I realized that I wasn't even looking at the opened fridge instead I was zoning out. 

"Hey Penelope, What's wrong?" Curly asked.  
"I... Sorry I'm a bit distracted." I said. 

"Hey it's ok, what if you rest today, and Funny and I will order take out?" Curly suggested. 

"Oh, are you sure? It's not like I'm sick or anything." I said.  
Won't Douche be upset if I don't make the food? 

"Of course I'm sure, right Funny?" Curly called out to Funny. He shrugged.  
"Sure, why not." Funny said. 

Funny and Curly order Chinese food, They all suggested we should watch a movie or something so we all made our way to the living room to sit in front of the medium size television. Before sitting I went to grab a bottle of water and a beer for Charlie. I entered back to the living room Funny and Curly called out to me. 

"Hey Penelope, come sit beside me." Curly suggested as he patted beside him. 

"No, sit with me Penelope please?" Funny said patting beside him. 

"Uh..." Well this is awkward as hell. 

"Yo Penelope, don't sit with those faggots, come sit with me." Charlie said as he moved over. Funny and Curly glared at Charlie. I glanced at Johnny who was flipping the channels, not really paying attention to what was going on. 

"Deuce is coming." I heard J enter. 

Funny, Curly, and Charlie pulled their masks on or their bag on. My guess was that Douche doesn't know yet.  
J sat down and I sat beside him. 

"What??? You decided to sit with the emo kid??" Charlie said sounding a bit hurt. J glanced at me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to me. 

"I've already had Funny, Curly, and Charlie begging me to sit with them." I whispered back. 

"Why not just choose one of them? Why me?l He whispered back a bit annoyed in the tone of his whisper. 

"Because they'll start something if I did pick one." I whispered back annoyed. J sighed and looked away. 

"Whatever. Do as you like." He said. I just faced the television until he whispered again. 

"You didn't say anything to them right?" 

I felt guilt that I told Johnny, but if Johnny doesn't say anything until J says something himself then I'm sure it'll be fine. I shook my head. 

"No." 

"Good." 

"My, my, why you look at that, J and Penelope are getting along a little too well." Curly teased.

"Yea, they're even whispering secrets to each other." Charlie teased along as well. Funny didn't say anything. Johnny glanced at me like he was remembering about our conversation about J, it looked like Johnny wanted to blurt everything out, but I silently begged him not to. Johnny turned his attention back to the television. I silently thanked him.

Douche came. 

"What's for dinner?" He asked sitting beside Funny. 

"Penelope didn't cook today so we ordered Chinese food." Funny said. 

"Oh she didn't?" He asked.  
I knew he would be pissed, fuck... 

"Meh, It's doesn't matter." He said and grabbed one of the boxes. Relief flowed me as he said that. Since there wasn't really anything on, we all decided to watch The Blob.  
I know it's a horror movie but it's terrible, the guys kept making funny comments about the movie and how stupid some of the characters were. 

After the movie ended. Charlie flipped the channel to MTV. I was getting sleepy and leaned to whoever was beside me. I didn't really care either. The person tensed up a bit but I was already falling asleep. 

-Normal POV- 

J was watching the music video playing on screen until he felt Penelope lean on him.

"What the fuck?" He whispered and glanced at Penelope. He tensed up a bit he hasn't felt someone that close too him since she passed away, but J immediately made those thoughts go away. 

•Stop, that wasn't my fault, nor was it George's• he thought and tried to get Penelope off him.  
"Hey wake up." J said but Penelope groaned and wrapped her arms around him catching him by surprise. J tried not to snap at her since it wasn't her complete intention on doing this. She was just way too close for his comfort. 

"Come on, let go..." J whispered as he tried to get her off but Penelope hanged on tighter. 

"Johnny...." She mumbled in her sleep. J stopped his movements. •Did she just say Johnny?• She began to cuddle tighter to J.

"Don't… leave..." She mumbled again. •What?• J thought and glanced at the guys but they were too busy watching MTV. •This girl is in deep sleep.• J thought and decided to give up. 

After half an hour being like that. Aaron announced that they should all go to bed. And  
that's when guys noticed J and Penelope's position. 

"Oh my god! See? I told you that J and Penelope were getting along too well." Matt said nudging at Jordon. 

"Hey I didn't knew you two were actually dating." Jordon said. 

"What?! Her and Jorel? That's bullshit." Dylan protested. J glared at them. 

"She started to fall asleep, I tried to get her to either wake up or to move but she's so fucking clingy." J said and tried to pry her off again but she wasn't willing to do so.

"Damn... I wish she would've sat beside me instead." Matt said grinning. 

"As if, even in her sleep she wouldn't even get near you." Dylan said. 

"Oh? Don't tell you're jealous?' Matt teased. Dylan blushed a little. 

"Oh my god! I'm right! You like Penelope!" Matt said laughing. 

"S-Shut up! No I don't, she's-  
She's... She's too young for me!" Dylan said. 

"Bitch please, she's like the same age as you." Jordon said scoffing. 

"Too young!" Dylan insisted. 

"He totally likes her." Matt said. George glanced at them and didn't say anything. 

"Guys, shut up and go to sleep, I'll take Penelope downstairs." Aaron said as he was going to grab Penelope. 

"You go to sleep, you work early, I'll take Penelope." George said as he quickly picked up Penelope and carried her bridal style. 

"I said I was going to take her." Aaron said as he tried to grab her but George dodged him. 

"I got it." George said in a stern voice and made his way down.  
Aaron grumbled and made his way to his room.

"Hey guys, have you noticed how George is acting towards Penelope?" Matt asked. 

"Of course, he's treating her like a little sister." Dylan insisted remembering what happened at the Hollywood sign.

"No, this seems more like that time with Sasha." Matt said and everyone went quiet, Matt cursed himself and looked at Jorel.

"I'm going to bed." Jorel said as he was going to his room. 

"Wait, Jorel. Remember, it's not your fault." Jordon said before Jorel could leave. Jorel clenched his fist. 

"I know." He said and continued to make his way to his room.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that." Matt said burying his hands into his frizzy hair.

"Hey that was 5 years ago, they were young and stupid." Charlie said. 

"Oh they still are." Dylan said. 

"Yea but... it wasn't their fault." Matt said. Charlie put a hand on Matt's shoulder. 

"Well... At least she's not hurting anymore right?" 

"… I guess you're right." 

George made his way downstairs and entered Penelope's temporary room.  
George tried to put her down in her nest of blankets but Penelope held on to his neck closer. 

"Johnny..." She whispered.  
George sighed and tried to get her to let go. 

"Is this kid really asleep?" George whispered to himself.  
As soon as he managed to get her off him he laid her down and covered her with one of the large blankets. 

Penelope made a whimper sound and a tear began to ran down her cheek. This felt awfully familiar to George. 

Probably when she was crying in her sleep that one time. George stroke her hair softly. 

"It's ok, just 3 more days and your debut will be payed. We're getting that window fixed by next week anyway." George whispered. 

Penelope let out a small smile but it soon faded as she continued to sleep. 

"Sigh... G'night Penelope." George said and got up to head to the door. 

He gave one last glance at Penelope. 

"Just like a little sister." He said and exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

-Penelope's POV- 

I had the most weirdest dream ever. 

I was in the house but it was empty and dark, but it wasn't that dark since I could still see the outlines of the doors and walls. I walked around and tried to open the door that lead outside. 

Locked. 

I went to the living room, the kitchen, the dinning room, hell even the boys bedrooms. 

Nothing. 

"Guys?" I called out but no answer. I made my way to the basement which was even darker, it was like the abyss and I could hear whispering.  
I immediately rejected the idea of going downstairs so I quickly went back upstairs. 

I was tackled by somebody.  
I landed on my back and the person who tackled me straddled me. I began to struggle and tried to squirm out of the persons grip. 

"Shhh...." The person said as the person put my hands over me. I tired to scream, yell, fight back, anything! I couldn't, why am I so weak?

"This is what Natalie wanted Penny..." That voice sounded familiar... 

"It's your fault she died, she could have had a life Penny." He got closer to my face, I turned my head away from them. 

"She could of gone to school, she could have gotten friends, a relationship, a scholarship, a family. But no... All because you watched her die." He said. 

The guilt filled me as he spoke those words to me.  
"No... No..." I said as I began to cry. 

"Now this is your punishment.  
If you want Natalie to forgive you, then accept your punishment." He said and tore my shirt open. 

"No! Please!" I cried out.  
As he began to touch me and tried to rip my bra off. 

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard someone yell out and the weight on me lifted off.  
I got up to see Johnny punching my attacker. My attacker disappeared into the darkness and Johnny was breathing heavily. 

"Johnny..." I whispered.  
He glanced at me, he was wearing his mask, his hood was up and walked towards me. I backed away from him. 

"It's ok, you're safe." He said as he stuck his hand out to me.  
I hesitated for a moment and I jumped up and just hugged him and began to cry. 

"Johnny... Don't go..." I whispered. He hugged me back and stroke my back. 

"Shh... It's ok." he said. I looked at his masked face and into his blue eyes. 

"Penelope..." He said and he began to stroke my hair. 

"I'm so sorry." He said. 

Then I woke up. 

I sat up and stopped to rethink all that. Who was that? My attacker? Natalie will never forgive me until I get what I deserve. I couldn't help but tear up a bit. Johnny saved me in my dream. Wow now even in my dreams I'm getting swooned by Johnny. It's just a dream, it's only a dream... 

I should have known it was a warning. 

End of Chapter.16


	18. Extra Chapter. 16a Mothers Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers Day special. Please read the first notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on May so you don't get confused on why this chapter is next. Enjoy :)

Chapter.16a 

15 Years Ago... 

Little George was walking around the stores with little Aaron and little Jorel. He was really annoyed that they wouldn't leave him alone when he asked them to, they met in school and unknown to George they stuck by him since that day, he didn't understand why they always insisted on following him. 

"Ok, I don't need your help! I know what to get for my mom for Mothers Day, now buzz off!" George told them. Aaron and Jorel stared at George. 

"B-but Georgie! What if it costs too much coins?" Aaron said. 

"Pwease let us help you Georgie." Little Jorel said in a small whisper but they could still hear him. 

"No, just let me be. Stop following me too." George said and continued to walk away.   
But Aaron, and Jorel quickly ran after him. George noticed and groaned. 

"Don't you two have mothers to be with?" George asked along with his annoyed tone of voice. 

"Mommy and Daddy allowed me to go with you." Aaron said smiling, one tooth missing in his smile.

"Mommy said to be friends with you Georgie." Jorel said. 

George didn't care if their parents allowed them to stick around him. He didn't even gave them permission to do so anyway. Then little George had a mischievous idea. 

"Actually, maybe I do need your help." George said and the two kids eyes lit up as he said that. 

"What can we help with?" Aaron asked with enthusiasm.

"I need some rainbow flowers for mom but I can't find any, but maybe you two can help." George said knowing there was no such thing.

"Yes! We will look for rainbow flowers!" Aaron said excitedly. 

"Here's the money to go and buy them, now go." George urged them to go after handing them $5 to them. 

"Yes Georgie!" Aaron said as they were about to leave but little Jorel spoke up. 

"Georgie! Aren't you coming??" 

"You two can go ahead, I'll check out this store for mom's other gift, but meet me back here when you got them." George called out. The two little boys nodded as they headed out to search for the rainbow flowers. 

"Suckers." George said grinning and walked away to another direction. Maybe finally he can find a gift to his mother in peace. It was hardly busy in the town due to being Mothers day but then again it's always busy but just not so much today. 

As George looked around he heard crying. George turned to look where the crying was coming from. He turned to a corner and noticed a little girl crying in the corner. 

What was this little girl doing by herself? 

Deep down George told himself to walk away. This doesn't concern him and he wanted to be alone anyway.   
But seeing her crying made him feel guilty for considering it so he sighed and went to her side. 

"Little girl, are you ok?" He asked standing over her. She was so small. The little girl paused her crying but was sniffling and turned to look at George. 

"Hm?" She asked softly. 

This little girl was wearing a white and blue dress, with white leggings and black shoes.   
Her black hair was neatly french braided with a blue bow at the end of her braid. Her brown teary eyes looked at George's blue orbs. 

"I'm just wondering if you're ok, where are your parents?" He asked and she began to cry again. 

•This kid is so loud!• George thought as he started to regret his decision of going to this girl. 

"Little girl! I need you to calm down!" He said but she wouldn't stop crying. 

"Argh! Fine! Be like that!" George said angrily and began to walk away. The little girl gasped and hugged George's arm tightly she nearly fell but George managed to keep her in balance. 

"No!" she cried out indicating for George not to leave.

"Sigh... Will you stop crying now?" George asked, and she nodded. 

"Ok, now, where are your parents?" He asked again. The little girl tried not to cry. 

"Lost." She said, she didn't seem to know where they were.

"So you lost them? Where was the last time you saw them?" George asked. 

"Shiny shop." She said. 

"A shiny shop?" George asked. The little girl nodded as she hoped the older boy would know what she meant. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. 

"Shiny." She said touching her neck, ears and hands, it was hard to guess but it did give him an idea what she meant.

"So the jewelry shop?" George asked and the little girl didn't say anything, it was the only thing George could guess it was and if she came with her parents, on mothers day then it was possibly her father was taking her mother to a jewelry shop. It made sense since his dad would get stuff like that for his mother. 

"I think I know what you mean, come." He said and held her hand. There should be a jewelry store nearby so it must be that place.

"Mommy and daddy?" She asked as she wiped her tears with her other hand. 

"Well duh, now come on let's go." He said, and felt her tiny hand holding tight. George started to feel his face warming up, he never held a girls hand before other than his mothers hand, it felt weird to him.

He glanced at the little girls face, she was a cute little toddler. He started to feel annoyed with himself allowing to think this loud kid is cute. 

•Just hand her to her parents and continue to look for mom's gift• George thought and glanced at her again. •Besides, it's not like we'll see each other again• he thought. 

"Old?" She asked. 

"What?" 

"Old." She simply said, George could only guess she wanted to know how old he was. 

"I'm 8." He said. 

"3." She said holding up three fingers proudly, but George didn't reply, he didn't really care.

"Name?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"No one, don't worry about it." George said. 

"Prince!" She said sweetly.   
George stopped dead in his tracks and felt his face burning up. Did this brat indicate she could call him a prince??? 

"No! just call me..." He looked around and noticed random sign far away. 

"Johnny, just call me Johnny." He said. 

"Oh... Johnny." She said smiling. His cheeks felt really warm he was embarrassed by how things were turning out, feeling a little grumpy he continued to walk make his way to the jewelry shop. They were getting closer to it. 

"Penelope." she said pointing at herself. Little George looked at her. Penelope... It suited her.

"Whatever." He whispered and entered the jewelry shop. 

"Where are your parents?" He asked and Penelope looked around and she smiled. 

"There!" She said pointing at a man and a pregnant woman they were talking to the sales woman. 

"Good, go to them so I can leave." George said and Penelope got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek as a thank you, it was something she learned watching her parents kiss each others cheek whenever they thanked each other.

"Thank you Johnny." She said as best as she could and happily ran to her parents. 

Johnny stood there baffled.   
His cheeks turning red and he ran out the store. "Ugh!" 

"Georgie!" He heard a voice call out. 

"Oh no..." George said recognizing the voice. Little Aaron and Jorel came to him with a a bouquet of Rainbow Flowers. 

"What?! You two actually found them?!" George said very surprised, he didn't think they even existed.

"Yea! And Georgie, you never told us you liked that girl!" Aaron said and Jorel giggled. 

"She gave you the cooties." Jorel said giggling. George felt annoyed and walked away. 

"Wait for us Georgie!" Aaron called out 

"I don't like that kid!!! Leave me alone!" George yelled out as he began to run away from the two boys. 

"Wait, Georgie!" Aaron and Jorel ran after George with the flowers. 

All George wanted to do was get his mother a present but instead he had two annoying kids following his every move and a kiss from a sweet little girl who he may never see again. 

End of Extra Chapter. 16a


	19. Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day ends in disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Will include a bit of sexual themes.

Chapter.17 

I finally had the motivation to make food for the boys, while I was making it they told me something very interesting. 

"So, Penelope how long are you gonna hide it from us?" Curly asked sounding nonchalantly. 

"About what?" I asked not taking my eyes off the eggs cooking. 

"About you and J-Dog." He said, that made me stop. Did they know? Did Johnny tell them? Johnny how could you! I trusted him not to tell them. 

"W-what about J?" I asked a little nervously. 

"That you and J are together, like damn, you guys hardly talk to each other and now you guys are love birds." He said. What? Me and J? 

"Wha? Where'd you get that idea from???" I asked feeling a bit relieved that they didn't find out and a bit embarrassed by that statement. 

"Last night you were so cuddled up with J." Curly said smirking. 

"I didn't cuddle with him!" I protested.

"Lair, we all witnessed it right boys?" Curly said earning a yea with Charlie and a whatever from Funny. Was it just me or did Funny seem to not be in a funny mood (?) if that's how you can put it. I finished making food and served their dishes as I got to Funny I asked. 

"You ok?" I whispered. He looked at me. 

"Yea I'm fine, just tired." He said flashing me a smile.   
If he says so. Johnny came in the room stretching his arms. 

"Morning." He said and sat down. I passed him his food he thanked me and moved to the side to eat. I tried to see his face but he blocked me view.   
"Haha, it's no use Penelope. Johnny is very serious when it comes to hiding our identities." Charlie said which made me pout about it.

"Maybe one day you'll see my sexy face." Johnny teased. 

"As if, butterfly boy." I said sitting down across from Johnny, and sitting beside Curly.

"So what do you think Johnny." Charlie asked. 

"About what?" 

"About J and Penelope, they look like a cute couple don't they?" Curly asked. 

"J and Penelope?" Johnny said and put his hand on his chin to think. What could he be thinking? 

"Yea I can see it." He said very straightforward. 

Ouch. 

"What the hell, I don't like him." I said crossing my arms. 

"Hey, I don't like you either." I heard J say as he came in. 

"How long were you there for?" Charlie asked. 

"Long enough to hear that you're making rumours about me and the maid." He said as he sat beside Johnny. 

"For the last time I'm not a maid!" I said that's so annoying, that he keeps calling me a maid.

"Besides, don't you work or something today?" I added. 

"I got a day off today." J responded, pushing his mask up a bit so he could eat.

"So Deuce was the one who works today?" I asked and received a nod from J. I felt really relieved to hear that.

"So what's the plan for today guys?" Funny asked. 

"Dunno, hey Penelope get me a beer will ya?" Charlie said. I got up and went to the fridge, when I opened the door to get a beer I realized that there is no more beer left. Damn... That was really fast I mean didn't I bought beer like less than 5 days ago.

...

Actually that is possible. 

"Hey Charlie, there's no more beer left." I called out. 

"No... Beer?" 

"Yea, there's no more-" 

"HOW COULD THERE BE NO BEER?!?" Charlie got up from his seat surprising us. 

"MATT, DYLAN!" Charlie pointed at them. 

"GO AND BUY MORE BEER THIS INSTANT!" He yelled out. 

"Now? But we have no money-" as soon as Funny said that Charlie threw 2 $10 bills at him. 

"GO NOW!" Charlie said pushing the two boys off their seats and pushing them out. 

"Alright, alright, we get it, don't get your panties in a knot, we'll be right back..." Curly said as both him and Funny exited the house. 

"Why didn't you go with them Charles?" Johnny asked. 

"Not in the mood to interact with humans at the moment." Charlie said slumping down on his seat. 

"Well, I have to clean now I guess, so if you all don't mind." I said.

"We do but whatever, just get to work lil maid." J said getting up from his seat. 

"Quit calling me that!!" I yelled out. 

"Jesus, you're loud, if you keep being like that you'll be single for the rest of your life." J said. 

'What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked a bit irritated. 

"A maid like that is definitely not cute." J said and left without giving me a chance to respond. 

"Aw don't worry Penelope, I think you're cute." Charlie said smiling at me. 

"Ain't she Johnny?" He added looking at Johnny.

"Meh, she's alright for a maid." Johnny responding with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Stop calling me that!!" 

"We're just kidding, you are cute for a kid like yourself." Johnny said getting up. 

"What?"

"You're still a kid, a cute kid that is." Johnny responded. 

"I'm 18!" 

"Still a kid!" 

I crossed my arms and began to pout. A kid... Does he not see me as a woman? No he doesn't, I don't meet up to his standards. 

"Well I'll wait in living room for Matt's and Dylan's return with my beer." Charlie said as he headed to the living room.   
I sighed and began to clean up.   
Only 2 days left and I can go and forget all about this. 

Why does that make me feel a bit sad? I should be happy I'll get my old life back, it'll be like this never happened.

Oh well. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 

It's only 4pm now, I already did the chores and all the guys are in the living room watching MTV. Hell they didn't even notice I came in the room. 

"Is this really all you guys are going to do?" I asked with my arms crossed. 

"Well what's there to do?" Charlie said as he flipped the channels. 

"Well why not go out?" I suggested looking to the window. 

"And do what?" J asked. 

"Well... I don't know, what do you guys usually do when you go out? Don't you all party? Drink? Hang out? Hook up?" That last suggestion made me think, I imagined Johnny with a woman. Fuck am I getting jealous? Stop thinking like that! 

"Well it is Saturday... So..." Curly started to say as if thinking of something they could do. 

"Hey we haven't skated in a while." Funny spoke up. 

"Hey you're right." Curly agreed. 

"You bitches in the mood for some skateboarding?" Funny asked. 

"Plus I got a little something to make it even more fun..." Funny added wiggling his eyebrows at the guys. 

"Sure, let's go." Johnny said as he grabbed the remote and switched the t.v off. 

"Alright let's get our boards and let's get moving." Charlie said and they all separated to their rooms. Well at least they're getting some fresh air instead of rotting inside this beat up house all day. 

"Alright let's go!" Charlie said and the others came along with their boards. 

"Let's see who get's there first!" Charlie yelled out and began to skate away. 

"Surely none of y'all faggots!" Funny yelled out and skated along with Charlie. Curly, and J went right behind Funny and Charlie.

"Let's go Penelope." Johnny said. 

"What? I have to come too?" 

"Of course you do, we don't trust you by yourself stupid!" He said then flicked my forehead. 

"Hey! That hurt!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my forehead. He just chuckled and put his board down, 

"Will you catch up or-?" 

"I'll just walk there." I insisted since I had no choice since I don't have a skateboard.

"No that won't do, you'll just be too slow." He tsked.

"It's fine I can-" He didn't let me finish as he immediately picked me up bridal style, startling me a bit. 

"What are you-?!?" 

"It'll be faster this way." He said as he got on his board and began to skate the direction the boys went. 

"What?!? Isn't this a bit dangerous?!" I yelled out. 

"Only if you don't hang on tight." Johnny said and even winked at me. My face began to heat up. 

"As if butterfly boy!" I yelled out. He made a sharp turn around the block and I almost fell. I let out a shriek and hugged his body as tight as I could as if my life depended on it. Well it kinda did...

I felt his chest vibrate a bit and realized that he was laughing.   
This bastard! He did it on purpose! But... I didn't hate it completely... 

We finally made it to the skating park. There was no one around only the guys. They were already all over the place making jokes and stunts as they skated. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Johnny and Penelope are finally here!" Charlie called out as he picked his skateboard up. 

"Did you carry Penelope all the way out here??" Funny asked as they walked to us. 

"Yep there was no other choice." Johnny said as he let me down. My legs were still shaking a bit. 

"What?! Penelope, you actually trusted this idiot to carry you while skating?!" Funny yelled out. 

"Who are you calling an idiot kid?" Johnny said flicking Funny's forehead in the same matter he did with me.

"Hey! Stop it you old man!" 

"Old man???" 

"I'm fine, anyway you guys should just do your thing, I'm enjoying the fresh air though." I said smiling a bit as I felt the soft wind. 

"Alright, just check me out Penelope, I'm the best fucking skater there is!" Charlie called out and headed for the skating area. 

"Compare to me you're nothing." Curly yelled out going after Charlie. 

"Sigh, what idiots..." J said with a small smile then began to follow them. J seemed to be doing better, or at least I hope he's been. 

"Alright let's go, will you be ok Penelope?" Funny asked. 

"Yea I'll be fine, I don't mind watching." I said. 

"Call me if you're lonely ok?" He said smiling. I smiled back. 

"Sure."

"Aren't you going?" I asked as I noticed Johnny hasn't gone with them yet. 

"Yea I will." He said as he fixed his mask.

"Also I've noticed that there's no one here." I said as I looked around. It's so isolated. 

"Yea this is our territory." Johnny said. 

"Your territory?" 

"Yea we claimed it about a year ago, there were already some bad gang around this area, they wouldn't let us skate here so we fought them a lot and well now it's our territory." He explained. 

"You guys fought them? So was it like declaring war with them?" I asked. 

"Yea... I guess you could say that." He said. 

"Weren't you guys scared?" I asked. 

"Not really, we just really wanted to skate, plus this is also kinda like our hang out spot." He said. 

"I see..."

We stayed silent for a moment, I watched the guys skate around, trying to attempt some stunts. 

"Have you ever skated?" Johnny asked breaking the silence.

"No." 

"Not even once?" 

"No." 

Johnny put this skateboard down.

"I'll teach you." He said. 

"What? No that's ok." I said. 

"Hey come on don't be shy, it's better than just standing there doing nothing." He insisted.   
I looked at his board. It was black. 

"May I-?" 

"Go ahead." He shrugged. I picked it up and turned the skateboard around. It was black, the design was of a white outline of a zombie of some sort in a coffin and with the words Vision Kills. I put the skateboard down on the ground and looked at Johnny. 

"Alright." I accepted his offer. 

"Awesome." He said, I mean what could go wrong? I stood on the skateboard. It was pretty hard to balance. Johnny held to my arm and I grabbed his. Holy shit I am going to fall. 

"Try to keep your balance." He said. I gave him a look. Thanks for the tip... He rolled his eyes as if saying shut up.

"Keep your balance by not going to either side. Now try to slide." He said. Wha? Ok... I slowly put my right foot on the ground and glanced at Johnny. 

"Ok now do this." He said and showed me how to slide off. I tried to mimic his movement resulting me moving a little and me almost losing my balance.

"Whoa..." I am definitely going to hurt myself doing this. 

"Not bad for a first time." He chuckled.

"Try again." 

After trying like 10 more times I managed to move it more forward. 

"Good, now try without my help." He said and he let me go. 

"What?" I said and almost lost my balance. Nuuuuuuu! Don't leave me! D: 

"J-Johnny!" I yelled out. 

"It's ok! I'll come to your rescue if you fall!" He said.   
I tried not to shake or I'll lose my balance. I did everything I learned, keep my balance on point, stick my foot out and push. I moved only 2 inches. 

"Hey at least you're getting the hang of it!" Johnny said. 

"Hey yea... I'm doing it!" I said and re-did it again moving a couple more inches this time. 

I'm doing it! I'm actually skating! I was getting too excited that I began to lose my balance. 

"Whoa!" 

I began to fall to my right. 

"Ah!" I thought I was going to fall but Johnny managed to catch me.

"Heh, that was close. Be more careful and try not to get too cocky, you're still a beginner." He said. I let out a small laugh. 

"That was kinda fun..." I said, well even though I gave myself a mini heart attack and could of fallen it was still fun. 

"Then do ya wanna try again?" He asked. 

"Yeah!" I said getting on his skateboard. 

This so much fun. I heard Johnny chuckling. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Sorry that was just so cute." He said. Cute?!? 

"How?" I said feeling my cheeks heating up. 

"You just... You just looked like a little kid eager to learn." He said. So it was that type of cute... Not the you just looked so cute, cute one... Well there's no reason to get disappointed! 

"Also because this is the first time I saw you smile, it's also pretty cute." He added. 

"Umm, thanks..." I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Did he mean that as a kid smiling or...?

"Well are you gonna try again?" He asked.

"Yea yea, I will!" I said trying again. After trying for more than 20 times, I started getting the hang of it. 

"Hey! How cute! Penelope can skate!" Charlie called out. I almost lost my balance again. 

"Don't distract me Charlie!" I yelled out trying to skate.   
I heard the guys laugh but I ignored them as I was concentrating hard. This time I lost my balance and fell on the ground. 

"Penelope!" I heard the guys yell out. 

"Ouch..." I glanced up to see all 5 guys surrounding me. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Did you get hurt?" 

"Be careful idiot!" 

"You're not hurt are you?" 

"I told you to not get cocky." 

They all said at the same time.  
I got up. 

"Yea I'm fine thanks." I said and to be honest, that was pretty funny actually. I chuckled. 

"That was actual kinda fun." I said smiling a bit. The guys stared at me and they all seemed to look a bit embarrassed. Why are they embarrassed? I'm the one that fell. 

"How about taking a break and let me impress you with my awesome skills." Charlie said as he put his arm on my shoulder. 

"Yea take a break Penelope." Johnny said. 

"Alright." I said as I gave Johnny back his skateboard. 

"Go on sit down." Curly said and I did. The guys were doing their skills on their boards, they were all pretty good skaters but I kept watching Johnny skate. 

The way he moves like he's moving with the wind. I cringed from how it sounded so cheesy...

-Normal POV- 

•She's totally checking me out• Jordon thought as he glanced at Penelope and noticed how her eyes were at his direction. But of course he doesn't realize that George is behind him and that was Penelope's focus. 

"Well guys looks like Penelope has a thing for me it seems." Jordon said to the guys. 

"You? Impossible." Dylan said. 

"I doubt it." Matt scoffed.

"I thought she was into Jorel..." George said but was kidding since Jorel gave a quick glare at George. 

"Besides if Penelope were to go out with one of us, it would probably be me." Matt said. 

"Oh really? Why?" Dylan asked. 

"Because I'm the most attractive out of all of us." He said in an in oh so obviously tone. 

"As if she would be into perm boys." Dylan said. 

"And what? You think she'll be interested in a Mexican pot heads like yourself." Matt encountered. 

"Boys, boys, you're all pretty, stop trying to think that she's suited for all of you, because you're all not." George said and glanced to see if Penelope noticed what they were talking about but she was looking at the sky and the nature around them. 

•Good, she's not listening to the conversation• George thought. 

"Oh? And what? You think you are?" Matt said crossing his arms. 

"Me? Nah she deserves someone better someone that can make her happy." George said. 

"I can make her happy, just watch me!" Matt said and he was going to head to Penelope.   
But Dylan stopped him. 

"Hold up, who says we're gonna let you flirt with Penelope eh?" He said. 

"Alright, alright let's have a contest, how about it?" Jordon said. 

"A contest?" Matt asked a bit skeptical since it was Jordon suggesting it.

"Yea, whoever can impress Penelope with their skateboard skills can spend the rest of the day and night with Penelope, with no interruptions." Jordon explained with a wink.

"That's very... Interesting... I'm in!" Matt said. 

"Me too!" Dylan said. They turned to Jorel. 

"What about you Jorel are you in?" Matt asked. 

"Count me out." He bluntly said from his spot making a joint from the weed Dylan brought with him, obviously uninterested by their conversation.

"Hmph, well that's his loss..." Jordon said. 

"What about you George? Are you in?" Jordon called out to him. 

"No that's stupid." 

Jordon smirked evilly. 

"Alright, but I guess you don't mind leaving Penelope alone with one of us, for the rest of the day and night..." He said and was going to start but George grabbed his shoulder roughly. 

"Fine, I'm in." He said making Jordon smile mischievously.

"Excellent." He said and headed towards Penelope. 

-Penelope's POV- 

The guys kept whispering amongst each other. I wonder what they're saying since they keep glancing at me. Charlie started making his way over to me. 

"Hiya Penelope, wanna do something fun?" He asked. 

Something fun? Sounds sketchy, should I be scared?

"Like what?" I carefully asked. 

"The guys and I want to do a little contest, and you're gonna judge us ok?" He prompt. 

"Judge you on what?" 

"On our skating skills." He responded. 

"Oh?" 

"Yea all you have to do is watch us and decide which one impressed you more." He explained. 

"Sure... I guess..." I said feeling unsure, was it really okay for me to judge?

"Great!" He said and headed back with the guys. What could they possibly be up to now? 

They decided that it would be Charlie, Curly, Funny and Johnny in that order to try to impress me. Jorel said he didn't want to participate in their little game. 

Charlie went first. I wasn't exactly sure jow to judge their game so... If I had to rate it out of 10 then I'd say 7/10.  
Curly went next.   
8/10  
Funny went next.   
7/10.   
Then Johnny went next.   
8/10. 

Both Johnny, and Curly were pretty good. 

"How was that?" Charlie called out. 

"Uh you're all pretty good, Johnny and Curly seemed to be tied." 

"Really?" 

"Fuck yea! Told ya guys she'd be impressed by my skills." Curly gloated. 

"Calm down asshole she said it was a tie." Funny said. 

"Let's just go again then." Johnny suggested, the guys shrugged so I guess it's the next round now.

Charlie went first again.   
7/10  
Curly was next.   
8/10   
Funny went next.   
8/10 hey better than last time.   
Johnny went next.   
... 10/10 

He actually managed to do a handstand with the board and twirl it up to land on his board. I was pretty surprised the mask didn't fall off his face. But still that was really cool... 

"So who won?" Charlie asked as he walked over to me. 

"All of you guys were really good, but the one who impressed me the most was Johnny." I said. 

"So I win." Johnny said in a smug tone. 

"I guess you do, you lucky fucker." Charlie groaned out. 

"What does the winner get?" I asked curiously if they might've made a bet.

"Winner gets to spend time alone with you." Curly explained. 

"Ah... Wait what?" That was the prize?

"Yep, you guys lost, now if you don't mind." Johnny said and picked up his skateboard and surprisingly me too, he put me over his shoulder. So strong! 

"I'm going to spend some time alone with Penelope." Johnny said and began to walk away. 

"Hey now! Be nice to Penelope!" Charlie called out. 

"What the hell are you doing?!?" I asked as I started squirming. 

"Saving you from those perverts." 

"I can walk you know!"

"I know." 

"Then why are you carrying me?" 

"Because I knew it would annoy you." He teased.   
"You're a horrible person!" I said and began to hit his back.   
He began to laugh. 

"Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked after calming down a bit. 

"A place I like to go when I want to be alone." He responded.

"So, like a secret place?" I asked. He shrugged. 

"I guess you could say that." He said. He continued to carry me to his 'special' place. 

"Are you tired?" 

"No." 

"But aren't I heavy?" 

"A lot." He teased.

"You son of a-" 

"We're here." He interrupted me and was about put me down, I noticed the strap on the back of his mask. Should I? He was starting to put me down. 

I'll never get another chance if I don't do it! Before he could completely put me down, I ripped the strap off his mask and his mask dropped to the ground. He put me down fast and was going to grab his mask but I snatched it away before he could grab it. 

"Aha!" I said and froze when I looked at his face. I had hoped that he would be ugly so it'd been easier to change my feelings. But I was wrong. This guy... Is very attractive... He has a oblong face shape, his face is pretty smooth, and those blue eyes definitely suit it too.  
He quickly covered his face with his hand. 

"Damn... You saw. I was hoping you wouldn't see my face." He said. 

"Why?" 

"Because my face is weird..." He said looking away. For the past 6 days that I've been held hostage I did not expect that he would be fairly attractive... 

"Well... You're right! Your face is weird!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to find out what I really thought of his face.

"Can I have my mask back now if it's that weird." He held his hand out so I could return the mask.To be honest, I don't want to give his mask back.

"Hey I may have said your face is weird but I didn't say you should hide it." I said. He just laughed. 

"Fine just give it back before we get back." He said. 

"Fine." I turned to look at the place Johnny said he goes to.   
It's really pretty compared to the street we live in. It was a small meadow and it was so clean too, like here in LA you'd see a lot of trash nearly everywhere, but here? No. It really was pretty. 

"Really great right?" He asked. 

"Yea it is, how'd you find this place?" 

"Exploring and decided to make this my place if I ever want to be alone." He said. I looked at the sun that was starting to set.

"Should we head back now?" I asked even though I didn't want to leave just yet.

"Why the rush?" He asked. 

"Well Douche will be home soon and he'll get mad if I haven't made the food and..." I trailed off. Johnny gave me a look.

"Hey, are you scared of Deuce or me?" He said getting close. 

"N-no, I'm not scared of any of you." I said trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Then... Why won't you look at me?" He said getting closer. I didn't know how to respond.I glanced at him and didn't realize he got really close. I started to feel my face warming up. He smiled and got even more closer to my face. 

I shut my eyes close but I didn't move. I waited for something to happen, I don't know exactly what was it that I was expecting, but my guts were telling me to close my eyes. He then flicked my forehead again.   
I took a step back. 

"Ow!" I said rubbing my forehead.

"I was just teasing you, come on let's head back." He said with a smirk. 

"Right..." I said trying not to sound disappointed. Why was I even disappointed? Probably because we had to leave the beautiful scenery... Yea that's why.

"My mask please." He said, hand out again. Oh yea... I looked at the mask and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said and started walking back and I followed him. He put his mask back on.   
Now that I think about it I still have not seen his hair since he always has a beanie or a hat.  
We made our way back to the guys and it looks like they were waiting. 

"You guys done making out?" Charlie taunted. 

"What?!?" 

"Yep." Johnny said, making me glare at him. 

"You fucking pervert!" Funny frowned.

"I was just joking idiots." Johnny said.

"Yea, yea, sure. Well come on let's head back I'm getting hungry as fuck." Curly said. 

"Yea me too, Penelope make us something good to eat!" Charlie said as he came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. 

"Yea..." I said. 

We head back to the house walking instead of them skateboarding back and thank God they didn't because I sure as hell don't want to take another ride in Johnny's arms.   
When we made it back to the house The guys were actually pretty smart as they all had their masks with them, they put it on before we entered the house. Douche and Jeff were sitting in the living room drinking beer and watching the television. 

"Hey Jeff how's it going!" Charlie said as he sat down beside him. 

"Doing great, but now I'm doing way better now that our maid is back." He said looking at me. 

"You wish..." I murmured. I really felt uncomfortable with Jeff here, not that I can kick him out but I do want to leave this place. I was also still pissed when he chained me downstairs, and ripped my shirt that Charlie, Curly or Funny got me. I really despite people like him. I made my way into the kitchen without saying anything, Johnny followed me. 

"Aren't you going to hang out with your buddies?" I said not looking at him since I was checking to see what to make.

"I'll chill here, I don't want any of those two taking an opportunity to go after you again." He said sitting down.   
That was actually touching... 

"Thanks." I said and began to see what I could make. A good 10 minutes passed without any of us saying anything until Jeff came in looking distressed. 

"Dude, it's the cops they're outside!" Jeff said. 

"Again?" Johnny stood up.

Again????? 

"Dude you gotta come with me to talk to them." He said. 

"What? Why can't you?!?" He said.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you made me talk to them." Jeff remarked. Johnny sighed. 

"Fine, wait here Penelope" Johnny said and headed out with Jeff. 

The cops are here? What? But why? Could it be that somebody actually finally had the guts to call them? I should've put my attention back at the food I was preparing but I decided to go and take a peek, but before I could open the door, it got open wide open to reveal Jeff.   
I took a couple steps back. 

"W-what happened? Where's Johnny?" 

"Out of the way." He simply said coming closer to me, and I kept backing away, he didn't seem as distress as before and his words made me realize what just happened.

"Curly! Charlie! Funny!!" I yelled out as I continued to back away. 

"Those guys are also out of the way too."

"W-what did you do to them?" I asked as I ran out of space to walk backwards. 

"I just needed them to stay away from the house. Now I don't know what you said to Deuce but he did not take up that opportunity." He roughly grabbed my arms. I tried to get out of his grip but his grip was tighter. 

"Let go!" 

"I told you didn't I? That I wouldn't mind doing it for Deuce. Man, do they all got you fooled." He said and turned me around and held me tight. I felt something hard behind me, it made gasp and I felt so disgusted too. He let out a chuckle. 

"It's what you provoke lil maid." I started panicking since none of the guys were around to help me.

"Stop! Don't do this!" 

"Oh honey, your begs just make me more aroused." He said and stroke my cheek. I turned my head the other way to try to get away from his touch. 

"Johnny!" I yelled out.

"Heh, It's funny isn't it? That your first impression of those guys were right." 

"No... I misjudged them." I said. They're not like you! 

"No you didn't, why do you think they kidnapped you?"   
I paused for a second. 

"Don't you want to know the real reason? Didn't they tell you that you're just part of a special project? That you're nothing more than just part of their plan?" 

I forgot about that, they all promised they would tell me.   
A project? Now that I think about it I remember how Johnny said that they are working on some sort of project, I asked but he never answered me. 

"Be a good girl, and I'll explain everything." 

-Normal POV- 

George didn't understand on why the cops are bothering them, first it was because of a noise ruckus, then it was because they were suspicious of missing victims which was not true but just a rumour to keep people away. So what could they want now? 

Jeff and George stepped outside. There was nobody out.  
"Where'd they go?" George asked. 

He then heard the door shut, George quickly turned around.   
•What the hell?•  
George ran back to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked. He burrowed his eyebrows togethers as he realized what just happened.

•This fucking bastard... He lied to get me out of the house.• George thought. George started to bang the door. 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER JEFF!" He yelled out. 

"What are you doing?" Jordon asked as him and Jorel were walking to the house. 

"What? Where's the others?Where's Matt, and Dylan?" George asked. 

"Well Matt went to get some beer and snacks, while Dylan went to get some weed." Jorel explained. 

"Why? You look so worried, what happened?" Jordon asked sensing something wasn't right. 

"Jeff did this, he locked us all out." George said but mostly to himself.

"Hey butthole, we can't understand what's going on if you don't tell us." Jordon said a bit irritated. 

"Jeff made us all get out of the house so he could be alone with Penelope!" George said. 

"What? Penelope is in there alone with Jeff?!?" Jordon asked in disbelief.

"What the hell George, why the hell did you allow Penelope be alone with him?" Jorel asked. 

"As if! I got tricked by him and you all left the house so Jeff could be there alone with her!!" George said as his anxiety started to rise.

"Wait, how'd he trick you?You're pretty sharp sometimes." Jordon said. 

"He said the cops were out again, and he convinced me to go out and talk to them." George said and he began to feel guilty on how he promised her she wouldn't have to deal with Jeff.

"Ok Matt has a spare key for the house so he should be back soon." Jordon suggested.

"No! We need to get in there NOW!" George said and looked around frantically as a way to get in the house.

"George calm down, Penelope is a strong woman, she'll defend herself." Jordon said. 

"Can she? This is Jeff we're talking about." Jorel said. 

"We'll find a way." Jordon said as started feeling even more uneasy. 

-Penelope's POV-

That's... The... Reason? 

I felt like the everything just froze in time. Everything they did was just a lie, to get me to like them so on my last day, they can break me, and all because they want this reporter to agree to allow them to create this band and sign them.

I was just a part of a project.   
They kidnapped me.  
They lied to me.  
They gave me false hope, and just when I started to like them.   
And Johnny, he only made that promise just to get me to trust him to buy them more time.He knew I was getting these feelings, that's why he was teasing me, leading me on so I would completely fall for him.  
My feelings for Johnny...   
Well... At least now I can finally get rid of them. 

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I didn't realize that Jeff started kissing my neck and began whispering things to me, things that were suppose to make me feel repulsive. I should have known, who the hell would want me as a friend? god I feel so stupid... I began to wept softly.

"Shhh... I'll ease your pain..." He whispered again and he began to grope me, he squeezed my breast making me get out of my trance. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped getting back in reality.

"Going to make you feel good." He said and he put his hand down my pants and cupped my crotch. 

"Ahhh!!!! Don't touch me!!!" I screamed and started trashing around violently again, he pushed me toward the table slamming me face down bending me over. He began to grind my ass with his pelvis making me feel his hard member. 

"No! Help me!!" I began to yell out. I didn't want this! 

"I am helping you Penny." He said and tried to pull my pants down but I started squirming again. I noticed there was a fork, I did not hesitate, I grabbed it and stabbed his arm.   
Jeff let out a scream. 

"Fuck! You stupid bitch!" He yelled out I got off the table but he smacked my face with enough force to knock me down to the ground. I cried out as I felt my cheek started to sting. 

"I'll make you regret that." 

"Don't come near me you fucking ape." I hissed out. He came to me and kicked my side, the same side I was still recovering. I cried out when he hit me. 

"Who are you calling an ape you whore?" He snarled. 

I then heard footsteps coming.   
The door banged opened, Charlie, Curly, Funny, J and Johnny came in, Charlie, and Funny were the ones that tackled Jeff down. 

"You fucking bastard, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard Charlie yell at Jeff, I felt relief wash through me but I felt a knot in my stomach as I remembered what Jeff said. They're just acting, they don't actually care. 

"Penelope, are you ok?!? Are you hurt?" Johnny asked me frantically, I saw that he did not had his mask on and I noticed that J didn't either. 

"You guys wanted to hurt me to benefit a band you wanted to create." I said. They all stopped their actions. 

"Did-?" Johnny started. 

"Yes. Yes he did Johnny. He told me the reason and I am really stupid for trusting all of you." I said. 

"What? Don't say that." Charlie said, and Johnny spoke up.

"Penelope, it's true that, that was the plan but we-" 

SLAP. 

Everyone was really silent. Other than my side, and cheek my hand also started to sting a little. Johnny held his cheek wide-eyed at me.

"Shut up. I- I don't want to hear it..." I said and I began to tremble a little. 

"At first I thought I misjudged you all but I was stupid enough to let you all blind me.  
Especially you Johnny. The promise, you faked it. And just when I started to really like you all but the rumours were true, a bunch of crazy masked freaks."

"Penelope-" Funny started to say. 

"Shut up!" I glared at them. 

"You all are really horrible people, I hope you're all happy that I get to leave hurt like you all wanted." I said with a lot of venom in my voice. I finally got the energy to get up.   
And started heading out. At this point they would try to stop me but they didn't. 

When I got to the door I glanced at them, they were still in their same positions, they looked like they were all shocked. I really liked these guys I really did. I closed my eyes as more tears came out and walked out of the house.   
But they were using me.   
And I didn't see it. 

I started making my way back to my apartment. I don't care if I got robbed, I'll talk to the landlord. I'll just start over and I hope that I will never ever have to see those guys again. 

End of Chapter.17


	20. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope wants to forget but will the guys let her?

Chapter.18 

It's been a month since the incident. 

When I walked away from that house. I talked my landlord, it took a lot to convince her to let me stay, until she finally gave in. After that I went back to my job. I got yelled at by Sonja in front of my co-workers. 

She said she now sells, Coffee and liquor, my only guess was this was Johnny's doing. Sonja gave me my pay check for the hours that Johnny worked off.  
If my situation wasn't bad enough I would've ripped it up.   
I got my job back as a waitress and thanks to the idea of selling both coffee and liquor, there were more people than usual. 

For the past month I have not heard anything from them.   
I thought that they would try to do something to make me talk to them or something.

But for the past month, nothing. I have not heard of anything not even anymore rumours about them, like things have calmed down a bit since people started walking around the neighbourhood a little more. My feelings for Johnny are gone now. 

Well not 100% gone but I just don't feel anything anymore but it still pains me. I thought that maybe it's all over now and that I'll never see them again. 

That was until one day two of them decided to visit me at work.

It was 11:45pm and there was still 15 minutes until closing time. I grabbed the last mugs from the counter to give it to Erica to wash. I began wiping the countertop, getting a little frustrated that the coffee stain wouldn't come off easily. I heard the ring on the door that makes to let us know we had to greet our customers. I glanced up to see Curly and Funny coming in. 

I felt like it was in slow motion as they noticed me and headed towards me. I relaxed my face to show that I didn't know them and that they're just another customer to me. 

"Hello, welcome to our coffee & liquor shop, we close in 15 minutes so may I take your order?" I said using my usual greeting voice. 

"Penelope, did you forget us already?" Curly said. How could I forget the people that lied and hurt me? 

"Penelope we understand that we're the last people you want to see but please hear us out!" Funny said. 

"Are these guys gonna order or not?" I heard Frida come in.   
The guys really picked a bad time to come here. Frida hates late customers, because that meant we might have to stay in late to clean up after them. 

"Do you mind miss? We're trying to talk to her here." Curly said trying to shoo Frida away. Ohhh... Big mistake...  
Frida slammed her fist down at the counter making both Funny and Curly jump a bit.   
I was already use to this. 

"Actually, I do mind... Either order something fast or get the hell out of here since we close in less than 15 minutes." Frida said dangerously. 

"We'll order." Funny said.   
"We'll have a shot of whiskey, both of us." He added.   
"I.D?" Frida asked.   
I noticed how Funny fidgeted a bit.

"I'll just take a cup of coffee." He said. Curly shook his head and got out his I.D and handed it to Frida. She handed it back to him. 

"A shot of whiskey and a cup of coffee for the two late customers." Frida called out.   
I got their drinks ready but I never made any eye contact with any of those two. I couldn't look at them. Because if I did, I will start to remember the happiness I was feeling when I was with them. I can't just forgive that easily.I just can't give people second chances. I just can't.

"Penelope, please come back..." I heard Funny say but I ignored him.   
"We miss you, even J." Curly said. I still ignored them. 

"Penelope please come back, Johnny has-" Curly said but got shut up by Funny.   
"She doesn't have to know that" I heard Funny tell Curly.   
I stopped what I was doing for a moment, then I walked into the kitchen. That was close, that was way too close. I almost started caring again. I couldn't help but remembering Curly's words.   
Johnny has-   
Has what? Forgotten about me?   
Moved away? Has what??? 

"Hey are you ok?" I heard Erica say, interrupting my thoughts.  
"You look stressed?" She added.   
"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I said making my way through the staff room to where our changing rooms where I had my stuff and put my black apron away.There was only 10 minutes left, Frida will be pissed that I left her by herself   
But it'll be worth it just so I cannot see either of them. 

"I'm going to head home, tell Frida I'm sorry, Good night." I said to Erica  
"But-"   
"I said Good night!" I said before she could start, and left the shop. 

I turned my lights on in my apartment. I sat down on my small bed that I brought last week. My body ached from working all month, I only had 4 days off out of the whole month.   
Ahhh.... I let myself fall backwards on my not so soft bed. I stared at the ceiling and started to feel my eyes getting heavy, and I wandered off to slumber. 

When I awoke, I realized I only slept for 2 hours, I got up again to change my clothes to more comfortable ones and made sure everything was locked then I turned the lights off.   
I began to remember the dream I just had. Actually it was more than just a dream, it was my memories when I was with them. Why am I thinking of this now? I groaned in annoyance and turned to my side so I can fall asleep, tomorrow will be another busy day. 

For the past 4 days Curly and Funny kept showing up always 10-15 minutes before we close, trying to talk to me, it was getting really annoying too.   
Can't they see that I don't want anything to do with them?   
Every time they tried to talk to me, it seemed that Curly wanted to tell me something really badly about Johnny but Funny won't let him, and I am so pissed too because now I'm getting really curious and a little worried but I won't show it. As Frida started arguing with the guys again I was lost in my thoughts. 

Should I just let them say whatever they have to say and maybe they'll finally leave me alone? I think that's for the best. I'll just simply listen. I won't forgive. I won't forget either but I will only listen.   
After Frida won whatever argument they were having, I told Frida she could leave early and I'll lock up. 

"Damn right you will." She said as she went into the kitchen. 

"Penelope-."   
"I'll listen to whatever you have to say but promise me that this will be the last time you come here to bother me." I said interrupting Funny. Curly and Funny looked at each other to decided if they would agree or not. 

"Fine." Curly said. I sat across from them.   
"I'm listening." I said.   
"Alright, do you wanna start? Or should I-?"Curly said to Funny.   
"I'll start." Funny offered then he looked at me. 

Funnyman. Or Dylan is what I remembered he said his name was. Ironically he wasn't that funny when he tried too hard and yet, it's funny. He said I was a friend. Was that true or just another lie to fall into their trap? 

"Penelope, the day you broke our window, we didn't know you did it to protect yourself from a couple of perverts. At first we thought it was those who try to pick up a fight with us but Matt and I noticed that you did it, we were going to leave it alone and deal with the window ourselves. We're obviously not that rich.   
Jorel, Jeff, and Aaron have planned to make a band because well that was their dream, Jeff talked to this guy if he could review them, but when Jorel and Aaron made their first song, the reviewer thought is was very amateur and had no attitude to it, honestly we think this dude is a sadist or something for giving Aron the other two ideas of doing something illegal, so he rejected the idea to start a band that was too plain and chicle as he would say, the reviewer said he wanted them to be more... brutal if you could say that. Then he would write them a good review and have someone sign them up.Then that's when you showed up. Like I said, we were going to leave you alone.   
But Aaron had the idea to kidnap you to repay the debut by making you our maid.   
Of course Aaron convinced us." Funny said and looked away in shame. 

"But we never wanted to harm you, honestly!" Curly said.   
"There's no excuse on what we did, it was wrong, we should have let you go home or at least let you go home while you actually repaid the damages. But after getting to know you for a bit, we..." Curly seemed to have a hard time getting his words. 

"We liked you a lot and didn't want to let you go." Curly finally said.   
"That day we took you shopping, we really started to like you, the way you tried to defend us from that asshole, you're an amazing cook, we miss your cooking, take out isn't as good as your meals, and you're a really radical chick, we all have come to like you, even Jorel." Curly continued. 

"Jorel?" I asked. 

"You know, J-Dog. He's started opening up a little more but even so he's still silent, no one really knows whats going on but something tells me you do." Funny said. I flinched a bit, I still pitied J but I pretended not to care. 

"Penelope, J has been more easygoing like he almost used to be before you left.   
Even though he denies it, we know it's your influence." Funny said. 

"Penelope, can you please come back?" Curly said.   
"Not to live with us, you can if you want to, but can you at least come over and hang out with us?" Funny corrected Curly. I was silent for a moment I can't believe I'm actually debating this if I wanted to ever go back or not then Funny spoke up again.

"Yea, we don't expect you to, but do you believe us? Because whatever Jeff told you, I bet he didn't tell you what we just told you." Curly said.   
Again, I was silent. We had 3 minutes and I still had to clean up after them and close up. 

"I accept your apology." I sat up. "Please leave, I'm about to close the shop." I said. 

"So you forgive us?" Funny asked surprised and hopeful.   
"Please don't look for me anymore." I said and took their cups then made my way to the kitchen. I heard them leave.   
As soon as I heard them leave, I slowly sat on the ground and began to cry. 

A week has passed and I have not heard anything from them.   
They have stopped coming to shop. After ending my afternoon shift, I made it back to the apartment. I set my things down on the small kitchen counter, and sat down to think. That's all I've been doing for the past week.   
My heart yelled at me to run over there and to forgive them.   
And yet my body won't respond. And just like every night, I went to bed with a heavy heart.

But not this time, before I could make my way to my bed, someone banged loudly on my door. I got up and answered the door.   
Curly. 

"What are-"   
"Johnny collapsed!" He yelled out. 

"W-what?"   
"Penelope, 2 weeks ago when we first came to your shop, I wanted to tell you something about Johnny but Dylan didn't let me." He said nearly frantically. He was sweaty, his curly afro was a bit wet on the ends and his face was wet from his sweat, did he ran all the way here? 

"How? What happened?" I asked. Curly explained me the situation. I stared at the ground in disbelief. 

"Come on Penelope! Let's go!" Curly yelled at me and grabbed my wrist to get me moving.   
Do I really want to go back there? 

"Please! Do it for Johnny! He needs you!" Curly said. My heart finally won. I moved Curly out of the way and ran all the way down to the exit and ran towards the guys house. 

Johnny...   
Please be ok...   
As I ran, I felt my tears running down.

-Normal POV- 

No one moved as soon as Penelope left. Everyone stayed silent for a moment. They were all still trying to progress on what just happened.   
Until Jeff spoke up first.   
"There, she left broken, you can thank me now." He said shaking Jordon off him. 

George slowly got up and walked over to Jeff and punched his jaw causing Jeff to fall backwards. Jeff groaned in pain and spit out a tooth along with a couple drops of blood.   
"What the fucking fuck?!?" Jeff yelled out blood spurting out of his mouth. George walked over to Jeff, but Dylan and Jordon held George away.   
"Stop he's not worth it!" Jordon argued. George struggled but stopped.

"Not worth it...? This fucking bastard had the motherfucking nerve to attempt to rape Penelope!" George started struggling again almost breaking away until Jorel and Matt helped them hold him away from Jeff. 

"You think that punch was painful? Just wait until you feel what an actual punch is you fucking cunt!" George yelled out again almost breaking free from the 4 guys. 

"Jeff what the fuck do you think you're doing?!? Get the fuck out of here before we let George knock all your teeth out!' Matt yelled out. 

Jeff scrambled to get up, when he did he ran out of the house.   
Finally they let go of George.   
George stayed still, staring at the ground.   
"I know you have every right to tear his guts open, but we need to tell Penelope the truth!" Dylan said.   
"Come on!" Jordon urged.   
George didn't budge. 

"No... Let it be. Penelope wanted to escape us the moment she broke our window.   
Let's... Let's just let her be." He said. 

"But George..." Matt said but George ignored him and made his way to his room and slammed the door shut. 

"What should we do now?" Dylan asked.   
"You heard George, there's nothing we can do, other than leave the kid alone." Jorel said and headed to his room, they couldn've sworn he looked upset with the outcome but they never said it out loud.

"I guess he's right..." Jordon said and he too headed to his room. Matt and Dylan hesitated to go after Penelope. They didn't know what to do now. 

When Aaron came back, Matt and Dylan had to explain what happened. Aaron thought for a moment.   
"Shame." Was all he said and he too headed to his room. 

The next month was hell.   
The house was trashed again.   
Nobody ate a decent meal for the past month. They all hardly left the house. Jorel, and Aaron went with Jeff to talk to the reviewer after Aaron and Jeff talked on how it would be a waste to let that opportunity pass away.

George hardly came out of his room. They only saw him 2 times each day. He has started to grow a bit of a beard and god knows how long it has been since he's showered.   
He's been drinking a lot, well way more than what he usually drinks. He has not said a word to anybody. 

"I'm really worried about George." Matt started.   
"Yea, I didn't think Penelope's absent would really affect George." Dylan said.   
"I have an idea." Matt suggested. 

"We should get Penelope back." Matt said.   
"What? I thought there was nothing we could do, besides it's been a month, I doubt that she'd want to see us." Dylan said dryly.

"We have to try, if Penelope gets the right apology from us, she'll come back. Or at least continue to be our friend." Matt said. Funny thought about it, was it really a good idea to interfere with Penelope's life again? 

Matt and Dylan jumped at the noise of something breaking from George's room.   
"Alright let's go." Dylan said.   
To save George, yes, yes it was. 

After an attempt to try to talk to Penelope and failed,   
Matt and Dylan headed back in defeat.   
"Where'd you guys go?" Jordon asked. George then came out of his room to piss but noticed Matt and Dylan. After they explained everything to Jordon, they didn't notice that George heard everything. 

"Fucking idiots, leave her alone. For fuck sakes..." He murmured and entered the dirty bathroom.

"Wow, George's first words since a month ago." Jordon said with a tsk. 

"No, we're not giving up, Penelope deserves the truth and as much as George doesn't want to show it, he's the one that wants to see Penelope the most." Matt said.   
"We all do." Dylan said.   
George came out of the washroom. 

"Leave Penelope alone." He slurred and returned to his room shutting the door behind him. 

"You two aren't going to listen are you?" Jordon said with a small smile.   
"Nope, we'll head back tomorrow." Dylan said confidently. 

Again they tried and tried but Penelope wasn't having none of it. Until she decided to listen to them. After explaining everything to her. She got up and accepted their apology and asked them to never contact her again. 

Dylan and Matt exited the shop. Both were silent until they were almost at the house.   
"I guess she really doesn't want us in her life ever again." Dylan said sadly.   
"I guess you're right." Matt said. 

"How can we help George now? It's already been a month and a half." Dylan said. 

"We'll do whatever we can, George always looked out for us even though he hardly liked us so now it's our turn to do the same." Dylan said. 

"Why didn't you let me tell Penelope about George's situation?" Matt asked he was getting frustrated with how shitty the situation was turning out. Dylan sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. 

"I don't want her to think we're making it up just so we can bring her back to the house,and maybe we should try to get George to come with us next time." Dylan said.

"But didn't she say to stop looking for her?" Matt protested.   
"She said us, but not the others." Dylan remarked.   
Matt raised an eyebrow at Dylan.   
"You sneaky bastard..." Matt said. 

"Hey if we explain it to George he'll definitely come with us." Dylan said.  
~•~•~•~•~•~

"No, absolutely fucking not. Now fuck off." George said and slammed the door shut on Dylan's and Matt's face making the two flinch.

"B-but George! She forgave us! Don't you want to see her again?" Dylan called out. 

"She accepted your apology not because she forgave us but because she wants peace, and we should give it to her." George yelled right back from behind the door. 

"Are you sure that's not all you want to give her?" Matt teased.   
George threw a bottle of beer at his door causing a loud thump and a loud noise of glass breaking. 

"Fuck off before I lose my temper." He said. The two guys looked at each other and sighed then walked away. 

George laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt that this was his fault and he ruined her life by not fulfilling his promise. And because he lost her trust. 

•Why am I so fucked up right now? We all knew she would leave this house soon, so why am I like this? Could it be that she reminded me so much of her that I started getting attached? No, that can't be.   
Penelope is not a replacement.   
Nobody can replace her.   
Fuck... I need another bottle.• 

George started to get up to get another bottle of booze, before he loses his mind. He drank and drank until he finally passed out on his bed. A week went by. Jordon and Dylan were knocking at George's door. 

"Come on George you gotta eat!" Jordon called out.   
No answer. 

"Is he sleeping?" Dylan asked.   
"Ok that's it." Jordon said and put the take out food down somewhere. 

"Help me break this door down." He said. 

"What? Are you- oh fuck it." Dylan said and both of them kicked and pushed the door and with a final kick, they knocked the door open breaking the old lock. They found George on the ground unconscious. 

"Fuck, dammit George." Jordon said as Dylan and Jordon tried to get the tall men in his bed. Dylan noticed the amount of beer bottles on the floor. Way more than what Jordon would drink.

"Ok, this can't go on, I understand that he's depressed about what happened. But dammit he can't go on like this!   
What if he dies?!?' Jordon said and Dylan nodded. 

"Sigh... You're right, I don't know what we can do but I'm sure we'll find a way." Dylan said. Matt overheard and headed out the door, it was already night but he didn't care.   
He ran and ran.   
He had to tell her, she deserved to know, and this is for George's sake.   
He ran into her apartment. 

"What room is Penelope in?!?" Matt yelled at the landlord.   
"What's your business?" The woman asked. 

"A friend is in danger and we need her!" Matt said frantically.   
"Room 38." She said. Matt wasted no time in climbing up the stairs to the second floor.   
He found her room number and began to pound on the door.   
A moment later Penelope answered. 

"What are-"   
"Johnny collapsed!" Matt said and started gasping for air,   
After trying to get her to move but she didn't respond, he told her to do it for Johnny's sake.   
She pushed Matt out of the way and ran. Matt felt relief flow through him and ran behind Penelope. 

-Penelope's POV-

I made it to the guys house and began to pound on the door.   
So many emotions were flooding all over my mind that I could feel my head aching.   
J opened the door, he wasn't wearing his mask, so he was a bit surprised to see me.   
I pushed him out of the way and entered the house. 

"What the? Penelope, what are you doing here?" Jordon asked, as he came from the kitchen. 

"She came to see George!" Matt said just as he arrived and tried to catch his breath. 

"Where is he?" I asked not caring about what happened in the past.I had to see Johnny. 

"In his room, it's on the left hall, second last door." Jordon said. I ran to Johnny's room and opened his door that was already busted. I stopped when I saw Johnny.How long has it been? Almost two months...   
Did... Did I do this? 

Because I was too stubborn to listen to them and immediately hated themAnd because of me Johnny is in this state. Curly came to my side. 

"He's been like that since you left, he wouldn't come out his room. He spent his time drinking, he hardly ate. I don't even know if he sleeps properly. I think he's at his limit now, thank God he didn't die." Curly said. 

I felt horrible for pushing this away. I did miss them. I wanted to forgive them but kept telling myself not too. 

"Why don't you stay until Johnny wakes up." Curly suggested.   
"I..."   
"Go on, sit on his bed until he wakes up, I'm sure he still has something to say to you." Curly said as he shoved me in the room and closed the door.   
I looked back at the door and Johnny. I walked to his bed and sat down on the edge. 

He grew a beard... Well not fully but still noticeable. I looked around the room and noticed how much bottles, and cans of booze were spread out everywhere. 

"Sigh... Oh Johnny." I whispered. I waited for a while but he wouldn't wake up.   
I leaned a little close to him.   
"Hey Johnny..." I whispered, then I moved a little closer.   
"Johnny... I'm sorry... I didn't want to listen. It's not your fault." I whispered. He didn't respond. Well I didn't expect him to anyway. I sighed in frustration and got up to leave. 

But I got held back, Johnny grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed. I let out a shriek for not expecting that. I was now on the bed with Johnny holding me way too close. 

"Don't leave..." He slurred out.   
I turned to look at him, he was still sleeping. He's talking in his sleep. Oh god... This is too uncomfortable... I began to struggle and tried to get away from his grip but he held me closer and tighter. I should have left while I had my distance... 

I glanced at Johnny again.   
Still sleeping. Sigh... How long is this going to take? I already had a tough day... I forgot how tired I felt, and started to feel my eyelids get heavy. 

I put a hand on Johnny's forearm that was holding me close. I... Missed this feeling...   
I tried so hard to get rid of my feelings for Johnny and yet I couldn't... 

I...   
I'm in love with Johnny.   
And with that last thought I fell asleep.

End of Chapter.18


	21. Love? Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really love?

Chapter.19 

I felt something warm beside me, for some reason my bed felt so comfortable. I snuggled up to whatever I was holding.   
I felt the object breathe in and out. Ah yes, how nice...  
Wait, objects don't breathe...   
I slowly opened my eyes. 

Gah... Where am I?   
I noticed that I was in a different room. I turned to face Johnny's chest. I gasped when I remembered what happened.    
Looks like Johnny is alright, maybe I can get off his grip now. I managed to get his arms off me but he grabbed me again and pulled me closer. 

"No..." He murmured. I felt my face warming up. Half of me is pissed and the other half is actually pretty happy.   
Of course it would be...  
I turned to face him.   
"Johnny, wake up." I said putting my hands on his face and shaking him a bit. 

"Johnny!" I said a bit louder.   
Johnny's blue eyes opened slowly and were staring right at me. 

"Johnny are you ok?" I asked.   
"P-Penelope?" He asked.   
"Uh... Yea..." I responded.   
"N-no... This is a dream..." He said and pulled my head to his chest. 

"H-hey!" No he's not fully awake yet!   
"Just 5 more minutes..." He murmured. I sigh and stayed still, I listened to his heart beat.   
I let him have those 5 minutes of rest only because I still didn't have to leave this warmth he was giving me.   
But he had to wake up some time, plus the guys are pretty worried. And from what I heard, he needs to eat.  
"Ok, Johnny get up." I said and I forcefully got off his grip. 

Johnny seemed to finally wake up, his eyes set on mine then they went wide open.   
"What the fuck?!?" He yelled out in surprise and pushed me away. 

"Gah!" I was about to fall off the bed but Johnny catched me.   
"What the hell? Penelope is that you?" He asked looking at me in disbelief. 

"No, no, don't tell me Matt and Dylan made you come here.   
Those little bas-"   
"No, well sort of, they wouldn't leave me alone but- I- I just- I was- argh!!! I was worried alright?!?" I said not being able to get the words right. 

"Worried? About what?" 

"I heard that you haven't been coming out of your room and that you're drinking away! You're not eating or sleeping properly! What the hell were you thinking?!" I said. 

"The guys told you didn't they?  
But still, why the hell do you care? You said it yourself, we are the worst kind of people so why did you even bother coming back?" He said, I could see the hurt in his eyes from when I said that to them, to him.

"Will you shut up and listen?!?" I know I hurt him and the others but God he was starting to piss me off for not giving me a chance.

"Yes it's true that I said that but I take it back! I regret on not listening to any of you guys! Whatever it was that you guys had planned for me I don't care anymore!" Johnny didn't say anything, it was as if he was seeing if I was being truthful or not.

"Johnny, you were the only one who actually cared to stand up to Douche for my sake, but I was really stubborn to see that, I'm really sorry I didn't listen." I wished my voice wouldn't start cracking up and I hoped my tears wouldn't fall but they did anyway. 

"And I am so sorry that I slapped you when you were just trying to help me." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.   
I was hugged by Johnny. 

"I forgive you, I already did but I wanted to hear you say that.   
Damn, I felt really horrible that I thought we actually broke you to the point that you couldn't be fixed." Johnny said.   
I hugged him back grabbing his shirt tightly. 

"A-and there's something I've wanted to tell you before you left." He said. I blushed, could it be...? "W-what is it?" I asked nervously. Is this what it felt?   
I heard people say it's a wonderful feeling but it's also painful too, I feel like my heart is about to burst out. Johnny pulled away to face me. 

"Penelope, I like you like a sister." 

Wha? 

"You're like a little sister to me, and I have the need to protect you like how an older brother would, I promise I won't stop protecting you." He said sounding very sincerely. He sees me as a little sister? 

"Y-yea... I see you as an older brother too..." I lied.   
"Good, you can rely on me." He said smiling at me patting my shoulder. "S.. Sure." I said.   
Ouch, I honestly thought his feelings were going to be mutual, but I guess not. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
He must have noticed my sudden change of emotion.   
"Aren't you hungry?" I asked quickly. I had to change the subject before things get more awkward. 

"Not really." As soon as he said that his stomach rumbled.   
"I'll take that as a yes." I said.   
I got off his bed and headed to the door, 

"Get dressed and come to the living room!" I said ordering him. He just huffed.   
"Ok M'am." He said getting off the bed. 

I exited his room, and turned to the living room where I was greeted by 6 eyes on me. Charlie, Curly, and Funny were staring at me. 

"So... I'm guessing he's alright?' Charlie said.   
I blushed. "Uh..."   
"Oh shit, what did you two do to make you all red like that?" He teased.

"Oh shut up Charles! Penelope isn't that kind of woman!" Funny said.   
"Oh wow look at that blush!" Curly exclaimed.

"Oh! So you did!" Charlie said smirking along with Curly.   
"No I didn't, I fell asleep beside the bed." I said half lying, I wasn't about to tell them that I fell asleep in his arms.

"Sure you guys did." Charlie said winking at me.   
"Guys..." Ugh, I forgot that they can be a bit immature when it comes to stuff like this. 

"What are the hell are you faggots babbling about now?" Johnny said coming from behind me. The guys gasped dramatically. "Johnny! You're alive!" Charlie said. 

"We thought we had lost you!' Curly said. The three of them ran to Johnny and hugged him.   
"Hey! Let go!" Johnny grunted trying to get them off. 

"You fucking idiot! How dare you worry us like that! We thought you were going to die!" Curly whined.   
"You bastard! You even made Penelope worry!" Funny said. 

"I wasn't the one telling her I was drinking away, that was you guys! I told you asses to leave her alone!" Johnny said grabbing Charlie and Curly, but Funny managed to get away from Johnny who grabbed their heads under his arms putting them on a chokehold.

"He always gets like that when either of us lecture him." Funny said coming to my side after escaping that.  
"Yea, he never does what we tell him to do, he's afraid to show that he's a pussy hah- Ah!" Johnny held Charlie tighter to shut him up.

"I'm older than you guys, of course I won't take shit from any of you pussies." Johnny said, then he let them go. 

"Damn it Johnny, you're gonna kill us one day." Curly said coughing a bit. "Yea that's probably true, but at least it'll make you stop ordering me around." Johnny remarked. 

"Nu uh. We'll just hunt your ass forever." Curly said making spooky gestures. I smiled, I really did miss their childish arguments. 

"Alright Johnny go and take a shower!" I urged him to do so.  
"You can't tell me what to do." Johnny said crossing his arms.   
"Take a shower. Now." I said making my word final. 

"Yes Penelope." Johnny said as he rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom. 

"Wha????" I hear Charlie say.  
"No matter how many times we nagged or annoy the shit of him to do something he never does it, and you gave him a command and he's actually going to do it, what the fuck?" Curly said. 

"Damn Penelope what did you do to him last night??" Charlie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!! I just said that I fell asleep beside his bed." I said as I tried to control my blushing.  
"Your face says another story~" Charlie sang out teasing me further.

"Why do you guys insist we did something? He was passed out remember???" I said hoping that they would stop.   
"Haha, alright, alright we'll stop." Curly said. Funny stayed silent. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I went up to him.   
"Oh nothing... I'm just glad that you came back, you're a really cool chicka." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Thanks." I said smiling which he also returned it.   
"So, was he really like this this whole month? I didn't think that me leaving would effect your lives like this." I said, I was honestly surprised too, this may be the first time my existence is important to someone or some people.

"Penelope." Funny started and held both of my shoulders.   
"The past month was hell.   
We were all depressed, we all didn't know how to fix it.   
Johnny... Well with Johnny I think he was suffering the most because I guess he felt responsible. And well we all do and it's alright that you still haven't have forgiven us officially yet." Funny said. 

The thought of my existence was needed made me smile, I gave Funny a quick hug. He seemed a bit surprised and returned it tightly until I pulled away.

"No, I understand. And I'm sorry, I've been betrayed and tricked so many times that I didn't want to listen what you guys had to say but I'm glad I did." I said and I gave hugs to Charlie and Curly too which they returned.

"I forgive you guys." I said.   
"Thank you." They said to me.   
We sat on the couch and I realized that J and Douche weren't here. "So are J and Douche working today?" I asked. 

"Douche?" Charlie asked amused, all three gave a look.  
"Are you talking about Deuce?" Funny asked grinning.  
"Yes, I gave him that name on the first day you guys kidnapped me." I said. The guys laughed. 

"That's a good one Penelope, I think I'm going to start calling him that now." Curly said.   
"Did you make up any other nicknames for us?" Charlie asked. 

"Nah, I just go with Charlie and Johnny for you two and the others well I call you guys Curly, J, and Funny." I said.   
"Well at least you didn't change it into something to make us sound like Deuce." Funny still snickering. "By the way, what is Johnny's real name?" I had to ask. 

"George." Funny said shrugging. "George..." I repeated wanting ti know how it felt from my mouth. I actually liked that name.   
George. But I also like the Johnny name, for some reason, I'm not sure why I do. 

"Alright I took a shower." We hear Johnny say as he came from his room, huh, I didn't notice him coming out of the bathroom. 

"Finally!"  
"Praise the lord!"   
The guys said making me laugh a bit. "Yea yea, so now what?" Johnny asked rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. 

"Well, I would offer to make you all breakfast." As soon as I said that, all their ears perked up, their eyes sparkling at me. 

"But you guys have no food from what Curly told me." Then their hopes got crushed.   
"But, I got paid three days ago, so I'll invite you all for breakfast, so my treat." I said shrugging. 

"You'll buy us breakfast? No you don't have-" Johnny got quickly interrupted. "Of course we accept your offer!"   
"Yes!"   
"I love you!" They said, I smiled and got up. 

"Well let me just get my wallet and we'll go." I said, the guys nodded except for Johnny.   
"You sure? Because we don't want you to spend money on us." He said seeming hesitant.  
I couldn't help but smile. He's so damn adorable, it actually felt great to just admit it as embarrassing as it sounds.  
"Yes I'm sure." I said.   
Although it really sucks I'm like a sister to him. 

Johnny shaved and got ready to drive us to my apartment to get my wallet. I got shot gun only because Johnny didn't allowed others to call it. As I got in the vehicle I asked where they wanted to go. 

"Well we could go to IHOP." Curly suggested. "Yea, it's been years! let's go." Funny agreed eagerly. Charlie nodded then I turned to Johnny who started the car to drive us to the city.   
As we got out of the car, I felt Funny nudging me shoulder to get my attention. 

"Hm?" I glanced at him.   
"Well- I just wanted- could- argh..." He seemed to looked troubled on what he wanted to say. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked ahead of me then to me.

"Well I... Actually, it can wait.l He said and walked faster to catch up to Curly and Charlie.  
What was that about? Oh well, he said it could wait so I shouldn't worry about it.

As we sat down on a booth, I checked to see how much I had in cash. Well I have enough to pay so it shouldn't be a problem. 

"Hey welcome to IHOP may I take your order?" A man came to our table. They all ordered what they wanted to order, but Charlie and Curly made puppy eyes at me if they could get the special. I laughed and nodded making them happy as they ordered the special, while Johnny just shook his head looking over the menu.  
Funny, Charlie, and Curly had their pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries with either chocolate syrup or caramel, while Johnny only had a cup of coffee. 

"You sure you don't want anything else?" I asked taking a bit of my blueberry pancake. "I'm good." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Hey, you hardly ate in like a month, so please eat something." I said seriously, I could tell the other guys were watching us as if they were watching a drama but I ignored them. I just wanted Johnny to eat something. Johnny looked at me, then at my fork so he gently grabbed my right hand which I was holding a fork with a piece of pancake and he took a bite of the pancake from my fork and chewed. 

"Happy?" He asked.   
"Ooohh shit man!"  
"Look at them getting all lovey dovey." Both Charlie and Curly teased laughing. I felt my face warming up, why the hell did I find this attractive? 

"Well... way to go, you contaminated my fork." I said and grabbed another one from the extras that was next to us. Johnny smirked and sipped his coffee.    
"Good." He said. 

After breakfast we all headed back to the house.   
"Well since now you are all out of your comfort zone it's time to get your shit together and clean this house, it's rotting away." I said. 

"Oh shit nice, are you going to clean?" Charlie asked.   
"Sort of, but since I ain't no maid, you guys are going to clean this house." The guys laughed. "Do you honestly think we're going to do chores?" Charlie asked.   
"I don't think so, I know so." I said making a smirk. 

Two hours went by and we managed to finish to clean up, the house wasn't perfect but it sure as hell was better than before. I hear the door open to see J come in along with Douche. 

"The maid is still here." J mumbled, making me frown at that. He definitely did not miss me, what a lair Curly and Funny were about J missing me. Douche froze as he saw me. So did I because, this is the first time I've seen him without that mask. He was fairly attractive but his personality and the time I spent with him made me not like him. A lot. 

"Penelope?" He asked and walked over to me, I've noticed how Johnny was wary of how Douche approached me. But he wasn't the only one, so was Charlie, Funny and Curly.   
"Why are you back?" He asked. 

"Look, what happened is over ok? That's in the past, I may have forgiven the guys but I sure as hell don't forgive you." I said honestly. I made my mind up on that before knowing the reason of my kidnap because of what Douche attempted to do to me. 

"But why are you back?" He asked. "Well..." I couldn't say that I did it mostly for Johnny since, well he was in the room with us. "Because I really liked these guys ok? They are like friends to me." I said, which was true. Douche stared at me and slowly nodded his head. 

"Ok sure I respect that, but may I talk to you? In private?" He asked as he eyed Johnny and the others. I thought about it for a moment. Was it a good idea? What? Of course not but he also doesn't scare me anymore, I'm not in the mercy of his fake debut anymore.  
"Fine."

"Penelope, you sure?" Curly asked and it seemed that the others were also concerned about this I nodded.   
"Yes, I'll be fine." I said then  headed outside with Douche. 

"So what is it?" I asked waiting for him to say something.   
"Well as you can guess, I wanted to apologize to you about everything. About kidnapping you, hurting you, touching you, and just basically all the shit that has happened." 

"I forgive that you kidnapped me, but I will never forgive you for touching me or attempting to touch me. That is something I will not forgive, everything else, yes but that, no." I said. Douche looked at the ground and thought for a moment, then he nodded. 

"Alright, that's understandable." He said. 

"So is that all?" I asked, I hoped it was since I honestly did not feel comfortable being alone with him.

"No, there's something else I have to tell you."  
"What is it?" Douche scratched the back of his head and fixed his baseball cap. 

"Penelope, even though I was a fucking asshole to you, And again, I apologize for that and I regret it too. But to be honest Penelope..." He stopped.   
"What?" I asked urging him to continue. 

"... I do hope we can be friends and maybe even more in the future." Excuse me?   
"More than that?" What the hell? 

"I know it seems weird but I really like you, might even love you, you're so... I don't know why but I just do." He loved me? 

"Deuce, I can't respond to your feelings because well, I don't feel the same, in fact I feel the complete opposite and I doubt I even want to be friends with you."

"That... A bit harsh." He muttered crossing his arms.   
"Are you serious? You fucking kidnapped me and nearly had me raped and I'm being harsh?!?" 

"Ok ok ok, you're right, but can you just like think about it? Being friends?." 

"Look, I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up so I suggest you forget about me because I honestly don't like you." I said. He went silent for a moment. I had to say what I wanted to say, no more will I cower away from him, no more do I have to fear him. 

"Alright, I understand but that doesn't mean I'll give up." He said and with that he headed back to the house. I stayed outside to think about what just happened, I can't believe he just thinks I'll be all buddy buddy with him after all the shit that happened, at least the others were making an effort to get along with me while I was held hostage. 

But enough about that, I got other problems to worry about. Like Johnny. I did admit to myself that I like him but thinking it over, do I really like him or am I giving myself that illusion because he helped me during my capture? I... Ugh I wanted to talk to somebody about it but I can't because I don't really have anybody to talk to about. Well maybe one of my co workers but I doubt she'll give me good advice, if anything some of them act like these guys. 

"What are you still doing out here? Are you going to head back now?" I heard Johnny's voice as he came out with his arms crossed. 

"Uh, yea I think I will." I said looking at the sun that was starting to set it.  
"What did Deuce tell you?" He asked. 

"He just wanted to apologize for what he had done." I explained. I didn't want to tell him about that Deuce wants to be more than friends with me. Or at least not yet anyway. 

"And so did you forgive him?" He asked.   
"I sort of did, I forgive him on the kidnapping but... The rest is hard to just forgive and forget." I said still not looking at Johnny. Until he walked in front me.

"And that's it right?" He asked.   
"Yea, that's it."   
"And yea I think I'll head back home now, since I work early tomorrow." I added. 

"Alright, I'll walk you back." He suggested. I would decline but he'll most likely won't take no for an answer or will most likely just follow me. And well I do want him to. 

"Fine." I said pretending as if it were a whatever. "Let's go." He said and we started heading to my apartment. 

"You should come by again tomorrow." He suggested.   
"Hmm... Maybe, yea I think I will." I said and smiled to him to which he returned it, making my heart skip a beat, was my crush on him really an illussion? 

We walked in silence for a bit longer until we made it to my apartment.   
"Alright well I'll see you later Penelope." Johnny said.   
"Yea, see ya." I responded and headed inside. I quickly made my way to my apartment room and headed towards my small bed and stuffed my face in my pillow. Ahhh... Dammit Johnny, for making me feel like this. 

The next day I was working, there was still an hour left than I could leave for the day and head to the guys house. 

"And so yea what do you think?" I asked Frida. I had to tell somebody so I just asked Frida about my situation, sort of. 

"So you like that guy that was doing your shifts for you? But he only likes you like a sister?" She asked.   
"Pretty much." I said as I was leaning on the counter.   
She began to laugh. 

"Oh my god! You got sister zoned." She said as she laughed. Ugh, I knew telling her was a bad idea.   
"You're not helping Frida." I muttered.She calmed down a bit. 

"Seriously? You like that guy?? Remember when you started working and those two guys really wanted to date you? And you rejected both even though one of them was actually not bad looking." She said.   
"Yes I remember, but none of them were really my type, and I wasn't interested in a relationship." I said frowning as I remembered that one guy.  
"No! You did like one of them but you didn't want to admit it!" She remarked. 

"Not really, he was alright but I just couldn't return those feelings to him, besides that was like a year ago, he probably already forgot about me. I said remembering back to that guy. He was handsome, funny, and kind but just something didn't click.   
What was his name again?   
I think it was Daniel or Danny? 

"God you're picky, So what do you like about that Johnny guy? Frida asked.   
"Well, to me he's fairly attractive, he saved me a bunch of times, he's the only one that actually cared on how I felt and well, he's funny, smart, and he still sticks around." I said smiling back at remembering my time with him. 

"Damn, it must be pretty serious since you're making such a face." She said and continued to file her nails.   
"Yea, It's actually the first time I felt like this, not even that one guy made me feel like that." I said. 

"Whoops, and speaking of the devil..." Frida said smirking.   
The door opened to reveal Johnny. What? What's he doing here? 

"Hey, is Sonja here?" He asked as he came closer to the counter. "What? Why do you need to see Sonja?" I asked.   
"Yea she's here." Frida said, she had a hugs smirk on her face. Oh God, should I be worried? 

"And it's about time you showed up too." Frida added.   
What? "What's going on?" I asked. Then Sonja came from the kitchen. 

"Ah, Johnny you finally showed up." She said and Johnny groaned.   
"Yes, A deal is a deal. Now let's just get it over with." Johnny grumbled. 

"Frida, what's going on?" I asked whispering towards Frida. "Oh? He didn't tell you?" She asked not wiping that grin off her face. "What?" I asked getting annoyed.   
"The only reason why Sonja allowed Johnny to take over your shifts only because Johnny promised he would return her a favour of whatever she needed." Frida said. 

"What? Seriously?!" I asked. Frida nodded.   
"Alright Johnny, just like you promised." Sonja said.   
What could she be planning??? 

Sonja opened the kitchen door and called out to someone.   
A woman came out timidly wearing really nice clothing, a white blouse, and a black and white skirt, with white leggings, and wearing these really nice black small heels.   
This woman looked like she was 20. She was like Sonja, long blonde hair, her bright green eyes, her rosy lips, and cheeks. Almost like her mother. Only more younger. 

"Johnny, this is my daughter Kim. Kim, this is Johnny." Sonja said as she presented them. They shook hands.   
"Nice to meet you Kim." Johnny said. "N-nice to meet you too Johnny." She said.   
Her voice sounded so fragile, she's the complete image of what every guy looks in a girl. 

"Alright, let's go." Johnny said and began to head out, Kim following behind and grabbed his arm. What. The . Hell? 

"S-Sonja, what's going on?" I asked a bit worried. Sonja raised an eyebrow at me.   
"Johnny promised he would take my daughter out for date." She said. Frida just smirked while I looked at her in disbelief. 

Johnny promised her that he would take her daughter out for a date?!

End of Chapter.19


End file.
